A Change Of Seasons
by Piri Lupin-Snape
Summary: Harry and Draco find that sometimes people aren't who they think they are, and changes can and will happen. Are they always for the best though, or are some changes worth waiting for? HPDM, SSRL, RWHG, others
1. Train Rides And Old Friends

  
**A Change Of Seasons**  


  
  
**Disclaimer**: All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
**Summary**: Harry and Draco find that sometimes people aren't who they think they are, and changes can and will happen. Are they always for the best though or are some changes worth waiting for?  
  
**WARNING: WILL CONTAIN YAOI! H/D, Others  
  


CHAPTER ONE: Train Rides And Old Friends

**  
  
  
Harry Potter was thrilled to say the least. His uncle had just dropped him at King's Cross Station only this time was different then all other years. This time Harry never would have to see them again if he so wished, for this was Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and even Albus Dumbledore himself couldn't make him return to the Dursleys if he didn't want to go after graduation. And certainly he had no intentions of doing so ever again if possible, no rather he planned that as soon as graduation ended he would take a flat in either London or Hogsmeade, and forget the Dursleys ever existed. So if ever there was reasons to be thrilled, that would be the top of the list.  
  
So it was with a very light heart that Harry went tween platforms 9 and 10 to platform 9 3/4's that morning. He was keeping his eyes open to see if Ron or Hermione had arrived yet, but so far they hadn't. He loaded Hedwig onto the owlry car and put the rest of his things like his trunk into the back car, and walked onto the train to find an empty seat. In the very back of the train though he came across a car that had a very familiar face, and one he was very glad to see.  
  
"Oi, Remus, I didn't know you were going to be on the train!" Harry said walking in and giving Remus a hug. He'd missed his old professor the last few years and only had a chance to see him on rare occasions.  
  
"Didn't know myself I was going to be here Harry, good to see you too. No Ron and Hermione yet eh?" Remus said smiling, but somehow looking a bit thinner and paler then when Harry had last seen him.  
  
"Nah, not yet. Remus, what's wrong? You don't look so good, you all right?" he said concerned.  
  
"Just tired that's all Harry, nothing to worry bout. Suppose now I can catch up on some good food and rest while at the school. Will be nice not having to fend for myself for a bit."  
  
"Does that mean...?" Harry said hopefully, he certainly wanted what he thought to be true anyway.  
  
Remus nodded and smiled, "Yes, Albus asked me to come back and teach DADA this year, and of course I accepted. It's your last year at Hogwarts, how could I refuse to teach you eh?" He ruffled Harry's hair at saying that. "Besides, there's another reason I was asked to return, though right now I cant go into all the details, however the offer was certainly appealing to me."  
  
"Will Sirius be up at school as well? Haven't seen him except once this summer and only for a day or so. He didn't want to hang round the Dursleys for long I can tell you that" Harry grinned and chuckled remembering his Aunt Petunia's reaction when he brought a stray 'dog' into her home.  
  
"Ah, well, I don't really know if he will Harry, I assume he will be round though, you know he likes to stay close to the school during the terms." Remus said looking a bit uncomfortable now.  
  
Harry glanced at him wonderingly, "I thought you two were....err..well...you mean you haven't seen Sirius then at all this summer?"  
  
Remus looked at bit startled at Harry's inference. "Harry...you think Sirius and I were together, is that it?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Well I mean you two seemed so close last time I saw you and all, I thought that well...."  
  
Remus laughed and shook his head. "Ah, no Harry, not at all. Not in the respects you think we are 'together'. We've been best friends so long it would never work out you see. And truthfully, I think Sirius much prefers the ladies unless I miss my guess. Personally I don't think he's inclined towards that side, at least not in a very long time. No, I believe he's taken up residence at the moment with a lovely lass who, believe it or not, is a registered animagus...a small black cat I believe." he grinned at that combination.  
  
Harry laughed at that and tried to picture Sirius as a dog following round such a cat. "Well they do say opposites attract eh? Well I'm glad he found someone though, he seemed so down the last time I saw him. But what bout you Remus? No one yet?"  
  
Remus looked a bit startled but only said to Harry, "Well you know, we wolves..it's hard to find anyone who'd want to be with someone who turns all hairy and grows claws once a month. And while we're on the subject...how is it going with Cho was it?"  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to look startled. "We...we broke it off beginning of last year. It just wasn't going to work I suppose, besides she was graduating anyway."  
  
"Ah, sorry to hear Harry, truly sorry to hear. Well don't worry m'boy, there's plenty of other women out there who'd love a chance to snog with the famous Harry Potter, just give it time!" he grinned.  
  
Harry gave him a weak smile and nodded, "Err...sure Remus, I'm in no hurry. Got all year right?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure there'll be tons of women flocking round your dorm wanting to get into your pants Potter, or will you dump them all like you did Chang? Or maybe you have the hots for the Mud-blood is that it?" the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry looked up quickly to see his worst nightmare leaning against the doorway staring at him, and inwardly Harry groaned. "Sod off Malfoy, you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations anyway you know. What happened, Crabbe and Goyle decided to get a life after all?" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Well if you two weren't having such an interesting conversation I wouldn't have bothered to do so. So enlightening I can tell you." he smirked. "So where's your shadows Potter? Weasley and the Mud-blood didn't feel like your almighty presence this trip or they afraid you'll dump them as quick as you did your little girlfriend?"  
  
"That's enough Mr. Malfoy. Unless you there is something you need here, I suggest you find something more urgent to do, **_now_**." Remus said pulling his wand out and centring it on Draco.  
  
"You wouldn't dare werewolf!" he said sneering but not taking his eyes off Harry.  
  
"Try me Mr. Malfoy." Remus said smiling sweetly.  
  
"You just wait Lupin, you haven't heard the last of this." Draco said giving Remus a glare, and glancing quickly at Harry, left the car.  
  
"Thanks Remus. Why does he have to be such a git? Last year all he did was sneak up on me when I least expected it, like he was stalking me. Had to hide half the time just so he wouldn't find me" Harry said sighing.  
  
Remus said nothing, only remembered the look Draco was giving Harry. He'd seen that look before, more then a few times, but he was having trouble believing it could mean what he thought it might. He'd have more then ample time now that he was teaching again to keep an eye on these two, and he'd have to talk to a certain someone and maybe even bring him into a plan that was forming in his mind. He remembered another two people who'd gone through the cat and mouse stalking game, and the results hadn't always been pleasant.  
  
Ron and Hermione finally showed up at that point, and the train shortly left for Hogsmeade. It was good to catch up with everyone bout the summers events, their goals for their final year, and of course, with Hermione being Head Girl this year and Ron oddly enough, being Head Boy, things were going to be very interesting. Before last year let out, Ron had finally admitted that he was in love with Hermione, and she with him. It had taken 2 years since Ron first noticed how beautiful she had become in this time, though it wasn't an overnight change, just gradually. Little things in the past 2 years that had really changed tween them both, but they both finally noticed.  
  
It had been Harry's doing of course that got those two together. He'd finally gotten fed up with them both arguing so much over the littlest things that he even recruited Fred and George while in Hogsmeade one day to help him. They now ran a joke shop there and were more then happy to help get the couple together. In the end, and after much stress, Ron and Hermione finally figured out what everyone else knew for years. This year would definitely be much nicer if the looks the two of them were giving each other were any indication.  
  
As they pulled into the station at Hogsmeade Harry had all but forgotten Malfoy's comments earlier. What he didn't know was that a certain silvery blonde had watched him and his friends, along with Professor Lupin get off the train and head to the carriages. This year was going to be the toughest yet for this young man because he had a determined task he'd set for himself over the summer. Although how he was going to accomplish that task he still didn't know. What he did know was that he wanted something very desperately, and no matter what the opposition was, he always got what he wanted. Even when that something was forbidden...for forbidden fruit you see, is always the most desirable.  
  


**__**  


  
2002-02-04 


	2. An Interesting Encounter

  
  
**A Change Of Seasons**  
  


**Disclaimer**: All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  


  
**CHAPTER TWO: An Interesting Encounter  
**

  
  
The trip back to the castle was uneventful luckily. None of the first years landed in the lake, the sorting hat sang modestly of the 4 founders, many new house members were sorted, the school song was sung to bout 100 different tunes, and finally after being told to "Nip Out" the feast was underway. Sir Nicholas inquired of course, after the health of Harry and his friends, having been on quite good terms with them since back in 2nd year they'd attended his 'DeathDay Party" and he was still incredibly grateful, even if they had ducked out of the party early.  
  
At the end of the feast Professor Dumbledore rose to make a few announcements though, and that's where the trouble began. At least, according to some, that's where things took a dramatic turn for the worse.  
  
"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. Please note that as per usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to ALL students, and anyone caught there will suffer grave consequences. Mr. Filch asks to remind you that the corridors must remain magic free whilst changing classes, and late night wanderings will not be tolerated." Albus said while giving Harry a quick glance behind twinkling eyes.  
  
"Now this year students there will be a few changes. Most of you are unawares but over the summer our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Fleur De'Lacour, was recalled back to France suddenly. I know that she will be missed having taught here for the past 2 years, but we have scoured high and low for a suitable replacement, and I am happy to say have found such. Please welcome back to our school Professor Lupin!" he said while turning to Remus and clapping.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were clapping as loudly as possible, and cheering as well. Most everyone else who had been there when he had taught them DADA back in 3rd year was equally happy at the return of Remus Lupin. The only exception of this of course, was the Slytherins. Harry glanced over and saw very few if any were clapping, and his eyes came to rest on Draco Malfoy, and oddly enough, Malfoy was looking right back at Harry. Harry was a bit taken aback when he realised that not only was Malfoy looking at him, but wasn't giving him the normal leering gaze, instead he was looking at him in a way Harry wasn't sure he wanted to interpret, and turned his gaze back to the high table.  
  
Oddly enough as the exchange was between Malfoy and himself just now, Harry found something even odder. Snape was also gazing at someone with a strange look, and that someone was Remus J. Lupin. What was probably the strangest of all was, that Remus was returning that gaze equally. For a moment Harry's mind went blank, he couldn't understand what either the looks from Malfoy, nor Snape and Remus were all bout, and somehow he was sure he didn't want to know...at least not now.  
  
"Harry, Harry it's going to be great having Remus teaching us again isn't it? Think of all the neat things we'll get to learn now that we're 7th years!" Ron was saying, though Harry hadn't even realised he was talking to him till then.  
  
"Err..yeah Ron, it will be great to have him back." He said still a bit dazed.  
  
"Now students, I know you are all wanting to go back to your dorms so I will not keep you much longer. There will be a few other changes this year for the 7th years that you will shortly become aware of, and our esteemed Professors Snape and Lupin have been more then amiable to help coordinate this. Tomorrow morning the rest of you will be assigned your classes, however I request all 7th years to remain in their common rooms until your head of houses can join you. Until then, that is all." Dumbledore said and everyone proceeded out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh I wonder what's planned this year for us! Maybe some extra study time you think? We do have N.E.W.T's this year you know boys!" Hermione said.  
  
"Awe 'Mione, did you have to remind us on the first day? Oi! We haven't even had a chance to get to the dorms yet you know, give us a break!" Ron said pretending to sound upset.  
  
"Oh you!" Hermione said giving Ron a punch in the arm. "Harry, you'll be all right going back to the dorms right? The password is _"Treguna Mecoites"_ for now. I'm going to show Ron where the Head Boy and Girl rooms are, it's going to be nice to have our own rooms don't you think Ron?" she said giving Ron a sideways glance and blushing.  
  
Harry chuckled as Ron blushed as well. "Now you two don't do anything I wouldn't approve of!" he said with a grin.  
  
Ron and Hermione only blushed harder and laughed, but that made Hermione decide to ask something Harry wasn't expecting.  
  
"Harry? I know you were supposed to be a prefect this year, why aren't you wearing your badge?" she said.  
  
Harry hoped he did a good job of masking the internal feelings he suddenly felt at that question. "Er well, I turned it down Hermione. Figured as Prefect I wouldn't get enough study time and all you know? Sides, I figured with you and Ron as Head's this year, I can just raid your rooms if I want to use the private baths!" he grinned weakly and gave a little chuckle.  
  
Hermione wasn't really satisfied with that answer but took it for now. "Sure Harry, anytime you want to let us know. Anyway best be off, we'll see you in the commons in the morning then! Come on Ron lets go!" she said grabbing Ron's arm and nearly dragging him off in the other direction, leaving Harry quite alone to his thoughts.  
  
Harry sighed, he didn't really want to tell them or anyone the real reason he had turned down being a prefect. For right now anyway he would let it go, and hope no one else would question him on it. He was happy for Ron though, he'd gotten his wish from years and years ago, when he'd peeked into the Mirror Of Erised. Ron had seen himself as Head Boy, and Captain of the Quidditch team too. Last year Harry had been captain so that part of the mirror's predictions for Ron hadn't come true...at least not yet. There was always this year though.  
  
Had Harry been paying attention however, he'd have been watching where he was going, but as the case was, he wasn't, and bumped right into someone, knocking them down.  
  
"Sorry didn't see where...." Harry began only to see who it was he'd knocked down and gave a small groan.  
  
"Too busy thinking about Weasley and the Mud-blood Potter that it?" Draco sneered as he got up off the floor and brushed himself off.  
  
"Aren't you on the wrong side of the dungeons Malfoy? Why don't you just go crawl back under whatever rock you slithered out from, and leave me the hell alone already." Harry said angrily. He really didn't need to start with Malfoy right now, he had enough on his mind.  
  
"Nice come back Potter, you getting rusty with your old age or you finally ran out of decent insults?" Draco sneered again at him, and looked Harry straight into his eyes.  
  
Harry met Draco's gaze coolly, but somehow he found he couldn't look away. No matter how he tried, whatever he was bout to say ran right out of his head, and all he could do was stare back at Draco's eyes. _Strange eyes, wonder why I never noticed how grey they were before....._ Harry suddenly thought to himself, then pulled himself up sharply.  
  
"Just sod off Malfoy, just leave me alone!" Harry nearly screamed and turned as fast as he could away from him and speed down the corridor towards the Gryffindor commons. His mind was reeling all sorts of strange thoughts, and he didn't know exactly at all how to deal with them.  
  
_Why? Why all of a sudden does Malfoy make me feel like this? I hate him, I know I hate him....but yet...dammit I'm so confused! Maybe I just need sleep, that's it. A good nights sleep will help, and tomorrow this will all be just a bad nightmare I can forget. _Harry thought to himself and stifled a yawn. He got to the fat lady, said the password, and headed up to his dorm. Luckily no one was there, and he'd been able to avoid pretty much everyone in the commons, so he put his pyjamas on, closed his curtains, and tried to fall sleep. His mind was still trying to think, but his body in the end won out, and 10 minutes later he was fast in the land of dreams.  
  
In the Slytherin dorm Draco Malfoy too was in bed, but hardly sleeping. His mind was thinking of things that had happened to him over the summer, and how much he had changed, even if no one was aware of it yet. His mind focused on his task, and how agonizing it was to have to keep up appearances he no longer wanted. He had changed more then he'd thought possible over the summer, but for his own safety, he couldn't let on. There was only one person he really wanted to show how much he'd changed to, only one person who could maybe understand, and it was really because of this one person that Draco had changed.  
  
_You belong to me even if you don't yet know it, and I wont lose this time. You can beat me at everything else Harry James Potter...but you wont be me at my own game. This time it's for keeps...._ Draco thought smugly to himself. This year he wasn't going to sit on the bylines and watch, no, this year he was going to catch what he sought, even if it meant breaking every rule he could think of to do it. Even if it meant making sacrifices, even if it meant the scorn of everyone he knew, including his own family. Because some sacrifices were well worth it, and to Draco, Harry Potter was worth everything...and the only hope he had for salvation.  
  


**__**  


  
2002-02-05 10:58:26 PM 


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding!

  
**A Change Of Seasons**  
  


All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  


**CHAPTER THREE: You've Got To Be Kidding**  


  
Morning came all too quickly it seemed and with much groans, hurried rounds to find the right robes and clothing, quick showers, and whatnot, all the 7th years were finally gathered down in the common room waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. The 1st through 6th years had gotten their schedules from Hermione and Ron, but even those two didn't have a clue as to what was going to happen next with the 7th years. Apparently the Head Girl/Boys didn't get to know everything to their dismay.  
  
"What you think Harry? Hope it's something good and not another tournament or something. Don't think I'd really want another dip into the lake eh? If it was 'Mione, it would end up being a book rather then me!" Ron said giving Harry a grin, hoping that Hermione was out of earshot.  
  
Harry smiled weakly, not daring to admit to Ron that these days he'd be the last person who would be top on Harry's list of the most important thing in Harry's life. Despite that though he said to Ron, "Awe come off it Ron, you know you rate over books any day, at least I'd hope so eh?" Harry gave a genuine chuckle then.  
  
"He says anything else though and I would _definitely _make it a book Harry!" Hermione said popping up out of nowhere it seemed and gave Harry and Ron morning hugs. "Really though, you think I'd pick a _book _over you Ronald Weasley? That's saying a lot bout me isn't it!" she said almost pouting.  
  
"Ah no, of course not 'Mione! I'd take a dip for you any day!" Ron said trying in vain to cover up his words, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.  
  
"I know you would Ron, that's what I love about you, you've got your priorities straight finally." she said grinning.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look and laughed, both of them remembering where they'd heard those words before, and how long ago now it seemed since then.  
  
"Ah the good old days eh Harry? Anyway, I hope McGonagall hurries, I'm getting peckish!" Ron said complaining.  
  
"Really Ron, you _always _think with your stomach!" Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Well how do you think I keep all that energy ready for Quidditch eh 'Mione? Someone's got to! We nearly almost lost the Quidditch Cup last year!" Ron said in mock mortification, causing 'Mione to shake her head and Harry to just grin and gaze round the room at anything else but.  
  
Quidditch was a very sore spot between Ron and Hermione still, and Harry doubted it would ever end. She hated flying, and unless forced to wouldn't get near a broomstick, and Ron was still the avid Chudley Cannon's fan, and chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In 5th year the old chaser graduated, so Ron decided to try out, only because Harry gave him his old Firebolt when Sirius had bought him the newest updated Firebolt 2002, and sure enough with the Firebolt Ron made the team.  
  
Harry didn't have much time to reflect longer though as finally Professor McGonagall walked into the commons, with Remus and Snape not to far behind her. Needless to say the appearance of Snape in the Gryffindor tower wasn't taken to happily, and the whispers tween the 7th years had a very upset undertone, however Professor McGonagall wasn't going to tolerate it.  
  
"Listen up all of you! I am now going to explain the reason that Professor's Lupin and Snape are with me, and I want all of you to pay attention or face detention with one of us, is that clear?" she said in a very stern voice, daring anyone to disobey her. Everyone in the room nodded so she continued.  
  
"Very well, I shall begin. As you all know Voldemort has been inching closer and closer to Hogsmeade and the school grounds. Though he cannot gain access to Hogwarts directly by Apparating or Floo network, there are other ways if he found them. In order to insure all students safety this year, Professor Dumbledore has, with the help of Professor's Lupin and Snape, to devise a 'partnering system'. Professor Lupin will you explain to them please?" Minerva said pulling Remus to the front.  
  
Remus nodded and smiled towards Harry, then told them what was all entailed by this new system. "As Professor McGonagall said, things are growing closer to home this year. In order to help promote safe passage throughout the school grounds and areas, each student will be assigned a 'partner'. This 'partner' will be with you at all times if you should decide to leave the school for any reason, for example going to Hogsmeade over the weekends. As 7th years, you are no longer restricted to just certain weekends, however for safety, permission shall have to be given in order to go, and your 'partner' will have to go with you."  
  
"Are we going to be allowed to pick our partners Professor Lupin?" Dean asked looking over to Seamus with a very revealing look.  
  
Remus chuckled, "Actually Mr. Thomas, we've taken the liberty to assign you each a partner, and we hope we've chosen who you think will be worthy. Now before I tell you who will be your partner, I have to show you all a little device that Severus and I have come up with. It's based loosely on Muggle 'tracing systems', but for those of you who don't understand this, let me put it simply thus. This..." and he held up a little round black object, "is a 'tracer'. It will be on you and your partner at any time you are going to leave the grounds of Hogwarts. It attaches to your robes, is tiny enough not to be noticed if properly attached, and will inform us should anything amiss happen to you or your partner whilst you're away from the school."  
  
Remus began passing out the devices to each student, making sure they all got one. "Now, if you hide them under your collar, they wont be seen by anyone wishing to watch you. We do regret it has come down to this children, but with things are they are, we have to make sure your lives are not at risk. We cannot force you to never leave the school of course, we know how important it is for you to take a break now and then, but for your safety, and our peace of mind, we ask this of you."  
  
"Why only us then Professor? Why not everyone in school?" Neville asked while trying to attach his tracer.  
  
"Good question Neville indeed. For the most part, we all felt that as you are the oldest class now, you have the most responsibility. The other years will from now on be chaperoned whilst going to town, but we trust you and feel that would only be degrading to you and showing you we didn't trust you at all. Now these 'tracers' aren't saying we don't trust you, we do. Please don't give us reason to doubt that trust, though from Gryffindor's I'd expect nothing less." he said grinning.  
  
"Well I for one, think it's a dandy idea Professor Lupin. Who knows what's lurking out there these days, and I certainly wouldn't want to end up at the other end of an unforgivable!" Hermione said grimly and everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"Well good then Hermione, I'm glad to see you and everyone else agrees with this. If you have any questions further, feel free to seek me or Severus out on this. All of the staff thank you for your cooperation. Now, we will announce the partners and hand you out your new yearly schedules, then you can proceed to breakfast. Yes, I know your already late Neville.." Remus said chuckling as he saw Neville was bout to comment on that. "However Albus has made arraignments for you to have a late breakfast this morning and not to have to begin your classes till after supper."  
  
"Now, the pairings will be as thus: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Cara Mien, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. I should hope these pairings are too your liking, if not and you should wish to change partners inform myself or Professor Snape. Meanwhile you're all excused for breakfast" he said smiling, and everyone but Remus and Severus, and one last student who'd obviously been forgotten, headed out the portrait.  
  
No one apparently had even realised one name hadn't been called for a partner on that list, and that one person of course, was Harry. This wasn't exactly by accident, though Harry hadn't a clue of that, in fact only the only 2 people in the room at the moment who knew this were Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, simply because it had been their doing that Harry was the odd one out. And it was for a very good reason, at least so they hoped.  
  
"Um, Professors?" Harry said questioningly looking at Remus, who was giving him a look he didn't understand.  
  
"Yes Harry? What is it?" Remus said.  
  
"I wasn't assigned anyone." Harry said simply. For some reason or another, Gryffindor was in odds this year, and though last year there had been 10 in the 6th year class, 5 boys and 5 girls, one of the girls had some trouble and couldn't return this year. Meaning Harry was now partner-less.  
  
Remus looked Harry over and slowly turned to Severus. "Severus? Wasn't there someone assigned for Harry?" he said trying to keep his expression down to bare minimum.  
  
Severus looked at Harry then to Remus, and checked the list he had held in his hand of the assigned partners. "It seems Gryffindor is short a person this year Lupin, therefore if you recall, we had to pair Potter here with someone from another house, which was also at odds this year." he said in his usual condescending manner.  
  
"Ah yes, I remember that now. However, I cant seem to recall which house nor the person it was that we assigned?" Remus said trying desperately to keep a straight face.  
  
"Not that this pleases me in any way Potter, but you've been assigned, oh lets see here, yes to a Slytherin. I believe to one Draco Malfoy." Severus said giving Harry a cold stare as if it was a sin to have to be partnered with a Slytherin.  
  
Harry stared at Severus in shock. "_Ma-Malfoy_? No way! You've got to be _kidding_!"  
  
"I'm afraid not Potter. I believe Draco has already been informed of the fact that he is to be your partner as well, so I suggest the two of you make the best of it without killing each other off. Now, if there is nothing else, I will take my leave and head to breakfast. Coming Lupin?" Severus said and headed towards the door.  
  
"Sorry bout this Harry, but I'm sure you'll make the best of it." Remus said almost apologetically, and then turned to follow Severus out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry just stood there numb. _Malfoy! Of all people I would have to be partnered with it had to be Malfoy! I'm never going to survive this year, I just know it! _Harry said with a sigh. He wasn't sure exactly how he was feeling, but somehow despite his thoughts, the idea of spending all year at Malfoy's side if they left school grounds wasn't making him as sick as he thought it would. Deciding though he didn't have much of an appetite all of a sudden, he turned round and headed back up to his room to think on all this. Certainly it was going to be a very long year.  
  
Meanwhile an interesting conversation was taking place on the way to breakfast between Severus and Remus.  
  
"You sure we're doing the right thing Remus? From the look of it Potter seemed positively sickened by the thought of the pairing off." Severus said stopping to turn to Remus.  
  
Remus chuckled and turned to Severus. "Positive Severus. I caught that look Draco gave Harry last night at dinner, and on the train. I know that look well Sev, you used to give me the same look all the time. Just as I needed prodding and proof of your intentions back at school, Harry needs them now. Trust me Sev, it's for the best."  
  
Severus grinned, he remembered all too well the kind of looks he'd given a certain werewolf back in their 7th year of Hogwarts, after having spent 6 years hating each other, or so they thought. If this was the case between Draco and Harry, he wasn't going to stand in the way, after all, he'd ignored the feelings he'd had till it was almost too late. And in the end, he lost so much more then he could have ever imagined.  
  
"Don't think bout that Sev, it's over, we cant change it. We did what we had to do then, let's just worry bout the future now." Remus said softly intruding on Severus's thoughts and coming closer to him.  
  
Severus looked at him and sighed. "Why Remus? Why did you come back again? After what I did to you 3 years ago...why?"  
  
Remus stepped in closer to Severus and very gently pulled him into his arms, and whispered into his ear, "Don't you know by now Sev....wolves mate for life. Even if we leave, we always return....always..."  
  
Severus turned Remus's face to his and looked into his eyes. He saw the truth in them, that Remus meant what he said, and he needed no more words to tell him what was in both their hearts. With a rough passion he knew would thrill the wolf inside this man, he kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
When they finally broke apart a few moments later, neither man felt much like continuing on to the Great Hall. Instead the two men headed off into a different direction, one that lead suspiciously towards the dungeons. And luckily they had till supper to have to deal with anyone else but themselves, and therefore they had more then enough time to rekindle a passion they hadn't had in a very long time. And in the back of both of the men's minds, they hoped that soon enough, two young men would soon discover what these two men had found long ago, and that they would find each other before it was too late.  
  


**__**  


  
2002-02-06 


	4. Confusion And Torment

  
**A Change Of Seasons  
**

  
  
All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  


**CHAPTER FOUR: Confusion And Torment**  
  


Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair near the fire in the Slytherin commons inwardly smiling. How it had been arraigned for him to have gotten paired off with Harry he still didn't know, but whatever the case was, he was grateful to the gods that be for it. Looking over his schedule for the coming year, he was pleased to find out that he was going to be in at least 4 classes with the Gryffindors, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, and of course, Potions. That was at least 4 times a day, not including meals, that he would see Harry. However, it was the potions class that got Draco thinking the most of all of them.  
  
He knew it almost never happened that Harry would be partnered with him for that class, unlike the other 3 which rarely needed partnering off, and were to him, bout as exciting as Moaning Myrtle was. It was in potions that you had to work closely with your partner, measuring the ingredients, stirring the liquids, unable to really leave one's side during experiments. And it was in this class that Draco had been unfortunately partnered with that stupid oaf Goyle for the past 6 years, the thought of which made Draco nearly groan in frustration.  
  
This year he had to do something else then. Somehow, someway, he had to get rid of Goyle as a lab partner and contrive to have Harry as his partner instead. He was not going to get stuck with Goyle again, not if he had any say in it, even though he knew he really didn't.  
  
_Damn! There has got to be a way to do this! Maybe if I talk to Professor Snape...._ Draco thought in frustration. _Oh yeah right, how are you going to do that Draco boy? Go up to Snape and say 'Oh professor I was wondering if you would be so kind as to pair up Potter with me this year. Why you want to know? Oh no reason, just that I'm in love with him and want to be close to him." That will go down very well, don't you think Draco? _he thought sarcastically this time.  
  
Draco sighed, no matter the fact he usually got what he wanted, he really couldn't see going up to Professor Snape and doing that of all things. Snape would probably think he'd gotten a few screws lose, if not probably have a strong talking to bout how Slytherins don't mix with Gryffindors. It was probably just pure luck that had forced Lupin and Snape to pair him with Harry in the first place, and as a rule, Draco normally did not have good luck. Getting what he wanted was easy, he just had to buy it, which never had anything to do with luck, so this strange bout of 'good luck' was certainly new to him.  
  
In this case he certainly couldn't 'buy' Harry, not that he'd even want to. Draco wanted Harry of his own free will, to come to him, to beg for his love. He wasn't going to be the first to give in, he wasn't going to give in to the lust, the cravings, the passions he felt towards his rival, he was going to wait and play the game. A game that he had to win at all costs. Draco freely admitted that he truly loved Harry Potter, even if that was an emotion he had little experience in. He had no love for his father or mother, nor they for him. He was raised to be hateful, prejudiced, and deceitful amongst other things, all quality Malfoy traits. Raised to be a good little Death Eater and take the mark when it was time.  
  
Draco Malfoy though had other plans. After what happened over this past summer, he no longer wanted that life, those rules. He didn't want to nor couldn't be, what his father wanted him to be, and he would die rather then accept that. It was this past summer that made Draco Malfoy realize what he really needed, what he had to have at all costs, and that was Harry Potter. However the events that led up to his needs, made him all but shiver in frozen agony. This summer had been brutal, and had been the last and final straw.  
  
_Flashback to Malfoy Manor, Summer  
  
"Draco, are you listening to me boy?" Lucius said his voice cold and hateful.  
  
"Yes, Father, I heard you." Draco said equally as cold voiced.  
  
"The master has taken a liking to this girl so therefore you will escort her for the summer. You will make sure to please her in _any _way she requires. Do you understand son?"  
  
"But Father you don't seriously expect me to well...do..that..do you? I mean, she is much older then me..." Draco started only to be backhanded by Lucius across the mouth.  
  
"Never question what I tell you again! If she wants sex from you boy, you will do it without complaint nor fail! She is only 25, and as she is a favourite of the master's at the moment. Do NOT fail me or the master in this son, or you will pay!" Lucius spat out.  
  
Draco cringed internally. He couldn't do this, wouldn't do this! He wasn't going to lose his virginity to some woman he didn't even know, and who didn't even care for him! However at the moment he knew better then to argue with his father longer so he complied. "Yes Father, of course. I will do anything you want me to do." he said keeping his gaze to the floor and docile. It was easier to show defeat to his father then to fight back sometimes.  
  
"Good, that is what I expect from you son. Now go to your room and stay there until I say so. She will arrive in the next few days, till then you are not to leave your room. The house-elves will provide for you till I send for you. Now go, get out of my sight!" Lucius said angrily.  
  
Draco left his father's study and nearly ran the rest of the way back to his room. This couldn't be happening to him, not now! He had finally come to realize before he left school that he was in love with Harry Potter, though not for the world would he dare to admit that to anyone, but it was true. And now...now he was expected to...to...he didn't even want to think bout what he would have to do when this woman of Voldemort's got here, it just couldn't get worse!  
  
He'd hoped for an easy summer this year, he'd gotten top marks (still not beating out Granger sadly but over the years his father had actually leaned off him for that, at least in Potions he was still top of the class thanks to Snape), but over all, he had hoped for a quiet summer to think bout Harry, and how he was going to work up the courage the Gryffindors were so known for to approach him next term. But now, now all that was going to change...and for some woman!  
  
Damn you Lucius, I hate you! I hate Voldemort more then I hate Lucius even for this! I hope you all get caught, I hope Harry and his friends kill you slowly so you can suffer like you make me suffer. I wont be your lackey, I swear it on my own life, I refuse to bow to you both! Draco thought angrily.  
  
The next few days past and the woman, Serafin, arrived. She was part veela, like Draco was, and if Draco had feelings towards women, he'd have found her more then beautiful and seductive, which she was truly both. It was no wonder Voldemort took pleasure in her presence, not to mention she had a heart of pure evil which would have thrilled any Death Eater. True to his father's words though, Draco was given the unpleasant task of escorting her during the summer.  
  
Nearly 2 months past since Serafin's arrival, and so far to Draco's immense relief, he had not been asked to do anything too untoward with this woman. He escorted her to Death Eater meetings, showed her round the manor, was courteous and polite so not to infuriate his father, and all seemed to lead to the fact she wanted no more of him. Until one night, 1 week before term was to start however.  
  
His father had brought out a bottle of aged Ogden's, and insisted that Draco have some. Draco normally never drank and was about to refuse it when the look in his father's eye's stopped him cold. Having little choice he took it, though he tried desperately to pretend to drink it, but Serafin saw through his little trick. She got him to not only drink the first glass, but 3 more glasses of it, causing Draco to get quite pissed, and nearly pass out at the end.  
  
He remembered hearing her tell Lucius she would make sure Draco got back to his room safely, but little after that. He must have blackout for a few moments for the next he knew he was in his bedroom, and lying on the bed. It was what happened next that he wished he could forget, and it would forever scar him.  
  
_  
Draco came up sharp as he shuddered at the memories. He cursed his father, Voldemort, and especially that woman for setting him up like that. He remembered how the next morning he'd woken up with her at his side, both naked and in his bed, and the things she had forced him to do the night before. The very act alone of having to know he had been forced to make love to this woman disgusted him, and angered him. He had sworn he was going to save himself for Harry, and had in the end been used, abused, and sacrificed to their whims.  
  
He remembered how he flew out of the bed that morning and went to the shower, turning it as hot as he could stand it to wash away the pain, the agony he felt. It was right there and then he knew he could never let this happen again, he would rather die then have this happen again. Unfortunately for him though, it wasn't that easy. When he got out of the bathing room he realised his door was locked, a laugh on the other side and the tinkling of keys met his ear and he knew then he was trapped.  
  
For the next 5 nights his door was opened only to admit this woman, and relocked each morning, only this time he'd had nothing to dull the pain, no Ogden's to help him forget. This time, he was forced to know what was happening to him, and she was by no means, the angel her name implied. The sweetness that she'd shown the past near 2 months was gone, replaced by the veela within, only she was more then seductress, she was torment. She was in control, and he was only the pawn.  
  
All Draco could do during the days while she left him alone was crawl into a corner of his room and pretend this wasn't happening to him. He knew it was futile to wish for death, that was too easy, so he did something else. He began to think. And the only thing he could think bout was if he died, then he would never be able to get what he really wanted, what he so desperately needed. So he began to plan. Plans that would get his desire to him, that would get the man he now truly needed, loved even, to be his. It was the only thing that kept him alive during those 5 days, that kept him from screaming and lashing out at this woman who so callously tried to destroy and break him for Voldemort. It was the only thing keeping him sane.  
  
When it was time to go back to school Draco was as broken as his father, Serafin and Voldemort wanted him to be. Only what they didn't suspect was that he wasn't broken for them, but for himself. He had broken his barriers, he had put away his fears, and at the same time, put up a new shell round him. A shell that only could be broken by one thing..love. A love that he freely would give to Harry James Potter, and he knew then, that someway he would get that love in return. Even if he had to kill Lucius and Voldemort and that woman if need be, to do it.  
  
Draco had truly changed, and in his mind, for the better. He knew here at Hogwarts he was safe now, and he was going to use that to his advantage. His father nor Voldemort could touch him here, and here he was free to finally proceed with his plans. Plans that had only one goal...to capture the heart of Harry James Potter. Even if it would take all year, he would do it. He was going to prove to Harry that he wasn't the cold hearted prat everyone thought he was, even if just yet he didn't know how he was going to do it. But he would, and soon, if he had his way, soon enough, Harry would be his, and he would never hurt again. And he knew that the only way he would ever really be truly safe again, was in Harry's arms.  
  
And that was the one place Draco Malfoy had every intention of being......_forever_.  
  


**__**

  



	5. Last Minute Changes

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  


**_CHAPTER FIVE: Last Minute Changes  
_**

Harry was decidely wishing this day would end and quickly. Professor McGonagall had decided to check up on him when he hadn't shown for the late breakfast, and handed him the new schedule for the year, causing Harry to internally sigh. Four classes with the Slytherins this year, how much worse could it get! The only class really though he worried bout was potions. He knew Hagrid would never pair him off with Malfoy, nor would Professor McGonagall for that matter, and he highly doubted professor Sprout would give them a partnering lesson the first few days. No, potions would be the only problem, mainly because Snape always seemed to have a grudge against Harry and would be more then happy to see him miserable by partnering him up with Malfoy just for spite, as had happened more then a few times in the past 6 years.  
  
"Harry? You up here?" Ron said walking into the room and interrupting Harry's gloom-filled thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Ron." he said trying to sound less depressed then he felt.  
  
Ron came in and looked him over wondering what was so wrong that he'd miss even breakfast for. "You okay mate? 'Mione and I were worried when you didnt come down for breakfast. Who'd you get partnered with anyway and what did Remus and Snape want with you anyway?" He said sitting down next to Harry on the bed.  
  
"I'm fine really, dont want to talk bout it Ron okay? How long till class starts?" Harry said trying to avoid the issue.  
  
Ron wasn't going to be put aside so easily though. "We've got time dont worry. Awe come on Harry, who'd you get stuck with eh? 'Mione and I were both trying to think who's left but couldn't come up with anyone. That mean you're on your own after all? Come off with it Harry, you can tell me! It's not like you got paired off with some stupid git like um..Malfoy or something right?" Ron said chuckling.  
  
"Actually Ron I umm..." Harry started but found he couldn't bring himself to tell Ron the truth. "Actually they have to find someone for me yet that's right. I'm going to have to forgo going out till they do, sorry Ron." he said hating to lie to his best friend, but right now he didn't want to tell anyone that he really had been partnered with Malfoy.  
  
"Awe thats bloody horrid Harry! You mean you cant even go to Hogsmeade this weekend? But it's the first weekend of the term, we always got to Hogsmeade, you've got to come with us Harry!" Ron said almost pouting.  
  
"Umm, maybe they'll find someone by then who knows eh? Anyway, we best get going, you know 'Mione will fit if we dont get to class on time." Harry managed to give a weak chuckle.  
  
Ron grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we've got DADA first, I cant wait to see if Remus has anything cool for us to learn again this year though I know he will. He's the best professor this whole term!" he said and sprinted for the doorway to head back down to the commons.  
  
Far as Harry saw it, they'd find out soon enough, and soon enough was in his book, far too soon, so there was no need to let on just yet bout him and Malfoy getting paired up. Somehow maybe during one of the classes today or after one, he'd try to corner Malfoy and if possible, beg even if need be, ask him not to tell anyone. He doubted this would work, but atleast he had to try. _Atleast I wont have to deal with him in DADA luckily, that's a plus! _he thought and headed downstairs to meet up with everyone._  
_  
By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione got to DADA class he was feeling a bit better. The two of them together was infectious to even his awful mood, and they had him laughing by the time he got to the classroom. That was, until he saw what lay in wait for him there.  
  
"Well dont just stand there, come in!" Remus said giving Harry, Ron and Hermione and smile, and waited while they took their seats.  
  
Harry groaned when he saw exactly who was waiting for him inside the classroom and cursed the schedule he'd seen just moments before. Apparently someone had decided to change the schedules at the last moment, and Harry was none too happy bout this.  
  
"Welcome to a new year eveyone! I hope by now everyone's gotten adjusted to their pairings.." Remus said sliding his eyes over everyone and for just a fleeting moment glanced towards Draco who was looking quite smug, and Harry who was looking still a bit sick, "and therefore are ready to get to work. This year I have lots in store for you, including some new creatures to examine, and with any luck, even a field trip!"  
  
"Oh Harry, Ron, did you hear that? A field trip just like in muggle schools, I cant wait!" Hermione whispered to them happily. She had alot of fond memories of her muggle school days and going on field trips to London museums and such.  
  
"Now, you problably are wondering why we've combined the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes together, I know it wasn't mentioned on your schedules for the year, but there there have been a few changes at the last minute. As of right now, all of your classes will be held together, obviously including this one. It will be easier on the teachers, and we felt that since your two houses consist of the smartest and easiest to teach, there was no reason not to have you both learn at the same time." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Professor Lupin? You mean, we'll have _ALL _our classes together with..with the Slytherins?" Harry said almost involentarily.  
  
Remus hid a chuckle at the downtrodden way Harry said that. "That's right Harry, all classes will be done together from now on. I trust there will be no problem in this area?"  
  
"Even Divination?" Ron said almost equally as downtrodden as Harry. He certainly wasn't too thrilled at knowing he was going to have to spend nearly his entire day with the Slytherins of all people.  
  
"Ah, yes well I did forget to mention that part. You will not be required to take Divination this year unless of course you want to. 3 Years of Sybil Trelawney is more then enough I think for anyone. In it's place rather, you can opt for either Muggle Studies, a library study period, or you may choose to sit in on any of the other classes for that time if one is available, with permission from that professor of course. If there isn't one at that time of your choice, arraingements will be made with that professor to grant you extra time of his or her own."  
  
"Ohh good I can do an extra arithromancy class or something then?" Hermione said thrilled at this golden oppertunity. Though she'd given up Divination back in 3rd year, she'd only been allowed to opt for Muggle Studies instead at the time, and 3 years later she really wanted more of a challenge in the magical classes now.  
  
"Exactly right Hermione, yes. Now, please understand this is because we feel that since you are now at the point where you will be leaving the school at the end of this year, you should be more prepared for what faces all of you out there. Voldemort is still gaining ground, and there are other things as well out there you must be prepared for including your future occupations. There's alot more to life then just graduating and going into a 'ministry' job, or well, _'other' _sort of works." Remus said glancing at some of the Slytherins who weren't making much effort to not smirk at that.  
  
"When do we have to make our choice Professor and who do we tell?" Draco surprizingly asked without his usual sneer.  
  
Remus looked actually surprized when Draco spoke up. "Err yes, well Mr. Malfoy, you will be required to inform me in writing before the class is over, and new schedules will be administered to you before the end of your next class, which I believe is Herbology."  
  
Draco nodded and for a split second, so fast that Remus almost missed it, glanced over at Harry with a thoughtful look on his face before hiding behind his normal mask of indifference. Remus didn't need Sybil to guess exactly what was going through his mind right then, and inwardly smiled.  
  
"Now, I will give you time to think over what you want to choose for you class, then we'll go over what I will be attempting to teach you this semester, if all goes well that is. I'll give you 15 minutes, feel free to ask me anything you need, I'll be at my desk." Remus said glancing over his students, and went over to his desk and sat down.  
  
It had been a stroke of luck that Albus had agreed to his request to teach the Gryffindors and Slytherins together. He'd gone to him this morning before breakfast under the pretense of saying that it would benifit the two houses more to have them become more sociable to each other, however he had a sneaky suspicion Albus knew far more then Remus needed to say. When Albus heard the pairings Severus and he had come up with, and noticed Draco and Harry paired together, Remus was sure Albus would know exactly why he wanted to put the two houses in the same places all day. It was no surprize then to Remus when Albus agreed to change the schedules so that the two classes could be together, and he was more then agreeable in the fact that they really didn't need divination any longer. Luckily Sybil wasn't put out either by this, it left her more time to concentrate on her 'inner eye' workings, and in the round, everyone would hopefully be happier...ever 2 certain people he hoped in the long run.  
  
Watching over the class Remus tried to surpress a little grin. The little 'assignment' had basically paired off everyone with their 'partners' to see where they would go, everyone that was except Harry and Draco. Ron and Hermione were too busy he noticed in a small arguement as to where to go, leaving Harry pretty much to himself, so Remus had a few moments to observe the boy he virtually considered like a son. For a little while he wondered if he was doing right by Harry by pairing him with Draco, but while watching the two of them he saw something that made him realize he had been right in the first place, and he knew then that they deserved that happiness. The happiness he almost would never have found with Severus had it not been for certain interfering friends, and that he thought, was a happiness everyone was entitled too.  
  
Harry meanwhile wasn't thinking along those lines at all. Infact of matter, just the opposite. To him, it just couldn't get worse could it? For a moment he forgot himself, and decided to glance over Draco's way to see what he was up to, but was surprized at what he saw. He found Draco staring right back at him, but not in the usual sneering, snide way. This way was different, all too different, and Harry wasn't sure how to interpret this. He even blinked hard, trying to see if maybe he was indeed seeing things, but he wasn't. Draco really was staring at him, and for some reason he became mesmorized by his gaze. Pulling himself up sharply, he forced himself to turn away from those grey eyes of his, but not before he saw one more look come from those eyes. A look of pure desperation. Of pain, anguish, and torment. And for a fleeing second, he wondered what on earth could have caused that look to come from his advisary and enemy.  
  
For the rest of the class Harry's mind was elsewhere, and he barely even registered what Remus was talking about. Luckily Remus hadn't seemed to noticed Harry's distraction, or if he did, didn't do anything bout it, last thing Harry really needed on the first day back was a detention allready. Either way by the end of class, he realized he hadn't heard nearly a single word Remus had said, and hadn't a clue as to what they were going to be studying this term. Nor had he even put down a secondary choice for the alternitive class he realized. As the rest of the class stood up then to hand in their papers, Harry stood too and walked down towards Remus's desk. He still hadn't a clue what to take, and he only had precious seconds left to come up with something. At that moment he realized he was at Remus's desk now, and with a blank paper, causing Remus to look at him oddly.  
  
"Well Harry? Made your decision then have you? Just put the paper down on my desk and I"ll have your new schedule out to you okay?" he said smiling at Harry and turned back to collect the rest of the papers being handed in.  
  
At that moment Harry glanced down at the desk and saw a piece of paper with familiar handwriting on it, and not even taking time to think of where he'd seen the writing, or who's it was, he found his quill and copied down the same class as on the person's paper. He placed it ontop of the other persons and waving goodbye to Remus headed out the door to catch up with Ron and Hermione, trying to get his mind back on track and forget the look that Draco had been giving him earlier. By the time he got to Herbology he'd all but forgotten even what he'd picked for his class, and thankfully during Herbology he was as far from Draco Malfoy as he could possibly get.  
  
Back at the DADA classroom however, Remus was sorting through the papers of the electives, and chuckled when he picked up the last two he'd left to sort out. He had seen Harry's distraction during class, but he knew better to point him out for it, and had basically left him to his 'dreaming', considering Draco wasn't in much better shape. He doubted if either boy had heard a word of what he'd even said during class, but in this instance discrection was definately the better part of valor, and he'd let them both be. Looking at the two pieces of paper before him now though, he could only smile in confidance.  
  
"Well?" Severus said walking into the classroom and sat down at the edge of the desk.  
  
Remus chuckled. Severus wasn't one to make hedge guesses, and Remus knew all too well what he wanted to know. Rather then saying anything however, he handed Severus two pieces of paper, and waited for the potion masters reaction.  
  
Severus looked down at the papers then looked back up to Remus and actually gave him a small grin. "How long did it take them to figure this out?"  
  
"Let me put it this way Sev, until Harry got to my desk, he'd had a blank paper, and no clue at all what to do. It was a little slight of hand to get him to see what Draco was taking, without letting him know it was actually Draco's paper. The two of them were so distracted I dont think they knew who they were let alone where they were by the time the class ended." Remus laughed.  
  
Severus chuckled. "Well then my dear wolf, apparently our little 'plan' is working. How did you manage to convince Albus though to combine the DADA class?"  
  
Remus got up and walked round the desk to where Severus was sitting. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I'll be more then happy to inform you later of that my dear potions master, providing you'll be oh let's say, free after dinner tonight?"  
  
Severus put the papers in his hands down on the desk and turned round and drew Remus to him, and whispered back into his ear, "Only if you're offering dessert..." and with that he lightly brushed Remus's lips, teasing them with his own, and heard a soft growl of passion come from deep within Remus and he grinned.  
  
Remus knew now wasn't the time nor place however for this, and pushing down the fire that he felt, responded to him, "I do believe I can provide an adequate dessert.." and returning the light brush against Severus's lips, withdrew himself from Severus's embrace and stepped back round the desk.  
  
Severus grinned and got up and headed back out towards the doorway. "I'll leave you to the new schedules then. Ah, other then them, anyone else by chance pick that particular subject?" he asked.  
  
Remus glanced through the rest of the papers, but shook his head. "Apparently Sev, only those two did, though no offense, I hardly expected anyone would. It's not exactly the topic of choice amongst the school m'dear." he chuckled.  
  
Severus nodded. "Agreed, though cant say I blame them myself. Honestly Remus, other then Granger, those are the only two I'd say even remotely understand the art. I suppose then I shall have to come up with more _'challenging' _things for them to do, since they will be alone for that hour hmm?" he said with a sly grin.  
  
Remus laughed. "Go on, your incorrigable Severus Snape you know that? By all means, give them whatever your heart desires, I'm sure they'll be up the challange. Who would have ever guessed that they'd pick potions of all things, but I have to say Malfoy does have the knack for it. I'll see you at dinner then."  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	6. Fate Takes It's Turn

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Now that I'm back from holiday I should be posting regularly again..dont worry the Ren Faire wont keep me delayed promise! :)  
  


**_CHAPTER SIX: Fate Takes It's Turn  
_**

Herbology thankfully had gone off without a hitch atleast from Harry's point of view. The class had been given some basic assignments by Professor Sprout, and they weren't made to split up into any type of groups at all, which was a definate plus on Harry's mind. Basically on this first day all they had to do was some simple reading on the pro's and con's of Devil's Snare, something Harry, Ron and Hermione had first hand knowledge of thanks to their little escapade back in first year. All in all, it was a nice, easy class, that was until the last 15 minutes when Remus Lupin knocked on the greenhouse door and interrupted them.  
  
"Ah, forgive me Professor Sprout for barging in like this, but I have to hand out the new schedules to the students if I may?" Remus said politely.  
  
"Of course, of course, please do come in Professor Lupin. I'll just go check up on a new batch of Venus Flytraps I've been delivered this morning. Call me if you need anything. And oh, remember class, I would like a 2 foot scroll on the uses and effects of the Devil's Snare by Wednesday's class." Professor Sprout said jovially and with that she headed out the door towards greenhouse two.  
  
"Well then, as I call your name, please come foward and collect your schedules. After you're done, you can return back to the castle and get ready for your next class. These new schedules will not take place until tomorrow, so follow what you've been given today is that clear?" he said glancing at the two houses and seeing them nod in agreement.  
  
As Remus began to call out the names, it gave Harry time to think. This would be the perfect oppertunity to try and corner Malfoy on the way back to the castle and have a little 'chat' with him bout how they were going to handle this unbelievably awkward situation they found themselves in. He only hoped he would be called before Malfoy though or it wouldn't be as easy as he hoped it would be.  
  
"Potter, Harry" Remus said for the second time and glanced up as he realized Harry wasn't paying attention whatsoever. He walked over and tapped Harry on the shoulder then to get his attention.  
  
"Err, sorry Professor, did you call me?" Harry asked sheepishly and blushed as everyone who was left tried not to chuckle his way.  
  
"Yes Harry, twice actually. Here, take your schedule and head back to the castle. Maybe you should stop by and see Madam Pomfrey, you're looking a bit peeked today I think." Remus said putting up a frown. He wasn't going to dare admit to Harry he was secretly thrilled Harry seemed so distracted, and he knew all too well why.  
  
"No, that's allright Professor, I'm fine. Really. Thanks" Harry said and grabbed the paper from Remus's hand before Remus could say anything else and sprinted out the door. As much of a hurry as he was in however, he did remember to notice that Malfoy was still waiting to be called, and that was definately a good thing. That meant that he could somehow catch Malfoy before he got back to the castle, just like he'd hoped to. The only problems left were the time, and where to catch him.  
  
Harry stopped for a moment and took out the old schedule, the one they were still supposed to follow. He breathed a momentary sigh as he realized that they actually had no classes for the next hour, rather only library time, which made things alot easier. Now he wasn't limited to how long he could take talking things over with Malfoy. That left only where, and really, there was only one place left he could think of, the one place he could be sure Malfoy would pass by on the way back to the castle, and the one place Harry could draw Malfoy away from prying eyes.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry was right, and Draco came round the corner by the place he'd picked. Obviously Draco wasn't paying any attention at all to where he was going, he actually almost seemed in shock while scanning over a piece of paper. Harry realized he must be looking at his new schedule, but really he didnt' care bout that right now. He had only one goal, and as soon as Malfoy got close enough to him, Harry stepped out infront of him.  
  
"Malfoy, pay attention, we need to talk..**_now_**" Harry said and watched as Malfoy nearly gasped in surprize at Harry suddenly popping up infront of him like that.  
  
Draco however recovered just as quickly and responded, "Who do you think you are _Potter_, bossing me around. You're not my father you know, you cant tell me what to do." he said with his usual cold sneer.  
  
"Wouldn't want to be your deatheater father Malfoy, however you're going to talk to me or..." Harry began not realizing he'd pressed a button that Draco Malfoy didn't want pressed.  
  
Draco's eyes flared and he grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him off to the side of the pitch. "Or what Potter? Going to hex me? Curse me? Do something to me that hasn't allready been done?" he tried to sneer but his voice betrayed him somehow.  
  
Harry looked at him almost with concern, those were words he hadn't expected to hear from someone like Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy honest, I only want to talk to you okay? No need to get physical with me." he said hoping his voice would stay calm. Much as he wanted to get totally peeved at Malfoy for this, he found he couldn't.  
  
Draco just looked at Harry for a moment and realized Harry was serious and he let him go. He knew he'd let his emotions get the best of him, it was impossible to be this close to Harry and not feel something, but he didn't want to feel anger of all things. Here was a perfect oppertunity to talk, just talk, with Harry and he'd gone and blown it, so typically Malfoyish! Rather then face Harry for what'd he'd just done to him, Draco turned away from him and just stared over the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry watched him as he turned away, but not before he'd seen a look in Malfoy's eyes that he was beginning to almost understand. Harry himself had had that look before, after spending time with the Dursleys over the summer. It was a look that meant defeat, of being broken and in pain, and being the person Harry was, even if it was Malfoy, he couldn't bear to see that look in anyone.  
  
"Malfoy I meant what I said you know, about talking I mean. If you want to talk I'll listen...."  
  
"Dont Potter, dont feel 'sorry' for me or anything okay? I dont need or want that, especially from my enemy. Say what you wanted to and let me go." Draco said without emotion, just staring still acrost the pitch.  
  
Harry felt a bit tempered at that. "You know the whole weight of the world doesn't rest on your shoulders Malfoy, sometimes it's good to talk to someone, I should know."  
  
"Oh really? How the hell could the Golden Boy possibly know what it's like for a Malfoy huh? You know what though Potter, I really could care less. I know what you wanted, for me not to tell anyone that we're 'partnered' is that it? Fine Potter, I wont tell, just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Unless we have to leave the castle, just stay out of my way!" Draco said his voice breaking as he tried not to have these strange emotions running through him, and before Harry could stop him, he ran off.  
  
Harry stared at the retreating form of Draco, stunned at what he'd heard. If he didn't know better he say that Malfoy was definately not the person he'd known all these years. Malfoy's dont show those emotions, Malfoy's above all, dont break infront of their enemies. This Malfoy however, just did both, and it didn't fit in at all, and Harry was oddly enough, quite concerned.  
  
Harry became even more concerned when he realized Draco hadn't run off in the direction of the castle, but rather the complete opposite direction...towards the Forbidden Forest, and in the state Draco was in, he wasn't too sure that he would even know not to enter it alone. Harry didn't even stop to debate if he should have gotten a professor, instead he himself ran after Draco, and he hoped he wouldn't be too late. Unfortunately however, he was, for as he approached the edge of the forest, he saw all too clearly the form of Draco Malfoy disappearing inside and a part of himself nearly screamed.  
  
Running as fast as he could he followed Draco inside the forest but it was too late. Whereever Draco had gone he couldn't tell now, there was no visable pathways he could have taken in here, and the forest itself was more illusion then reality. Where it had been daylight moments before outside, in here it felt like the deepest part of the night, and sounds of strange creatures tore at his ears, whilst the smell of dampened earth assaulted his nose. Blindly he ran hoping for a sign, anything to let him know where Draco had gone, only to find himself running in circles it seemed.  
  
It could have been minutes, or hours later, he didn't know, but still he'd found no trace of Draco. His body hurt, he'd been scratched, his robes had been shredded even in some places by evil looking thorns, and he was both thirsty and peckish at this point. Sighing he tried to again find something familiar, but now everything was looking the same to him, and nothing seemed to point to either Draco, or a way out. He only hoped Draco was safe, and that soon someone would find them both in here.  
  
It was moments later that the air was pierced by a scream, and it sounded all too close for comfort. Harry jumped, then realized the scream wasn't made by animal, but by human, and it could only mean one thing...Draco was in trouble. The scream came again and Harry was luckily able to trace it, but stopped short when he came to a small clearing.  
  
Draco was indeed there, but was surrounded by 2 very nasty looking wolves. Harry had no doubts these weren't ordinary wolves, but some of the werewolves that were able to shape change at will, unlike Remus. These were the type of werewolves that were wild, untamed, and loved to feed off the innocent. They didn't want to turn you, they only wanted to kill you, and Harry knew he had to act fast, but he didn't have a clue what to do.  
  
At that moment however, something sailed over him and landed infront of the wolves, driving them back. The thing was able to get rid of the wolves, then went over and picked up Draco and walked over to where Harry was hiding.  
  
"Your friend needs help Harry Potter. You must leave this forest, again it is not safe for you to be here now."  
  
"Firenze? It..it is you! I"m so glad to see you I thought..." Harry said but his voice caught in his throat when he glanced over to where Draco was now lying in a shaft of light in Firenze's arms. "Draco my gods! What...what happened to him? The wolves, they didn't..." Harry thought he was going to be sick at that thought.  
  
Firenze shook his head. "Nae, they have not. However he needs help, now. At once. The forest can be cruel to those unawares of the true dangers Harry Potter."  
  
Harry sighed in relief. Atleast that was on thing he didn't have to worry on, Draco atleast was still human. "We've been here a while I think now, I dont know how to get out. Isn't there anything you can do for him Firenze?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Nae Harry Potter, I cannot. Only the unicorn could have helped him, but this boy is no longer able to sustain the touch from her. However the old man knows you are here, he waits with the wolf, and the one who watches the stars. I will bring you to them. This is all I can do now Harry Potter."  
  
Harry said no more but followed Firenze. His mind was whirling with what he'd just heard. Draco couldn't touch the unicorn? Not only that but he didn't want to begin to imagine what kind of trouble the two of them would be in with Professor Dumbledore. He assumed the wolf was Remus, but the one who watched the stars, he couldn't figure out that person. He doubted it was his astronomy professor, or he hoped it wouldn't be Professor Sinistra. Sighing he resolved his fate that he was in for a heck of a detention for this, if not getting expelled. He'd broken a cardinal rule, students were never supposed to enter the Forbidden Forest unless authorized.  
  
That fact that he was supposed to be 'partners' with Draco didn't matter, obviously he couldn't protect him when he really needed it. Which led Harry to another set of thoughts. thoughts that he was beginning to wonder about now. Why had he followed Draco into the forest instead of getting a professor? Why had he cared so deeply about the fact Draco had said those words to him earlier, causing Draco to run here in the first place? It wasn't just guilt, it was something more, something that tugged at him hard, and he was frightened just to think bout it.  
  
Suddenly he was seeing Draco in a different way, he was piecing together the things he'd been noticing since term started a scant day or so ago. The looks from Draco, the words, the actions. The unicorn. The look in Draco's eyes when he'd mentioned his father. Puzzle pieces that weren't quite filled in, but were starting to take some shape, an outline. Suddenly Harry felt this was his puzzle, and he had every intention of putting it together, and somehow a part of him hoped that in the end, it would be very much worth the trouble.  
  
His thoughts were then put on hold, as Firenze led them out of the forest, right into the path of Professor Dumbledore, Remus, and oddly enough, Professor Snape. Harry almost gave a grin if the situation wasn't so horribly bad, at the fact that Firenze refered to Snape as the starwatcher. However the look on all three of their faces was enough to sober anyone, and Harry felt chilled to the bone at the seriousness of the normally jovial headmaster.  
  
"Old one, wolf, star watcher, I bring you the two who are now found. I ask you take heed on them, they have suffered enough on this day. This one needs help, of which the unicorn cannot heal, but his heart will need more mending then you will be able to give. He is not the same as the one who was here long ago, yet he is in body." Firenze said to Albus as he handed Draco's still unconcious form to Severus.  
  
"As for this one, he is stronger, but he too needs to mend. The stars say the time comes soon, they will need to fight the dark, but as one, not two. You are wise to make your plans now. This one though must learn, and not fight what is ordained. The stars have spoken Harry Potter, listen to them." Firenze said and with a nod of his head, retreated back into the forest leaving the five of them alone.  
  
Harry didn't even know where to begin, nor even remotely what to say. They quickly walked back to the castle, Severus and Remus taking Draco straight away to the infirmary, whilst Harry went sullenly behind Professor Dumbledore to his office.  
  
Albus gave a long sigh as he settled himself behind his desk, and finally asked the question that had been in his mind since he got word from the centaurs that all wasn't right in the forest.  
  
"It seems your first days back are as usual, fraught with problems Harry. May I have an explination why you disobeyed strict rules about the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Harry sighed as well, he knew this was coming, yet he still had no clue how to approach it. So he did the only thing he could do, he started at the beginning. He told Albus everything that had happened up till that point, including the looks from Draco, the conversation right before Draco fled from him, and everything else. Albus listened and nodded, not saying anything until Harry was finished.  
  
"Professor? I dont understand though about what Firenze said. What happened to Draco that the unicorn cant help him?"  
  
"Well, I cannot fault you for what happened, truely it was unforseen that Mr. Malfoy should have ran that particular direction. As well as I will not blame you for trying to find him. As for your questions, I'm afraid I do not know. Centaurs are cryptic creatures, they govern themselves by the stars, though I know Firenze to go against the fates every so often. Perhaps there is more to you and Draco Malfoy being partners then seems, who knows? As for the unicorn, I fear that is something Mr. Malfoy would have to tell you himself, it is not in my place to do so."  
  
Harry looked a bit startled but nodded. "Right now I doubt he'll talk to anyone, especially me. He'll probably blame me for this if I know him." Harry said sighing.  
  
Albus looked thoughtfully at Harry for a moment then made a decision. "Harry, believe it or not, you were only gone for about 3 hours. Dinner should be shortly, and I am excusing you from any other classes today. You are to report to Madam Pomfrey for healing and you are to stay there until she says you may do so."  
  
"The infirmary sir? But I"m allright, I promise, just a few scrapes is all...."  
  
"No buts Harry, you're to report there immediately. Now go, and tell Severus and Remus to come in will you? Apparently I forgot to inform them of the new password." He chuckled the twinkle back in his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded and walked out, not daring to look back at the headmaster. Now for sure he'd have to see Draco again, and he was positive this wasn't going to go too well. Maybe he'd get lucky and he'd be able to get healed and leave before Draco woke up, either way he hoped he wouldn't have to talk to him. He did hope he was allright, but he didn't want to face the wrath that he knew was going to come his way when Draco finally woke up. Sighing Harry walked out of the passage to the headmasters office, and finding Severus and Remus outside told them to go in, and he headed dejectedly to the infirmary.  
  
Meanwhile in Albus's office Severus, Remus and Albus were discussion exactly what to do next.  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't expect that. What was Draco thinking running in there?" Remus said almost angrily.  
  
"Dont blame the boy Remus, he's having enough troubles as it is. You both should know all too well what it can be like to have hatred from the person you want love from." Albus said softly glancing from Severus to Remus.  
  
"That's uncalled for Albus. This has nothing to do with the two of us." Severus said with a bit of a growl.  
  
"It has everything to do with you Severus. If you two want to see them happy, I suggest trying something a little less dangerous. Until those two can work something out, they are not to leave the castle for any reason. If they cannot work out something by their next Herbology class, they will have to be accompanied by one of us. Hopefully Poppy will keep Harry there long enough for those two to talk."  
  
"I think Draco is in shock more then anything else, he should snap out of it soon enough. Poppy gave him something that should help anyway, and cleaned up his wounds. They weren't as bad as they looked atleast which was good." Remus said.  
  
"Good. I'll have a little talk with Poppy then, have them both confined to the Hospital Wing for the night. I expect both of you to check in on them regularly when possible." Albus said.  
  
"Albus, what did Firenze mean?" Remus decided to finally ask.  
  
"Ah, I knew you would pick that up Remus. I'm afraid that is something I cannot yet answer though, not even to the two of you. I will say however you were right in your initial observations, which is why I have allowed the pairings of the students as such, and the combination of the classes."  
  
"But what has all this to do with Harry and Draco?" Remus asked.  
  
"I fear our young Mr. Malfoy is beginning to understand there is more to life then what his father expects of him, and he is trying to fight that life. However he is growing weaker, the threats against him are very strong. You both know that the unicorn will only be able to help those untouched, and she could not help him now."  
  
"You're not implying that Draco's been...that Lucius..." Severus said stunned.  
  
"I will not accuse anyone of what I think, but there is no other explination for the refusal of the unicorn Severus, even you know that. Perhaps you're slight of hand in 'meddling' with Harry and Draco will be exactly what they both need. Harry obviously would never have thought of the things he is obviously thinking now, and the desires of Draco's for his enemy were there before you even saw him, which is what led you to 'meddle' in the first place"  
  
"He's got a point Sev. I saw that look on Draco's face back on the train, so it's definately something he's been thinking awhile now. All we have to do is get Harry to realize the same thing." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I'm all prepared to meddle, but in my own way. Sometimes people need a hard shove rather then a light nudge." Severus said with his usual air of arrogance.  
  
Remus chuckled. "So like you Sev, always wanting the path of destruction. Maybe your right though, these two are going to need more then a gentle nudge towards each other, but without getting one of them killed. Albus, permission to ah work on this issue more?" he said turning to the headmaster.  
  
Albus grinned and nodded at them both. "Whatever you think is needed, provided it is safe for them both. Firenze is right by the way, Voldemort grows stronger daily. Since we no longer have your ability to spy for us Severus, we can only hope that Harry will be strong enough to face whatever Voldemort is preparing for him this time. Harry has been lucky so far, but the true and final battle will have to come someday, and he'll need to be ready for it."  
  
Remus thought for a moment. "He's afraid isnt he. That's why he wouldn't accept the prefect badge right? He's afraid that anyone he gets close to dies, and being prefect was too much responsibility. That's why he broke up with Cho Chang, and that's why now he's afraid to admit there ever could be anything towards Draco, when that's exactly what he'll need to fight." Remus sighed.  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes, that's the reasoning behind Harry's refusal of the badge, though he wouldn't tell me the truth at the time, yet I know he is afraid. Draco needs Harry much as Harry needs Draco, that much I agree. Now, both of you go figure out a way to get them together, while I tell Poppy to keep them for the night. Much as I normally would never involve myself in something like this, it is for the future of the entire wizarding world that this is for. Harry is our only hope, but I fear that without love, the dark can easily win, and that is something that cannot happen."  
  
Severus and Remus agreed, then got up and headed back out, discussing how they were going to delicatly yet forcefully enough handle this. Albus meanwhile headed himself out to the infirmary, all the while thinking back to another time in which he'd played a helping hand in getting two other people together. Two people who normally wouldn't have said anything to each other except in hatred, and how desperately their friends knew otherwise. He remembered the day James Potter and Sirius Black approcahed him for help in getting Remus and Severus together, and although it had been a very rocky romance, in the end it had worked out just fine.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	7. Realities and Dreams

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Sorry on the delay again :sigh: bout of the flu got me this weekend after being caught in the rain all day Saturday. Dont know why the yanks call Florida the 'sunshine state' when all it seems to do here is rain! :mutter: could have stayed back in London for that! :gaze up: Anyway...on to chap 7 :)  
  


**_CHAPTER SEVEN: Realities and Dreams  
_**

With reluctance Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing only to be poked and prodded by a very unhappy Madam Pomfrey. Initionally his wounds hadn't felt that severe, however closer examination by the healer showed more then a few nasty things underneath his robes and shirt. She quickly healed him up, gave him some chocolate, and ordered him to lie down in one of the beds nearby and rest for a while, to Harry's immense dismay.  
  
_So much for the speedy sendoff. Guess I have to make the best of it or she'll never let me leave _he thought glumly looking round the infirmary from his bedside. Suddenly his eyes fell on a bed a few over, and he realized it wasn't empty. Infact, the person in that bed happened to be none other then Draco Malfoy, and that more then anything else since he got there seemed to break him out of his gloomy state.  
  
Forgetting Madam Pomfrey's forced advice to lie down, he got back up and walked over to Draco's bedside and looked down at him. He noticed that Madam Pomfrey had done a good job cleaning him up, you couldn't even tell he'd been injured so badly just a short while ago, but there was one thing she couldn't do apparently, and it was this thing that made Harry pull up a chair next to Draco's bed and stay there watching him.  
  
_Even in your sleep you look tormented Draco, why? What could have happened to make you like this eh? Selfish prat you normally are, even you dont deserve to have this haunting look even in sleep.... _Harry thoughts started, and he didn't even notice that he had thought of Malfoy by his first name.  
  
Harry didn't even notice that Albus and Poppy were watching them from somewhere's acrost the room. Albus had come to talk to Poppy not that long before, and told her not to release Harry yet from the Hospital Wing, and not to interfere with him nor Draco unless need be. Though she didn't understand what the headmaster was doing by encouraging those two to be together, she realized in as they both watched the two of them that obviously something was going on, and Albus as usual, knew best. She more then agreed then to leave them be unless needed.  
  
"They will be fine Poppy, trust me on this. I doubt you'll have much trouble from either of them this night, and keep them here as long as possible come morning. They both need this I believe." Albus said softly as they withdrew from the room.  
  
"Of course I trust you Albus, when have I ever doubted your judgements?" Poppy snorted in mock disbelief. "Is there anything _else _I should know before you head off?" she said looking him over carefully.  
  
Albus chuckled, Poppy had a strange way of being able to read his mind sometimes and he nodded to her. "Yes, Remus and Severus will be checking in on them at various times, allow them whatever they need. However, I do ask that you inform them not to intrude on the two unless they feel it nessaccery please."  
  
Poppy nodded, "Of course Albus, I'll tell them. I take it those two have err...renewed their _friendship_?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Albus grinned and chuckled again while nodding. "And none too soon in my opionin. I dont know how much longer I could have taken of Severus walking round this school as he was. He was becoming positively unbearable I must say!"  
  
Now it was Poppy's turn to grin as she replied, "Agreed. Sullen and sour as he normally is, it was becoming quite unpalatable. Smart move bringing Remus back when you did Albus, smart move indeed."  
  
"Who can deny fate my dear woman eh?" he said eyes twinkling. "I'll stop by again." he said giving her a nod and left the infirmary.  
  
Poppy watched as he left then turned her gaze back to the two boys. Whatever was going on she wouldn't interfere as promised, but she truely hoped Albus knew what he was doing. She didn't question his judgements, and had it been anyone else in the school she wouldn't dream of it, but this wasn't just two normal students. This was Potter and Malfoy, known enemies and between the two of them over the years, had kept her more then her fair share of busy. If Albus, Severus and Remus however saw something she didn't, then she wasn't going to go against the grain, and with that she turned and went back down the foyer to her office.  
  
Harry meanwhile was still very much lost in his thoughts, so much so that he hadn't even realized Draco was beginning to regain conciousness. It wasn't until Draco smacked him that he broke out of those thoughts.  
  
"Oww Malfoy, watch it will you?" Harry said rubbing his arm where Draco had struck him.  
  
"Cripes Potter, wasn't on purpose, though I admit that sadly. Why the hell are you in the Slytherin dorms anyway?" Draco said yawning and stretching, only to mutter an oath when he realized how sore he felt. "Geez, I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bludgers."  
  
Harry was a bit taken aback and said defensively, "_I'm_ not in the Slytherin dorms you git, _we _are in the Hospital Wing. Dont you remember anything?"  
  
Draco looked round in astonishment, Harry was right they certainly were in the infirmary and not the dorms. "How in Merlin's name did we get here then huh? Bet you had something to do with this Potter, so out with it!" Draco said sitting up an glaring at Harry.  
  
Although it wasn't actually his fault what happened, indirectly he certainly felt responsible for Draco running off into the forest by himself, but Draco not remembering that was more then a bit strange to him. "Quit fooling round Malfoy. I'm sorry I said what I did earlier okay? I didn't mean for you to...."  
  
"What do you mean Potter? What did you say or rather do to me to get me to end up in here?" Draco said slowly trying to keep his voice calm. Last thing he needed was to get Pomfrey in here with some sedation potion or something.  
  
Harry sighed, it was no good keeping what happened a secret from Draco, it just would make it worse when he did remember what happened to him later on. "Basically I wanted to talk to you, cornered you after Herbology, some err...things were said, and you umm..." Harry really didn't know what Draco had done after that so he wasn't too sure how to say it.  
  
"I did what? And what things were said?" Draco said keeping his voice cool and his gaze firmly on Harry's face. _Gods, does he have any clue how totally sexy he is when he's trying to hide something? _Draco suddenly thought, nearly blowing his trying-to-stay-cool reserve. Being this close to Harry all of a sudden, and more then alone apparently, was definately not a good thing right now for him.  
  
Harry on the other hand watched as for a second, so brief he almost missed it, that strange expression he'd seen earlier pass over Draco's face. Brushing it off, he decided to tell him the truth, and without stammering this time, told him exactly what happened, and what was said after Herbology class.  
  
Draco listened without saying a word. Though he really for the moment, couldn't remember saying those things, hearing it now from Harry's point of view made him almost blanche. What on earth had he been thinking to push away Harry's offer to talk? And to get so upset like that? Suddenly his head began to hurt, and he felt a bit dizzy so he quickly laid back down against the pillows, and suddenly everything came rushing back to him. The words, the anger, running off in the forest...everything right up until the wolves cornered him. And with those, other memories. Painful ones.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy you allright? Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said seeing Draco suddenly lie back against the pillows looking even more pale then he usually did. Hearing no response, he began to get up, only to find Draco's hand on his arm holding him there tightly.  
  
"No. Dont." Draco said weakly. "Just. Stay. Please." Draco suddenly felt tired, so very tired. The memories were flooding back to him quickly, and the last thing he wanted was Pomfrey taking them away again, and he found himself starting to slip off into sleep again anyway.  
  
Harry was more then concerned, but he sat back down in the chair next to Draco again, realizing that Draco still hadn't let go of his arm, and oddly enough Harry found it didn't bother him at all. He watched as Draco started to fall back to sleep, and very shortly he had indeed, fallen into a deep sleep. Draco's arm relaxed enough to let Harry's arm go, but Harry was too busy watching Draco's face to notice.  
  
Once again, Draco even in sleep seemed so unhappy, so lost, and in a strange way that look seemed to tug at a part of Harry he'd closed off long ago. To a boy of his age, 'long ago' shouldn't seem so long, but Harry was by no means 'normal', and unfortunately the look from the sleeping form of Draco was one he'd experienced before. Every summer when he'd go home he knew the loneliness, the torment, the pain of being incarcerated basically at the Dursleys. He hadn't joked with Draco earlier when he'd told him he understood, and it was sad that Draco couldn't understand that because somehow he was beginning to realize they had alot more in common then either of them might have thought.  
  
Gently brushing a strand of hair out of Draco's closed eyes, Harry's mind began to wander. _What are you doing to me Draco? How is it your so harsh and cold, yet you can look so vulnerable like this? Who's hurt you so much? _Harry yawned then and suddenly felt just as tired himself. It had been a long day, and he found now he could barely keep his own eyes open, infact he was too tired to even walk back to his own bed. Before he even realized it, his head was curled up in his arms, which conviently enough, were crossed over each other right next to Draco on the bed.  
  
Harry and Draco felt like they were being pulled by dreams neither of them could control. Odd dreams, full of odd images. Of people and places neither of them knew, yet were strangly familiar in feeling. What they didn't know was that through some twist, each were experincing the others dreams. And each of them were going to see things that would either drive them as far apart as possible...or bring them closer then they'd ever dreamed possible.  
  
During the course of the night, several visitors came and went to the Hospital Wing, yet none of them dared wake the two sleeping forms they came to look at. Though Poppy wanted several times during the night to move them apart and give them sleeping draughts to end the look of anguish on each others faces, she had made her promise she wouldn't interfere.  
  
Severus and Remus seemed to know perfectly well what was happening, and giving each other a nod seemed happy with what was taking place. They knew all too well that the 'dreams' the two boys were 'sharing' were all too important, and it had been their doing that they were experiencing this, unknown of course to Poppy.  
  
Earlier that evening when Harry had first come to the infirmary and eaten his dinner, he couldnt have known that down in the kitchens waiting for the summons for food from the Hospital Wing waited the potions master. A small smile tugged at the corners of the sullen man as he heard the summons, and quickly as possible before it was sent up, poured some liquid from a tiny vial he'd been holding till then.  
  
The potion was harmless really, and it could even only work if the two boys were close enough when they slept to have it work. Touch was by far, the best way to instigate this potion, and would have the greatest effects. It was called the Conmutation Potion which meant 'switching potion', and would effectively be able to 'switch over' Harry's dreams into Draco, and visa versa. Severus and Remus both hoped that this little switch might perhaps enable each boy to 'see' each other in a new light.  
  
Satisfied that the potion was doing it's job, Severus and Remus left the infirmary silently. Albus had told them they could meddle, and Severus had wasted no time making sure that he would 'push' them rather then 'nudge'. If this potion didn't do the trick, nearly nothing would. Both men were also remembering just how much of a 'push' they'd needed so very long ago to admit their feelings, and how they had lost so much because they'd been so afraid of them. So much wasted time, so much had been unsaid back then.  
  
They each seemed to know what the other was thinking and stopped short in the foyer. Neither of them knew who moved first, but suddenly they were both in each others arms, drawing strength just from the others touch. Words didn't need to be spoken, not anymore between these two men. They each gave a last glance towards the infimary, confident they're plans would work out for the best, and without letting go of each other silently made their way towards the little room off the Gryffindor Tower that was the current residance of the DADA teacher. Neither of them ever seemed to care where they ended up, as long as it was together, and in each others loving embrace.  
  
In the infirmary, the two boys that were the target of the potion of dreams seemed to find solace as well, for later on that night when Poppy went to check up on them, though she found the two boys in the same positions, she noticed one small change had taken place. Somehow during the course of their 'dreams', Harry and Draco had reached out for each other unknowningly, and each was holding the others hand, each with a look of peace finally on their faces.  
  
Smiling to herself and drawing the curtains round the two boys, she softly began to hum a little tune, and went off to bed, certain in the fact that on this night she wasn't going to be needed again.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	8. Dreams Showed The Truth

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Lynn - Heh such an apt referance! I honestly believe you're 100% correct, I'd probably have picked hell over Florida anyday! :laughs: honestly though, maybe because I live close to the everglades or something it seems like it never stops raining...and I never thought florida was sooooo cold! :brrr!: Ah well, since this be me home for a while yet, guess I have to make the best of it eh :/  
  


**_CHAPTER EIGHT: Dreams Showed The Truth  
_**

Draco was restless though he for a moment couldn't remember why. He'd awoken only a few moments ago unsure where he was, only a nagging ache in him that he didn't understand. As he lie there in the semi darkness however, the thoughts of nagging became a memory, a memory of a dream he wasn't sure could have been even real. Startled he almost tried to sit up, then he realized he wasn't alone wherever he was, that someone else was next to him, touching him. No, not even touching him, but holding him, or rather, holding his hand.  
  
Surprized he managed to look over to where he felt someone on the side of his bed, and to his greatest surprize, saw it was none other then Harry Potter. Harry The Boy Who Lived Potter. His enemy. And his worst desire.  
  
Torn between anger at remeberance of where he was and why now, and the electrical pleasure of Harry's hand in his own, he leaned back against the pillows sighing in frustration. Too good, it felt just too good to have Harry's hand in his, to feel his warmed skin against his own pale cold skin. _It shouldn't feel this good, it should be painful, I shouldn't be enjoying this yet how can I help it? I need him, I have to have him.... _Draco thought closing his eyes and trying to shake off the still nagging effects of his sleep.  
  
It was pointless though he realized for as soon as he closed his eyes, the images came again. A man, woman and boy about his age who resembled a small whale, yelling at Harry, forcing him into doing of all things _labor work_, of a time before that and of the feeling of suffocation by being locked up in a small dark closet with only slits of air allowed in. Being beaten up by the small whale, running nearly daily unless locked in that closet. Feelings of betrayal, of pain, anger, torment. And suddenly Draco realized what he was seeing.  
  
This wasn't just imaginary images in his head, they were real, and they were Harry's. This was Harry's life away from school, this was Harry's own personal hell after being thrust into the muggle world after his parents had died. Draco had on accident heard the stories of the famous Golden Boy's 'home life' when Granger and Weasley hadn't known he was listening in the library on occasions. He'd heard their whispered talks on how they were going to 'rescue' Harry every summer from the 'insanely awful muggles', but somehow he never really believed those stories. Until now that was.  
  
This had to be what Harry went through when he was home, yet how he was able to 'see' into Harry's life he didn't know. It didn't matter anyway as to how or why, but the fact was he did and could see it, and feelings began to swell through him that startled even himself. Anger towards those horrid muggles that abused and demeaned his Harry so. Pain at what Harry had to suffer even up till now, and the anguish at knowing now a bit of why Harry seemed to withdraw at times and fight so hard against Draco for what Harry thought Draco was. It was all beginning to make sense now to Draco, and for the first time since he realized how much he wanted Harry Potter, Draco began to question his motives.  
  
He had wanted to claim him as his own, make Harry his possession and his alone, but till now, he never stopped to think that Harry needed more then that. That Harry needed to be safe, secure, treated like a person and not the 'freak' that the woman had made him to be. Harry wasn't a 'freak' though, nor anything else. Harry was spot on, if he had any flaws, it was only that he cared too much for people, for everyone really except Draco Malfoy, and with very good cause. In all these years Draco had given him every reason to hate him, to abuse him, to best him in everything possible.  
  
He realized now lying in the hospital bed that he had been so wrong, so very wrong on who he thought Harry was. At school, in the wizarding world, Harry might very well be the most important person at the moment, the hope to defeat Voldemort and bring peace to a terrified nation, but in reality, he was only a 17 year old boy, hurt, degraded, and unloved except by a few. Remus Lupin, Sirious Black, Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore. Those were the only ones who saw Harry for who he really was, and truely cared for him. Unlike Draco, they didn't want to possess him, they only wanted to love him.  
  
**_Love_**. Such a strange word to Draco really. He thought he had 'loved' Harry, but till now he realized that he really had no clue at all what the real word of 'love' meant. Malfoy's ideas of love were warped, tainted, they made out love to be a hold on someone, a torment, a ruling nature, that was if the word 'love' even truely existed within the Malfoy life. He'd never heard the word physically from his mother or father, nor had he ever once said it to them. Respect yes, love no.  
  
Seeing Harry as he had in the dream though made him wonder if he could ever be capable of 'loving' Harry as the real meaning of the word meant. _Is it possible? Can a Malfoy 'love' another human being? I need him, I want him...but that's not the same is it. That's not 'love'. _Draco thought bitterly. Daring himself though, he opened his eyes and turned his gaze back down towards the sleeping boy at the side of his bed, and again marvelled at the warmth of Harry's hand within his own.  
  
_Oh Harry...I would give anything, do anything to learn to really know how to love you. Not to possess you, but to have you as an equal. Show me Harry...show me what I have to do...please...I want to learn so much....gods how I do need you Harry! _Draco thought and closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall, gave a long drawn out sigh of remorse.  
  
"Draco?" a soft, sleepy voice suddenly said from the side of the bed, causing Draco nearly to jump out of his skin.  
  
"Ha-Harry?" he said almost fearfully, opening his eyes again only to look right into sleepfilled yet an oddly haunted pair of emerald green eyes. He saw an expression in them suddenly that made him sharply pull his hand from Harry's and recoil into the pillows.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry. For it all." Harry said softly, turning his gaze downward.  
  
"For what Potter? What have you got to be sorry bout other then being the annoying git you usually are." Draco said regretting instantly at the sharpness of his voice and moreso for the fact he couldn't control even what he was saying.  
  
Harry didn't rise to the bait though, just sat there for a moment as if in debate at telling Draco something he wasn't sure he should. He looked off to a corner of the infirmary and shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, then looked back to Draco, a strange expression in his eyes. Rising up out of the chair he turned his back and began to walk to the other side of the room, abruptly turning back though as if he'd decided to say something after all.  
  
"Keep playing the game Malfoy, but you wont win. I'm not the 1st year little kid anymore, I dont play by the rules." he said without emotion, never taking his gaze from Draco's eyes. He said something else as well, something almost barely audible, but Draco's mind didn't register it at that moment. He turned back away then quickly and went back to his bed on the other side of the infirmary, as far from Draco as he could get.  
  
Draco didn't even time to say anything back, he was too stunned by Harry's words. _Game? What's he getting at....how..how did he know? _he thought almost in shock. Yes he had been playing a 'game', but not anymore, only he knew that Harry couldn't have known that. How Harry knew the rest though was beyond him, till suddenly something struck him, and he shivered from the thought that he could even be right.  
  
If Draco had exprienced Harry's life as it were while sleeping, could it be remotely possible then that somehow, some way, Harry had 'seen' Draco's life? That Harry _knew _what had happened to him? He drew his breath in sharply realizing it could only be the truth, that would explain the look Harry had given him. The look of fear, anger, pity...and compassion that he had seen just moments before when Harry had woken up and gazed at him. That had to be it, there was no other reason for it...Harry _knew_!  
  
Groaning in dismay he couldn't help but try to sink as far down into his bed as possible. Harry did know, but what he didn't or couldn't know was that Draco no longer wished to play that 'game'. He didn't want to make Harry his like that, all he wanted now was the real thing, the real emotions, the emotion to feel real 'love'. And somehow he was going to have to convince Harry of that, and soon, or Draco knew he would end up going over the edge. He couldn't get out of his mind the way Harry's hand had felt so good in his own, and the feelings it had brought to him. If Harry's hand alone could do that to him, imagine what it would be like to have Harry holding him in his arms, snuggling against him, snogging him...loving him. It was almost too much for Draco to bear.  
  
As he tried to hold back the tears that now freely flowed from the pain and angst in his heart, he suddenly remembered the last words Harry had said to him, and gasped in surprize. It couldn't be true could it? Did he really hear them or was he imagining those words? The tears still flowed in grief, but underneath them a tiny bit of hope began to stir in Draco's heart. It was a hope he would hold onto, and never let go, for it was all he had for the future.  
  
_"Dont give up Draco, cause I wont...."  
  


**  
**

_Hopefully I'll have chap 9 out tonight or by tomorrow. I realized this suddenly is becoming more Draco POVed, but I think next chapter I'll be moving it round a bit, will have to see. So far this is coming off the tip of me head so to speak, I hadn't actually written it up like some of the others, so if it seems a bit shorted let me know, having a bit of a problem being so tired to try and come up with ideas :sigh:.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	9. Late Night Revelations

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Sayuko - I know where your coming from, the first time I ever saw Remmy and Sevy together I did a few double takes :chuckle: however the more of 'em I read, not to mention the fact I'm a total Alan Rickman lover turned me round on that pairing...though I have to say I still adore Siri and Rem together! :) Either way, it's just impossible to picture Remus straight (though I've read quite a few good ones), he totally does belong with either Siri or Sev...something bout werewolves yummmmy!  
  
Prophetess - lets just say, he saw more then he probably should have :/  
  


**_CHAPTER NINE: Late Night Revelations  
_**

Two weeks had now passed since that incident in the infirmary. Harry didn't really care that he had to have missed the first Hogsmeade outing, giving Ron and Hermione some excuses that he had some things to catch up on, even though Draco had recovered and had been released from the Hospital Wing 2 days after the incident. Harry made efforts to not get in Draco's way since, staying as far away from him as he could during classes and taking different routes daily to class. None of this of course was being unnoticed by the silvery haired Slytherin, and in turn, Draco was atleast to Harry's eye, becoming more and more perplexed.  
  
It was an effort really on Harry's part to do all of this, and it was beginning to take a bit of a toll on him. His nights were sleepless almost, and his appetite wasn't up to his normal par after having been nearly starved all summer by Dudley's ever present dieting meals. Trying to avoid the side glances of Draco wasn't easy either, everytime he found himself unconsiously turning his gaze towards him, he could see the questioning look in his eyes, even if it was just the barest glance, but Harry always turned away, unable yet to give him the answers even he wasn't sure of.  
  
It was the end of second week now and Hermione and Ron finally began to notice the strained looks on Harry's face, and his noncommited eating habits, along with everything else. Talking it over in private they finally confronted him on it in the common room later that night.  
  
"Harry, is...is everything allright with you? You've not been your usual self since we got back from summer hols, and well frankly we're worried." Hermione said tentivately.  
  
"Yeah mate, you've barely said a word bout Quidditch yet even, that's not like you at all Harry." Ron said giving him a once over stare.  
  
Harry blinked in surprize. True he hadn't paid much attention so far this year and he knew he'd been trying hard to avoid Draco, but he hadn't realized even his friends were noticing. "Err, well, it's just that...well you know, long summer and all. Guess I'm just a bit tired. We've got the N.E.W.T.S this year and I'm err worried bout it is all." he said managing to flash a weak grin at Hermione. Hopefully she would buy this atleast even if Ron might not.  
  
"Awe come on Harry, now you're starting to sound like 'Mione! N.E.W.T.S, of all things! Not like you have anything to worry bout there mate!" Ron said almost in disgust, while getting snorted at by Hermione.  
  
"Well I think atleast one of you two has the right idea this term. Honestly Harry, if it was just bout the N.E.W.T.S you should have said something! And here Ron and I were beginning to think you were in love!" she laughed, Ron chuckling along with her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're looking pretty star struck there mate, almost like I was before I admitted me feelings to 'Mione." he said blushing her way and getting a soft smile in return.  
  
Harry however was dumbstruck. In love? Love?!!! Of all things! "Hell no I"m not in love, what a stupid thing to think!" he said quickly and chuckled trying to cover up something internally he wasn't going to think infront of these two. Suddenly he had an overwhelming desire though to get away from his two best friends. He needed to think, and fast.  
  
"Well personally mate I think it's high time you did find someone to well...you know...care bout. Really Harry it's quite err...wonderful." Ron said blushing again and gazing lovingly towards Hermione.  
  
"If you're really worried bout the N.E.W.T.S Harry though I'll be happy to help you out you know, just give me the word. And I agree with Ron by the way, you're 17 now Harry, time you find someone too." Hermione said grinning at him.  
  
"Err well, thanks for the vote of confidence guys, but I'll be allright. After all, not everyone is as lucky as you two eh? Look I have to take care of something, I'll see you in a while. And thanks for the help 'Mione, I'll be sure to ask when I need it." Harry said smiling back at them both, underneath though he was thinking a mile a minute. He really had to leave, and now. "Bye!" he said not even giving them a chance to respond and bolted out the portrait hole.  
  
Catching his breath on the otherside, he hadn't a clue where he would go, he just knew he had to go somewhere's far away from the commons just then. Unfortunately it was late enough to warrent ducking curfew, not that Harry would have cared, he often times snuck out after lights out, though usually with his cloak. Muttering a quick curse to himself at forgetting it just then, and not wanting to be caught out infront of the Gryffindor commons by anyone either student or professor, he moved further down the hallway.  
  
He found a small nook and whispered, _"Accio Invisibilty Cloak!"_ and was promptly rewarded with one of the few treasures he held most in his life. One of the last links he had with the parents he'd never known, and one of the few possessions he had that he truely loved. Sliding underneath it with 6 years of long practise, he found himself wandering through the hallways, unsure of where he was going even, only strange thoughts running through his mind.  
  
He heard footsteps all of a sudden from behind him and ducked into a dark nook again, and almost gasped as he realized where he was. Somehow his feet had brought him almost to the Slytherin dorms area, and right now he was not more then 5 feet from the door to the potions classroom. Whoever was behind him though was approaching and quickly from the sound of it, so he stayed right where he was.  
  
He couldn't see the person though yet as far back in the nook as he was, even with the cloak he still had the fears of always being discovered, but he heard the soft knock upon the door of the potions classroom, and gasped nearly in surprize at what he heard next.  
  
"Who is it, what do you want?" he heard the voice of Snape say in his usual growl.  
  
"It's me, open up." he heard to his surprize, the voice of Remus Lupin respond. Curious now what Remus would be doing down in the dungeons at this time of night, he risked peering round the corner of the nook, and right at the back of Lupin who was infront of the door.  
  
A second later he saw the classroom door open, and expected Snape to make some horribly rude comments towards Remus at disturbing him, however he was moved into shock at what he heard and saw next.  
  
"Your late." Severus said without his usual sarcasm, but in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry, little problem in the Hufflepuff wing and Flitwick needed some advice. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" Remus said stepping into the classroom.  
  
"Long enough wolf. I've better things to do then sit round all night. You'll have to make it up to me now you know." Severus said lowering his voice and surprizingly to Harry, a small smile played at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Ah, I see. Perhaps then we should _discuss _my being late in more detail Professor?" Remus said in a somewhat huskier voice moving closer to the potions master.  
  
Severus only looked at Remus for a moment then apparently lost his reserves. He never could stop himself when the werewolf used that tone of voice, and especially when Remus was this close to him. He quickly grabbed Remus by the back of the neck then and pulled him sharply against him, allowing himself to admire as always the warm feel of Remus against his body. Without a further thought, he pulled Remus into a kiss that was by no means tender, but was passionate, heated and more then definately arousing. For a few moments neither of them moved, only the hushed sounds of a wayward moan seemed to fill the air.  
  
Breaking the kiss off, Remus drew Severus away from the door towards somewhere's Harry couldn't see, but had every reason to believe was the way to the potion masters private chambers. The two of them were gone nearly 10 minutes before Harry finally moved from the hiding place he'd been in, his mind whirling with the scenes he'd just witnessed.  
  
_Remus and...Snape...together? Is it even possible? I thought those two hated each other! Gods though...Remus and Snape, it's unreal....Yet it does explain the looks I saw, but still, those two together is like..well...good and evil! _Harry thought moving away from the nook and heading yet again in a direction he didn't even stop to think bout. His mind was still whirling when he finally realized he had found his way to the top of the astronomy tower, and without really thinking, he headed into what appeared to be a small unused classroom.  
  
Taking off his cloak he made his way to a windowsill that was big enough to sit on, and sat overlooking the lake. He was trying still to piece together what he'd seen, and worse, the feelings that he was feeling by watching that little episode. Feelings that for two weeks he'd been trying to avoid, and even moreso, at the way his own body had reacted at seeing Remus and Snape together. Closing his eyes, he thought back to that day at the Hospital Wing with Draco, and of the dream he'd had.  
  
He recalled every single detail of that dream, or rather nightmare, in which he'd had. Seeing Draco in his dreams wasn't a first time for him, he knew he'd dreamt of him before then, though he never really recalled of what it was they'd done in his dreams, and he never really wanted to know if how he usually felt after waking up after those dreams was any basis to go on. But this dream was different, this dream was almost, was infact, all too real for him. And what was even stranger was that he'd remembered it, in every sordid detail.  
  
The dream had been of Draco's life, of his parents, of things that Draco had heard, seen, and to Harry's digust, been done. The words of cruelty, the torment, the anger, and the last part of the dream...well of that he didn't even want to touch. But that wasn't all that he'd exprienced during the dream, not by any means. And it was of that in which he'd been running from this past two weeks. That and his own feelings.  
  
He knew by now that women weren't going to be a part of his life, he found this out after trying to date Cho Chang back in 5th year. It hadn't worked out but not for the reasons he gave her and everyone else at school. It wasn't because he was afraid for her, that was codswallop as Hagrid was fond of saying. The truth was, and he dared never to admit it to anyone, perhaps not even himself back then, was that he felt nothing when they were together. Not that he didn't care bout her, he did, just not in the way he thought he would. He found this out after the first time they had snogged.  
  
He thought there would be fireworks, or atleast something, but there was nothing. Not the nightingales singing, not the heated arousal he'd expected to have like in the love stories of both muggle and wizarding novels alike, just nothing. He tried to brush it off, and attempted at making the relationship work for nearly 2 more months, but he finally realized it was niether doing him, nor her, any good to keep up the appearances. Finally, in a very gentle sort of way, he broke it off with her, and luckily she didn't mind and they were still friends though rarely saw each other now that she'd graduated.  
  
At first he thought maybe it was because she wasn't the 'one', the one he was meant to be with and all that, till he realized differently. It was Dean and Seamus who really made him see the truth though. When the two of them came back last year from summer hols together looking happier then he'd ever seen them before, he realized that's what he too wanted. And he wanted that happiness from a man, not a woman. It took a while to get himself to admit he was that way, but in the end, it was no use denying it. And tonight especially he knew he couldn't.  
  
Seeing Remus and Severus embrace each other like that made his own body respond, and he knew that had it been a a true sign that it was a male he craved. Someone who would hold him like that, kiss him, love him. Someone he would do anything for, even die for. Which somehow oddly enough, brought his mind elsewhere before he could stop it, and he gave a little sigh at the thoughts beginning to run through his head.  
  
"Planning on jumping and saving Voldemort the time of killling you himself Potter?" a voice drawled from the door interrupting Harry's thoughts and making him jump nearly out of his seat.  
  
"Ma-Malfoy! You stupid git, dont do that!" he said with a growl, turning to face his enemy.  
  
"Why not? Scared or something?" Draco said again with the classic sneer and moved a bit further into the room. It had been only by chance that he couldn't sleep that night and found himself in the astronomy tower, and even more by chance that he'd found Harry in the one room he'd decided to peek into. He'd actually watched Harry for the past 5 minutes till he finally had decided to say something to him after hearing him sigh like that.  
  
"How long have you been there anyway Malfoy?" Harry said void of emotion this time, and turned back towards looking out at the moonlit lake.  
  
"Long enough. You know if you really want to die I can think up better ways to do it then jumping off the tower. Bit messy really." Draco said sitting down on one of the dusty desks, not taking his gaze off the back of Harry's head.  
  
"For your information, I wasn't planning on jumping, though sorry to dissappoint you and your family." Harry said in a huff turning back now towards Draco with a glare.  
  
"Pity, my father might enjoy hearing of your untimely death, and probably praise me to the heavens for thinking I had a hand in it." Draco said meeting Harry's glare with one of his own. He was having a very hard time trying to think up retorts when Harry was apparently so alone, and so vulnerable right now if that sigh he'd heard from him was any indication.  
  
"Would he though? I wonder..." Harry said in a different voice this time to Draco's surprize, causing Draco to look at him sharply.  
  
"What do you care anyway Potter, you dont need to impress anyone." Draco said scathingly.  
  
"You think it's so easy being me Malfoy? Living up to everyone's standards of being "The Boy Who Lived"? Of being told over and over you're the only hope of the wizarding world? Of seeing the people you care bout die at your own hands really?" Harry said softly but scornfully.  
  
"I-I suppose I never really thought of it like that." Draco said without his usual sneer a bit stunned at how Harry had reacted to his comment.  
  
Harry didn't respond to that, unsure really of what to say. He was tired of the battles in defending himself to everyone, and he had a strange feeling, so was Draco. The both of them sat in silence then for a few minutes, till Harry finally broke the silence.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah Potter?"  
  
"Why do you really hate me so much? Is it cause I wouldn't take your hand back in 1st year?" Harry said getting off the windowsill and walking dangerously close to where Draco was still sitting on the desk.  
  
"I dont know Potter, not anymore. Maybe it was that back then, maybe it's because we're just meant to hate each other. Why do you hate me so much?" Draco said turning away from Harry.  
  
"I could say cause your a selfish prat who cares for nothing but fame, power and money and because you're an evil git to boot...." Harry said but seeing Draco jump to the bait finished his comment. "But that's wouldn't be the truth."  
  
Draco looked at Harry levely, wondering what to respond to that, and oddly enough found himself giving Harry a grin. "I suppose I deserve that Potter. Truth is a bitter pill sometimes. So what is the truth then?"  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to grin. "I dont know Malfoy, not anymore then you do. Though I'm not sure I agree with the phrase 'maybe it's because we're just meant to'. Maybe it's been drilled into us for so long that we _have _to hate each other, we just dont know any different." he shrugged turning his mind for a second back to Remus and Severus.  
  
"So...you saying then we _dont _have to hate each other Potter?"  
  
"I'm just saying that maybe we've done what everyone else expected of us for so long we dont know any better that's all."  
  
"And what, pray tell Potter, do you suggest we be? Friends?" Draco said masking his face to hopefully not reveal the tightness he suddenly felt inside his chest.  
  
"Well, not enemies. Friends...has an odd ring to it though when it involves you and me Malfoy."  
  
"Honestly Potter, can you really see us acting like friends infront of the whole school? People will think we've been possessed or something." Draco actually smirked.  
  
Harry only chuckled though. "Agreed. But we can be civil to each other apparently, we're doing so now...and we did so a few weeks ago..." Harry said remembering again the time in the infirmary.  
  
Draco looked back at Harry in surprize. He by no means forgotten the day, but his hope had began to fade these last 2 weeks with how much Harry had avoided him. "That was err...a mistake that's all. Stupidity." he said though trying to draw away his thoughts.  
  
"Was it?" Harry asked softly looking at Draco now in a strange way.  
  
"What do you mean Potter?" Draco said trying to interpret that look but failing.  
  
Harry's mind was beginning to take some very odd turns. Suddenly being this close to Draco was having a strange effect on him he didn't quite understand. Maybe it was a leftover of the feelings he'd had from seeing Remus and Severus, maybe it was his mind replaying the events of the dream he'd had 2 weeks ago involving Draco, whatever the case was, he was suddenly feeling very strange.  
  
Draco noticed this sudden shift in moods, and wondered if something had happened to Harry for he was suddenly looking a bit odd. "What is it Harry, you okay?" he said, not even realizing he'd called Harry by his first name.  
  
Harry however caught it, but decided to say nothing at the moment. Finally he decided he had to know, had to know if what he'd seen was real, or really just a dream. "That night...in the infirmary...I had a dream..." he began.  
  
"Dream? What...what kind of dream?" Draco said looking a bit odd himself now.  
  
"About you. About your life. About..."  
  
"No! Whatever you _think _you saw Potter, forget it, just forget it!" Draco said sharply and got up quickly and started to move to run out the door.  
  
"It's true then, or you wouldn't be running away from me Malfoy!" Harry said in a strange voice and with his expert seeker skills grabbed Draco's arm to stop him.  
  
"Dont Potter, dont do this, you dont want to know trust me. Just leave me be!" Draco said through clenched teeth, emotions of having Harry touching him again threatening to take over his sanity.  
  
Little did Draco know however that Harry was equally feeling emotions at touching Draco again. Forgetting conventions, forgetting the dream even, Harry couldn't stop himself from what he felt this time. It was too much for him, and without saying another word, just as Severus had done to Remus earlier, he suddenly grabbed Draco's neck with his other hand and harshly brought the grey eyed Slytherin to him.  
  
Without another word, not even realizing that Draco wasn't even fighting him, he brought his lips down hard to Draco's own lips, nearly crushing them with his own heightend sense of passion. Raw, complete, needed passion. And to his delight, and surprize, found that Draco was responding to it just as equally.  
  
Niether of them knew how long they were there, all sense of time had long ceased to exist. However, just as suddenly as it had began, it ended. Draco pulled away, his thoughts in a mess, but he knew this wasn't right. He wanted Harry, gods know he wanted him and needed him, but not like this. Not while there was so much still between them. With a strangled cry he broke away from Harry, only giving him the briefest of painfilled glances, and bolted out the door before Harry could stop him.  
  
As Harry watched Draco leave his mind raced. He couldn't have stopped Draco had he even wanted to, which he didn't. He barely could understand why he'd just done that, why he lost control like that with Draco, but he couldn't sort out enough yet to comprehend why. His lips still stinging from the heated kisses that had been exchanged, he gathered up his invisibility cloak and headed back down towards the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
It didn't hit him until he was safely back in his bed a short time later that something had definately happened in that astronomy classroom overlooking the moonlit lake. Suddenly he understood Remus and Severus, the coldness of the daytime, the heat and fire of the nights when they were free. And it made sense. With a plan forming in his mind, and a smile beginning to play on his still stinging lips, he began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Right before he did however his sleepfilled mind realized something that made Harry's smile grow even deeper. Somewhere now he remembered hearing something during the kiss with Draco in the tower, he'd swear that even though it was the middle of the night...that he'd heard nightingales singing.  
  


**_  
_** The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	10. Classroom Discussions

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Shinigami - alot of it can refer back to chap 8 in the infirmary...Draco ran because he now knows that Harry did see those 'events', among other things, and he knows Harry still thinks he wants to play that 'game', however what Harry saw didn't include the realizations in the infirmary itself, since that came afterwards. Draco now wants him not as a 'possession' but for real...and he doesn't want Harry under the false circumstances that Harry thinks...hope that cleared it up :)  
  
Enimity - thanks for the help on that, that's what happens at 2 am in the morning heh! I fixed it though and reposted it so hopefully now it's pretty much error free, much much appreciated! Let me know if you find more oddities, now that I no longer have a beta reader (she would have to back to England when I needed her the most wail!) I'm stuck with only spellchecking :sniff:  
  
Soulsister - how could I be anything but eh? :laughs: that be me, the totally hopeless romantic :sighs deeply: but then, with Harry and Draco round, how can anyone be anything but! :grins:  
  
Loverwren - haven't read that one, if you find the name of it let me know, would love to read it!  
  
Mandraco - as always hugs!  
  


**_CHAPTER TEN: Classroom Discussions  
_**

Harry awoke the next morning with the same smile still on his lips. The night before had brought new realizations to him, though just yet he still wasn't sure how he was going to lay in the groundwork for the plans he was still drawing up involving Draco. He knew he'd have to move cautiously, Draco's sudden departure and the painstricken look in his eyes last night told Harry all too well something else was going on besides Draco playing his little 'games' with Harry.  
  
He still wondered why Draco had fled though, he thought what happened last night was exactly what Draco had wanted so badly, yet when the oppertunity had been handed to him on a silver platter, he turned tail and ran. For a moment Harry wondered if it had something to do with that image of him right before school started that he'd seen, which sent a shudder down Harry's spine at how well he still could vividly see those images, but somehow he wasn't sure that was it at all. No, it was something else, and something Harry had every intention of finding out what and why.  
  
As Harry sat there thinking in the hot shower before breakfast, his mind was racing on how he was going to be able to find a way to get Draco alone again, and where they could possibly go. He needed to talk to Draco, to get some answers, and as a little smile played on his lips, possibly something else. Oh he had no intentions of flat out shagging Draco Malfoy on the floor of some unused classroom, but even Harry couldn't deny the fact that the kisses that had been exchanged last night were most definately desirable, and something he had every intention of repeating.  
  
Turning the water off and going back to the dorm room, he noticed he was late, everyone else had allready gone down for breakfast most likely. Lately Ron didn't bother to wait on Harry, wanting to see Hermione as soon as possible in the mornings, and knowing those two, as far into the night whenever possible. Chuckling a bit at how things certainly had changed since those two started going out, he was more then grateful at the moment for the silent time. Time that he needed to concoct his plans.  
  
_The sorting hat really should have put me in Slytherin I think...I'm getting far too ambitious these days! _Harry thought wryly. He had finally learned over the years that Slytherin house wasn't really 'evil', just pure ambitiousness, slyness, and okay the occasional 'bad seed'. However you sliced it though, Harry was a true born Gryffindor heir, and even Gryffindors were known for that, if Peter Pettigrew was anything to go by, so when you looked at it, the house really didn't matter, the person did. And right now, Harry James Potter was thinking some very Slytherinistic ideas.  
  
Looking over his schedule for the day, he came acrost a bit of a salvation. The second class of the morning was luckily a 'free period' library class, and right after that and before supper was the time in which the students would take their 'electives'. Harry and Draco were the only 2 in the particular 'elective' they'd picked, and Harry still hadn't remembered even picking it but apparently he had, and that might just make things a bit easier. Harry finished getting dressed, his new plan in his mind, and headed down to breakfast, hoping that everything would work out.  
  
"Oi Harry, where've ya been? Breakfast is nearly over!" Ron said taking a huge helping of scrambled eggs onto his plate along with some knockers and potatoes.  
  
"Sorry Ron, got a bit of a late start." Harry said gazing up at the amount of food on Ron's heaped plate. "Geez Ron, how can you eat like that?" he said in mock disgust.  
  
"I agree, it's barbaric if you ask me!" Hermione interjected giving Ron a glaring look.  
  
"Offf, 'm 'roin 'oy" Ron said with a mouthfull of potatoes. "Err, sorry, I mean I'm a growing boy" he said sheepishly as he swallowed the food.  
  
"Growing? Ron Weasley you're allready 6'2! More like fattening is what it is!" Hermione said still very disgusted at Ron and making sure he knew it.  
  
"Awe 'Mione, guess he just wants to look like Dudley after all. Just more of him to love!" Harry said with a laugh winking at her.  
  
Ron gulped in midchew and gave Harry a dirty look. "Low blow mate, low blow. Allright then fine, I'll stop. Just dont blame me when I wither away to nothing!" he said grudingly.  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed. "Ronald Weasley, what am I going to do with you" Hermione said giving a mock sigh.  
  
"Guess you'll have to make it up to me later." Ron said winking at Hermione with a little grin and putting his arm round her waist.  
  
Hermione just grinned and gazed up at the ceiling, but apparently was satisfied with the response. "I guess I'll have to." she said winking back at him. Turning back to Harry she said, "So you have potions with Malfoy again today eh? Surprized he hasn't tried to pull anything yet, especially when you two are the only ones taking that elective. How do you put up with that prat Harry I swear!" she said with a frown on her face.  
  
Harry chuckled. "It's okay 'Mione, he's actually behaved so far in the few classes we've done together. I doubt he'll really try to pull anything on me when Snapes over us like a hawk. Narrows it down a bit to pull something when there's only 2 of us in there." he said jokingly. _I wonder how they're going to react when the time comes.... _he thought hesitantly. They were his two best friends in the world, but even they had their limits, and Draco Malfoy was definately at the top of those limits.  
  
"Well just take care allright? We best be off though, we have Herbology first class and I cant wait to see those new plants Professor Sprout got in yesterday!" Hermione said grabbing Ron by his arm and nearly dragging him off out the door. "Come on Harry, dont be late now!" she yelled back over her shoulder while leaving.  
  
Harry got up to follow him but not before taking a quick glance round the room. Most of the Slytherins were at the table still, however as his eyes glanced over the area Draco normally sat in, he was surprized to find he wasn't there. He had been running so late as he'd come in that he hadn't even checked to see if Draco was even there before morning meal, and he wondered now if something had happened. It was then that to his even more amazment, when he scanned the head table, he realized Dumbledore wasn't to be seen either, which was highly unusal at this time of day. Dumbledore never missed a meal unless it was urgent, and whatever was going on he had a sneaking suspision involved them both. However he had little time to think more on it or he'd be late for class, and right now he really didn't need a detention, whatever it was, would have to wait.  
  
Draco was still nowhere to be seen during Herbology, and Harry was beginning to get throughouly worried by the time the class ended. Not just because his plans were getting skewed since without Draco they weren't able to happen at all, but in geniune concern for Draco on the whole. Harry realized that it was now the 'free period', but he had no intention of heading his way to the library. In point of fact, oddly enough he found himself somewhere's else, and quite the opposite place in which he originally intended to go during his freetime. Making his mind up at seeing where he's subconciously led himself, he decided to take the inititive and go see the one person who might have a clue what had happened to Draco, and maybe even, help him in his plans.  
  
"Professor? Professor are you here?" Harry said walking into the apparently empty classroom.  
  
A small door opened on the other end of the room and the person Harry had come to see walked out. "Potter. To what do I owe this esteemed visit?" Severus said scowling at him.  
  
Harry eyed him for a moment debating how he would handle this. He wasn't sure he really should do things this way, and hadn't originally intended it, but right now he was running low on options, though he really wasn't sure this was the person in which he should put his trust. He was one of the few people that knew some truths bout Severus Snape, and he also knew that Snape would rather see Harry dead then admit those truths. But as things were, desperate times indeed, called for desperate measures.  
  
"_IF _you're done examining me Mr. Potter, say what you came to say then leave. I rather not have to deal with you until next period when I'm forced to do so." Severus said in his usual cold sneer.  
  
Harry made up his mind. "Look, I know you and I never hit it off, and I know the reasons behind your 'hatred' of me, but I'm _not _my father allright? I cant turn back time and change what _he _did. I"m really tired of having to live up to that too, since obviously you have shall we say, reconciled that little incident with someone else involved." he said not taking his eyes off Severus's.  
  
Severus seemed startled for a moment, but regained his composure. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter, I have no clue as to what you are referring to. Though I am fully aware you are not your father, as they say, like father like son. You have yet to prove to me you are any less careless as your father was." he drawled.  
  
"Maybe I am, but atleast I dont blame people for something they didn't do. And I do believe, professor, you know _exactly _what I'm talking bout." he said in a steely voice that was going to show Snape he wasn't going to back down from him.  
  
"Potter, unless you came here to annoy me even moreso then usual, which unless you wish a weeks worth of detention, turn yourself round and leave." Severus said walking back towards the door he'd come out of.  
  
"Maybe Professor Lupin will be more then happy to have a little chat with me then since you're too busy to do so." Harry said grasping at his trump card.  
  
Severus stopped dead in his tracks and stiffend. _He knows _was the only thought that he could get a grasp on. Turning round, he walked back over to Harry and looked at him coldly, trying desperately to throw Harry off, but realized it wasn't going to work, somehow Harry had found out, there was no two ways bout it. Sighing in frustration, he indicated for Harry to sit down at the desk next to him. "How...when did you...."  
  
"Last night. It wasn't intentional professor, I just happened to be err, wandering and well, I saw Remus, and he was...and he was..." Harry wasn't sure exactly now what to even say, it still was hard for him to understand all this.  
  
Severus scowled. "Out after curfew? Figures. I assume with that invisibilty cloak of James's?"  
  
Harry was taken aback. "You...you know bout the cloak?" he said surprized.  
  
Severus actually chuckled. "After that little stunt of yours in 3rd year I had a nice chat with Remus bout how you pulled it off. Took some time but eventually he told me the truth. Explains now quite a bit bout how James and the rest of them pulled off things that were never explainable back then." he said thinking back into the past.  
  
"It's true then, you and Professor Lupin really are....?" Harry turned away actually blushing at the thought.  
  
"Why I feel the need to tell you I dont know, however...yes, it's true."  
  
"How long? I mean, you cost him his job in 3rd year, and you acted like you hated him well, forever now."  
  
"Long enough if you must know, and yes I did that, but it was jealousy. Anger more at Sirius then Remus. I hated Sirius for showing me the truth bout Remus, I still do. Not for what Remus is, but for the fact Remus could have killed me at Sirius's expense. I knew perfectly well your father had nothing to do with all that, and as to your earlier question, I dont hate you Harry, believe it or not." Severus said sighing.  
  
"Then why..." Harry began but was cut off by Severus.  
  
"James was a slacker. He was too busy off being a 'marauder' to worry about his grades, or anything else. Pranks and mischief was all he cared for back then, and personally I couldn't stand it. He was the heir of Gryffindor, yet he acted like a common muggle who had no more sense then a child. If it hadn't been for your mother, he'd never have grown up. I didn't want you to end up the same way, I still dont. You're better then that Harry."  
  
"I-I didn't know. Everyone always makes him out so great...." Harry said softly, sadly.  
  
"Harry, noone wants to know the truth bout how their parents might have been over what they hoped they were. Despite all however, your father had a good heart, something that even back then I couldn't. I was jealous of everything your father had that I never could. It wasn't money, it wasn't fame. It was who he was. He had a joie de vie, a love for life I never could. He could have had everything in school, but he threw it away on games, while I had to struggle to survive. That's why I hated him."  
  
Harry suddenly saw almost what it must have been like for Severus back then. To be so hated, so much alone. "Why Remus then? Didn't he treat you like my father and the rest did?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "No, oddly enough he didn't. After that incident he became truely afraid, not for me or his friends, but of himself. He retreated into himself for a long time, depressed and lonely. James was with Lily by then, and had other interests then to sit round all day waiting on Remus to break out of his shell, and Sirius and Peter, either they didn't seem to notice, or didn't care. He would spend long hours at the lake alone, or in the library. When I realized he hadn't a thing to do with what had happened, and why he was doing that to himself, finally I felt guilty."  
  
"Guilty? For what?"  
  
"Because if I hadn't been the one to be so curious of those 4, none of it would have happened. Remus was only doing what was natural in that state, but he hated himself for almost killing me, as if it was his fault. That was a guilt I could no longer live with. One day I sought him out and though it took a while, we realized how much in common we had with each other. Alone and miserable, we sought solice in each others company, and eventually..."  
  
"Eventually we fell in love." a voice from the doorway broke in.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
Remus chuckled. "Not to wise to leave the door open during such discussions Sev dont you think?" he said closing the door and walking over to where Severus was standing. "Did I interrupt something vastly important? I do hope so" he grinned towards them both.  
  
"Err..well, that is...Professor Snape was telling me...umm..." Harry began.  
  
"Telling you how we fell in love. Yes, I heard that. And he's right, all of it, or atleast the few moments of it I heard. Severus saved me from alot of things, mainly myself back then Harry. We both needed each other, as now you need Draco." he said focusing his gaze on Harry to see his reaction.  
  
Harry just looked at him dumbfoundedly. "You-you knew? You both knew? When...how?"  
  
Severus and Remus grinned. "As far back as the train ride Harry, though it was purely onesided, Draco's side. I saw the look Draco gave you, and I decided to act on it. I recruited Sev into it when I got here, and so far it was working. Albus has been most obliging in all this as well."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? He knows bout this too?" Harry said surprized then groaned.  
  
"Now now Harry, dont worry. He's only wanting what is best, you know that." Remus said gently.  
  
"And you all think Draco really is for the best? How do you know that?" Harry demanded.  
  
Severus snorted, "You wouldn't be calling him Draco if it wasn't now would you Harry."  
  
Harry stopped short anything else he was going to say. Thinking swiftly he realized Severus was right. "Okay fine, maybe you're right. But what bout you two? How do you two manage to be allright when you're both....well...you know..."  
  
"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Really Harry, we're not exactly children anymore, however I do see your point. We're lifemates Harry, we've sworn to each other the bonds of that, as wolves do with each other. Though Severus is hardly a werewolf, the concept is the same, once wolves mate, it's for life, even if things go skewed during that life. Severus did what he had to do, even driving me away back then. That didn't mean we still didnt love each other." Remus said softly and glanced towards Severus.  
  
"Foolishness is my downfall Harry. Going to Voldemort, killing, torturing for none other then sick power, driving away all those I have loved...is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I make you work hard Harry not because of hate, but because I couldn't bear to see you fail. So much, whether you like it or not, does rest on your shoulders, as well as Draco's. He needs you more then ever Harry, his father brings him closer and closer to forcing the mark upon him, and without you he'll be lost." Severus said softly.  
  
"I think I understand Professor. I should tell you something, the other night...at the infirmary, I had a dream bout Draco. It was horrible, his whole life he's been hated, alone, practically tortured...and...and worse..." Harry said trembling now at the memories.  
  
"Harry, dont. Dont tell us, it's not our place to know these things. Right now Draco's playing a dangerous game, and you're in the middle of it. But your not the only thing that's involved. His feelings for you I have no doubt, are genuine, even if Draco doesn't fully understand what they are. Harry, the question is, do you want the same of him?" Remus said suddenly.  
  
Harry blinked unsure of what to respond, however he realized there was no more denying the facts now. "I've been afraid for so long. Afraid to get close to anyone, afraid to care for anyone. I"m no more capable of knowing what 'love' is then he would, yet I...I want to know. And yes, I want to know what it is, and with him."  
  
Remus nodded to him, "You two are very much like Severus and myself Harry. Maybe even moreso. He needs you, and you need him, and unless the both of you can come to terms with this, you'll never have peace. I should know, those years I spent away from Severus, even the one year together we did have 3 years ago, were horrible for us both. There are ways to get round the differences of house and friendships, and believe it or not, in the end James finally accepted us for who we were. Sirius too, came round, though he never liked it. Peter we never even told, and a good thing too." Remus said pressing his lips together in hatred at even saying that name.  
  
Severus sighed, he knew how much it still hurt for Remus to discuss Peter. "Harry, you need to go. I think I know why you came here, so I'll tell you. Lucius was here at the school this morning, why I dont know, but he and Albus and Draco were cooped up in Albus's office for quite a long time this morning. I saw Draco bout 30 minutes ago heading to his dorm, and I have no doubts he doesn't wish to be disturbed, atleast not by any of us. However, there is a secret passage up to his room, which unlike the Gryffindor dorms, the 7th years get their own rooms, so it should be fairly safe to go there. I can show you the way, but after that you're on your own."  
  
"Thank you professor. I-I promise you both, I wont say anything bout what I know on you two. Your secrets are safe with me." Harry said smiling at them to assure them he meant it.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Someday, when the time is right, perhaps we'll be free of the 'games' we have to play, but until then...." Remus left that hanging in the air. Everyone knew that until the day Voldemort was defeated, Severus would have his role to play, and Remus wouldn't dare jeopardize that.  
  
"Come Harry, I'll show you the passage. Realize though that this cannot change anything in the way I still must treat you in public, however, should you need to talk, my door is open to you." Severus said leading Harry out of the room to a picture not more then 10 feet from the classroom.  
  
"Of course Professor, I understand that. And thank you. For everything, I promise you I will help Draco, I'll take care of him, and because I want to, not because I have to." Harry said.  
  
Severus nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know you will Harry, or I wouldn't have gone out of my way to try to get you two together. Now, all you have to do is tap your wand here..." and he tapped his wand to a spot on the picture frame, "and say "Vivitus"." As he did that, the picture opened revealing a set of stairs going up. "Good luck Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and without looking back headed up the stairs. He heard the picture close with a gentle click, and realized just how much he'd learned that past hour that he'd been talking to Severus. All the plans Harry had been thinking suddenly were ripped from him, and new thoughts were devised. Thoughts that would insure that Draco would be allright, and inturn, would make himself allright. For Harry finally saw that without Draco, he would never be complete, and that was something he just couldn't bear to accept.  
  
Back down in the potions classroom, Severus and Remus were also having a discussion on all these odd turn of events.  
  
"Well, I think that went better then expected, considering he now knows the truth." Remus said.  
  
"Considering he's James' son, I"m surprized it took him this long actually. If only we didn't have to hide anymore, what I would give to be able to...." Severus said sadly.  
  
"To what Severus?" Remus asked taking Severus by the arm and leading him to the little door off the classroom.  
  
Severus stopped and turned Remus round to face him, a look of sadness clouding his eyes. "To be able to show the world exactly how much I love you Remus J. Lupin. Just to be able to love you and not have to look over our shoulders."  
  
Remus sighed though happily. "One day my dear potions master, we shall. I do believe however, that you have some free time then since your only potions elective students are otherwise now occupied? Might you assist me then in perhaps a private lesson on the inner works of the art of potion making?" he said with a small grin.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	11. Startling News

**_~~~~~~~A Change Of Seasons~~~~~~~~~_**

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER ELEVEN: Startling News~~~~~~~~~_**

_*Damn you Lucius! Damn you to all bloody hell for this!*_ Draco thought sullenly as he curled up in his bed. He never thought he could possibly hate his father more then at right this moment, and right now hate wasn't even the right word for what he felt. Anger, bitterness, and revenge filled his clouded mind, and that was a very dangerous combination in his hands. But nothing could erase the fact of what had been done, and only Lucius could be the one to be blamed for it. 

Draco was startled then by a sudden scratching noise coming from one of the walls. Hogwarts never had rats before, unless you count that mangy looking thing Weasley had had for the first 3 years until they found out it was really the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew, but other then that he knew rats weren't tolerable to the house-elves, so it couldn't have been one. A moment later however, the scratching sound was finished, and he heard a little 'click' as the 'wall' suddenly became a door, and the most unlikely of people stepped through it. 

"Ha-Potter! What on earth?" Draco said sitting up in shock. 

Harry shut the wall behind him then walked over the bed before answering. "Secret passage, Snape showed it to me. You didn't know bout it I take it." he said keeping his voice level and keeping his gaze trained on Draco's face. 

"Didn't actually, but then I just got this room this year. So Potter, to what do I owe this esteemed visit then?" Draco said though not sneering, had little emotion in his voice. 

Harry chuckled, he'd heard those words not that long ago it seemed. "You know, you're starting to sound like Snape more and more these days. Not surprizing really though as much time as you spend in these dungeons. How you Slytherins take the cold down here even though it's still hot outside is beyond me." Harry said pulling his robes round him trying to fight off a sudden chill. 

Draco shrugged, "Just goes to show we're tougher then you all too warm blooded Gryffindors. We can take it more. What do you want anyway Potter, and why did he make you come here?" He turned his gaze looking anywhere else then at Harry. 

Harry didn't rise to the comment though he could almost sense there was a tension in Draco that hadn't been there before, not even when he'd fled from the tower last night. Leaning against a bookshelf that was adorned with schoolbooks and such, his eyes happen to alight on an item that very much so surprized Harry. The book was small, dog-eared, and well read through obviously, and the Harry, was the most out of place item in a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy's, room. Suddenly he remembered something from that little book that he had read years ago, but somehow now seemed all too appropriate. 

Walking closer to Draco, he focused his emerald green eyes softly onto Draco's swirling grey ones, and very softly repeated, 

_"My only love sprung from my only hate! _

_ Too early seen unknown, and known too late! _

_ Prodigious birth of love it is to me, _

_ That I must love a loathed enemy."_

"Snape didnt make me come here Draco, I wanted to. Does that answer you're question?" Harry said softly, sitting down next to Draco on the bed never taking his eyes off him. 

Draco blinked in response, too astounded to say anything. Not because Harry knew the enigmatic and profound words of the muggle writer Shakespeare, but that Harry had known exactly that it was that scene in particular that for the past 2 weeks Draco had been reading and rereading to himself. "How-how did you know?" he said weakly. 

"I just did, call it inspiration. Tell me what you want Draco. Not the 'game', I know all that. But something changed, something happened last night, and I think you know it too. Tell me the truth, what do you want from me?" Harry said almost in a whisper. 

Again Draco's eyes filled with pain. How could he tell Harry what he really wanted when he wasn't even sure himself? No longer angry, no longer filled with hatred, he found for nearly the first time in his life lost, afraid to say what he really needed to, and somehow Harry seemed to understand this. There wasn't anymore need to say anything then, neither of them even knew afterward who made the first move, but somehow both boys were in each others arms, Draco's eye flooding with tears, and Harry's warm arms comforting him. 

"Oh Harry, I wish I knew, I really did. You know now my life has been miserable, beyond that, hell. I cant fight him Harry...I cant anymore! How could you still even want me knowing what that...that person even did to me this summer!" Draco said chokingly, trying desperately to take a hold on his tears. 

Harry held him tighter, wishing almost he hadn't seen what he had that night in the infirmary, but knowing that it only helped bridge the distance between the two of them really. Knowing what he did now of Draco only made him more convinced that they needed each other so desperately. "I dont care what he did, he's a bastard that gets what is coming to him Draco love. And he will, I'll make sure of that. All I care bout is _you_ Draco Malfoy, and nothing else." Harry said softly into Draco's ear. 

Draco responded only with a sigh that showed how happy he was. "I cant promise you anything..I cant promise you I can love you Harry..." he said quietly and sat back up to gaze into Harry's eyes. 

"I know. I dont know what '_love_' is either Draco, but I have a feeling we can both try to find out. I do know that I need you Draco Malfoy, I need to be near you, to hold you. Not on a whim of lust, or quick snogs in the nooks, but more. I dont know if that's love, but I know it must be a start." 

"I wanted you so much, I wanted to possess you, to have you as an item that I and I alone would be in command of...but not anymore, not like that. Especially not now..." Draco said, his eyes for a moment reflecting the anger he'd felt earlier towards Lucius. 

"Draco?" Harry said misinterpreting that look towards himself. 

"Dont worry Harry, no I'm not mad at you. It's Lucius, what he's done now...this time...I cant believe him!" Draco said angrily getting off the bed and pacing. "Oh gods Harry, he killed my mother!" he said this time with so much venom that almost made Harry's blood turn cold. 

"What?? He-he killed your mum?" Harry said shocked. 

"Well, not that he'd say that outright, I know it was his fault though. My father, he was here today. When I got called into the room with Dumbledore, that's when I found out that...that my mother was dead. Honestly, I never cared much for her though she was my mother, but I respected her atleast, but now...now she's dead! And I just know Lucius had a hand in this!" Draco said as he stopped pacing to look Harry in the eyes. 

Harry wasn't sure how to respond but tried anyway. "How did she actually die Draco? Did he say?" 

"Yeah, he said she was the 'victim' of an 'unexpected' deatheater attack made on him at the Manor. Bullshit! Anyone who knows the Manor knows that it's so well protected **_NOONE_** can get through unless invited! He's doing this to draw attention away from himself being a deatheater after you tried to point the finger at him in 4th year, remember that? Ever since then he's been throwing the scent off himself, buying whatever official he can get his hands and money on. But this..this is beyond redemption Harry, he ordered them to kill his own wife!" Draco was so furious even Harry wasn't bout to say differently. 

"Why though? What reasoning would he have to kill her though? I dont get it Draco." 

Draco stared at Harry debating whether or not it would be safe to tell him, but decided if he was going to begin any type of relationship with him, it was best he knew the truth. "Me. To show me who's boss Harry. I've been reliving those nights with that veela woman in my nightmares, and finally it dawned on me. More then once I'm sure during all that hell, when I was left alone during the days to whimper and whinge at how rotten things were, I would think of you Harry, sometimes whisper out your name in my darkest times. There's no reason for me not to think someone might have heard me doing that. If it wasn't that veela bitch herself, then maybe a house-elf. They are all extremely loyal to my father, and would rat me out in a moments notice if they thought it would do them any good." Draco said muttering. 

"Why now though? Why not while you were still in the manor, or right after you got here?" 

"Dammit Harry dont you know? Severus might be a spy for Dumbledore, but Voldemort has his own spies right here...in school! Obviously word's gotten back to my father about you and me. The 'looks' we've been giving each other these past couple of weeks hasn't been exactly unrevealing to say the least to those maybe watching for them, and it's well known we've been 'partnered' for the rest of the year. My father is just reminding me not to try anything with you. I'm sure of it." 

"Cripes Draco, I didn't know. I mean I knew alot of the Slytherin's parents were deatheaters, but I didn't expect them to be spying I guess. What are you going to do now? Do you have to leave?" Harry said praying Draco wasn't going to leave him. 

Draco shook his head. "No, somehow thank Merlin for Dumbledore, we convinced my father that in view of the 'attack' it wouldn't be safe for me to leave for the funeral. I think even Dumbledore knew that if my father got hold of me outside the school anything could happen to me." he said wearily and sat back down on the bed. 

Harry took Draco back into his arms, thinking wildly what he could do. There was only one thought that popped up into his mind right then, and though he had a very bad feeling if he did it he was going to interrupt something, there was little choice. "Draco, I think we need to talk bout this, but to someone else too. I know you're definitely not going to believe this, but trust me on this okay? Just be prepared for one hell of a shock." he said grinning at got up motioning for Draco to follow him. 

Draco nodded but didn't say anything, just followed him. Harry opened the secret passageway next to the bookshelf, hoping that the same trick to get in was the same to get out, and was duly rewarded. "Keep that password in mind incase you need a quick exit okay?" was all he said and taking Draco by the hand led him back downstairs. 

As they both exited the passage, making sure first that noone was bout luckily, Harry quickly opened the door to the potions classroom and shut the door behind them, whispering "alohamora" to lock it and putting up a silencing charm. Hoping that he wasn't going to catch holy hell for this, he went over and gently knocked on the door leading to Severus's private rooms. 

A few moments later Severus opened the door and with surprize in his eyes said, "What do you want Harry. I'm a bit er..busy at the moment." he said keeping his expression as straight as possible. 

"I know, I'm really sorry professor, but I wouldn't have interrupted if it wasn't so important. Please professor." Harry said and pointed towards Draco. 

Severus looked at Draco's face and with the quickness he was known for disappeared back into the room. Draco heard him say something to someone in the room, though he couldn't make out what, and moments later, to his amazement, Severus came back out, followed by Remus Lupin. 

Draco wasn't sure he was seeing things right, but one look on Harry's face said not to say anything just yet. Apparently Harry did know what was going on here though, and didn't seem a'toll surprized at the two of them together, and Draco really wasn't in any mood at the moment to even breach the issues. Severus arraigned himself on an edge of his desk, and Remus walked near him leaning against it. 

"Allright Draco, what is it? It must be very important for Harry to come here at this err particular time, so please, go ahead." Severus said indicating for Draco to begin. 

Draco noticed that Severus used Harry's first name for the second time, but with a nod from Harry, began the tale he told Harry back in the room. Severus and Remus listened wideeyed, neither of them once interrupting though for which Draco was grateful. It was hard enough telling Harry what had happened the first time, but the second time through was the worst yet. Surprized he didn't actually break down again but remained tear free and staid, he finished up telling his tale wondering what on earth these two were going to think about it all. 

Noone got the chance to respond however, for as soon as Draco finished Albus Dumbledore swept into the room with a quickness that told everyone present something definitely wasn't right. 

"Much as I hate to interrupt you all, I'm afraid it's utmost urgent. I"m sorry Draco, but your father did not accept our story earlier. I'm afraid he's coming back, and going to force you to leave with him. We have to get you away from here, now. At all costs. Everyone, please come with me to my office quickly, we've precious little time in which to make plans." Albus said, his eyes very much void of the normal twinkle. 

Without a single word, and feeling very much like prisoners of war, the 5 of them swiftly left the potions classroom and preceded to Albus's office. Plans would have to be made, and quickly, or the very fate of Draco Malfoy would be on the line. Harry and Draco didn't even realize that they had clung to each others hands during the trip to Albus's office, nor that the refused to let go when they got there. The only thoughts running through both their minds was clear, neither of them were going to give each other up, not for Lucius, not for anyone. And both were willing to fight anyone who would dare try. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Eeps, guess me chaps getting longer and longer...hope you all dont mind? anyway, things going to get a bit heated for them both now..what will they both do next? And how will Draco respond to Severus and Remus after all is said and done? Hopefully have next chapter up tonight, most likely by tomorrow though so keep checking :) 

Reviews most assuredly appreciated cheers! 


	12. Back To Basics

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Sorry overslept a bit yesterday so couldn't get the writing/posting done I wanted to. :mutters under her breath: Ah well, there's still all of today left! :)  
  
Shini - no fair, you're turning into a diviner on me! :grin: though it will be with a few surprizes! :)  
  


**_CHAPTER TWELVE: Back To Basics  
  
_**

"I dont need to tell any of you how grave this situation is. Should young Mr. Malfoy be allowed to return at this time to his father, there's no telling what Lucius will do to him now." Albus said in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"Agreed. I know Lucius, and though I doubt he will kill Draco, he will not allow him to refuse the mark, and he will be brought to Voldemort to be 'pured' of his thoughts and feelings. I've seen it before." Severus said nearly shuddering at what he had seen in the past, and what it did to the victims.  
  
"What can we do though Albus? The ministry will tear this place apart if they think we're hiding Draco, or if we dont turn him over right away. Lucius wont rest until he has Draco back in his clutches." Remus said glancing at Draco sadly. Though he never got on well with the boy, even he didn't deserve this, and especially for Harry's sake.  
  
Albus looked at Draco thoughtfully, thinking the same thing. "Draco, is there anyone at all that you know of that would shelter you for a short time until we can deal with Lucius?"  
  
Draco thought about that for a few moments, but then shook his head. "Sorry Professor, but everyone I know either is a deatheater themselves, or a child of one. My family is out of the question, they're all too afraid of my father to not turn me over to him immediately to try and score good points with him." he said with a ragged sigh.  
  
"Well it's clear on one point, Draco cant stay at the school Professor. Lucius would find him somehow, even with all the secret passages and rooms in this place. All he'd have to do is threaten some house-elves or something and he'd find us." Harry said quietly thinking.  
  
"Us? I dont recall you needing to be hidden as well Harry." Albus said catching on that word right away and looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes, **_US _**Professor. You dont think I'm going to leave Draco to his own defenses by himself do you? Whereever Draco's got to go, I'm going to...and I know _none _of you are going to stop me." Harry said in a matter of fact tone, his eyes blazing incase someone should argue it with him.  
  
"Harry are you sure it's wise? Once Lucius discovers Draco is gone it will be bad enough, but to find you both missing at the same time, could have grave consequences." Remus said worried for Harry.  
  
"Nonsense Remus. Lucius would expect it almost I think view of the circumstances. I dont think Harry would be any safer here when Lucius comes then Draco would be. We all know it's really both of them he's after, and he'd be more then happy to attempt something while he's here on Harry's life for taking his son from him." Severus said heatedly.  
  
"Unfortunately I agree with you Severus. Harry would not be safe here either, which in a way will make things easier." Albus said however a knock on the door interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but there's someone..er.." Minerva began.  
  
"Yes yes, I sent for him, let him come in please thank you Minerva." Albus said with relief. "I do believe gentlemen, our answer then has arrived."  
  
Minvera didn't return, instead someone else walked through the door. Or rather something else in the shape of a giant black dog.  
  
"Snuffles!" Harry jumped up, and letting go of Draco's hand ran over to hug the giant dog. "It's so great to see you, I've missed you!" he said happily.  
  
The 'dog' then transformed into Sirius Black, unregistered animagus, known 'criminal' and godfather of Harry. Hugging Harry back just as happily, he said, "It's great to see you too Harry, missed you too. Remmy! Great to see you old man, doing well?" he said going over to give Remus a hug as well, then walked over and sat down at a vacant chair next to where Harry had sat back down. Seeing Severus, he nodded at him. "Snape." he said in a controlled voice. Turning his gaze to Albus now he said, "You sent for me Albus?"  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice Sirius. I sent for you because there is a small issue we need your help on, and hopefully you will oblige me in this matter. Originally I had thought for your input, however there is now a change in circumstances and I will need to ask more of you then I thought." Albus said in wary voice.  
  
"You know I'm allways happy to help in any ways I can Albus, what's wrong?" Sirius said with a concerned tone.  
  
Albus turned his eyes to Harry. "Harry, I know this will be difficult, but can you please tell your godfather everything that has happened since you first spoke with Remus and Severus this morning? Anyone else needing to add anything, please feel free to step in as well." he said glancing at the others in turn.  
  
Harry nodded and began, telling Sirius everything that had happened since that morning. He hesitated at first, unsure if he should be telling him however about Remus and Severus's 'relationship' again, but luckily Remus stepped in and took over at that point, apparently not at all afraid to finally be able to tell Sirius what he had meant to for quite sometime, that he was indeed back together with Severus. Sirius of course didn't take that all too well, and gave Severus a look that meant all too well he wasn't happy of his best friend and his worst enemy having this 'relationship', however Remus was an adult now, and who he chose to accept as a lifemate, wasn't any of Sirius's concern at the moment.  
  
Harry picked the story back up when he went to talk to Draco and found out everything, then finished up with Albus taking them all to his office. He only left out a few 'unimportant' details, such as the intimate things that had been transpired between himself and Draco in the room, and of course, how they had both 'disturbed' the two professors. Somethings even his godfather just didn't need to know.  
  
"And that's where we are at right now Sirius. Obiviously Draco and I cant stay at school, so we're at a loss where else to go, or what to do next." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
Sirius thought all this over for a few minutes, even getting up and pacing the room to think. Noone said anything, just watched Sirius pacing back and forth wondring what on earth he was going to come up with that they couldn't. Finally Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"First things first. Draco, much as I still find it hard to believe you aren't what I thought you were, if Harry cares for you this much who am I to go against the grain. Both of you have to hide, quickly and possibly for more then just a day or two. If I know Lucius and how his mind works at all, he wont give up in just a day. This could take days, weeks, who knows with Lucius. Are you both willing to give up that much time out of your lives...together?" Sirius said glancing from Draco to Harry and settling his eyes back on Draco.  
  
Draco looked back at him cooly. He had given every reason to have Sirius hate him all these years, and he certainly didn't blame him that he thought Harry wasn't good enough for him. "Black, I am not my father, I never wanted to be him. _Ever_. I promise you, swear it on the grave of my mother, that I would never hurt Harry. I...I love him, and if he died, I would even at my own hands. School means nothing to me without him, and I would kill my own father if I had to, to protect him." He never took his gaze off Sirius's, and his voice showed all too well that he meant every word he said.  
  
Sirius was a bit surprized at the voracity in which Draco spoke, but realized Draco was very serious bout what he said, and he really would kill Lucius if it ever came down to it. Turning his gaze to Harry now, he asked, "Harry? This is what you want?"  
  
Harry didn't even need a second to think it over. "Yeah Sirius, I do. I love Draco too, even if neither of us really know what that means yet, I know I would die without him in my life now. Please Sirius...help us." his eyes begged, though his voice was firm.  
  
"Well then that's settled. I have an idea, though you may not exactly 'like' it, I can see little alternatives. My plans are quite simply really, but I'll need help, from the two of you." he said turning his gaze to Severus and Remus.  
  
They both nodded to him. "Just tell us, and we'll do our best Padfoot." Remus said.  
  
"Allright then. This is what I need. Severus, from you I will need the "Reforma Potion", several vials. Yes I know, before you say anything that it's not exactly 'legal' to have them, however I've never known you to stay on the legal end of things anyway." he said chuckling as Severus tried to interrupt him.  
  
Severus looked at Sirius coldly. "As it happens, I do have one vial in my personal stores. I will have to make more of the potion however, which takes nearly a day's time. I will also need ingrediants. Albus, someone will have to make a trip to Knockturn Alley for me then as I cannot leave at the moment, and these ingrediants are not purchasable in Hogsmeade. Will this be a problem?" he said peering at Albus.  
  
"I think I can have that arrainged Severus. I have a few contacts that might be willing to do that for me yes." Albus replied.  
  
"Good, the rest of it you can deliver via owl. Get a little extra just incase this takes more time then hoped for. Now, Remus, from you I need something very simple. a "Sphere of Warding". You still have the one James gave you back then I hope?"  
  
Remus looked a tiny bit surprized but nodded. "Yes I do have it still. I'm surprized you remembered though Paddy, that was almost 30 years ago he gave it to me. But what for?" he asked still surprized.  
  
"I might have lost a few other memories Moony, but I never forgot that blasted Sphere believe me. Not to mention you were estatic bout having it for nearly 2 weeks straight!" he said grinning as Remus chuckled. "Anyway, why I need it I cant say just yet, I dont even know if I will need it or not, but it's definately a handy tool to have on hand."  
  
"Um Sirius? What exactly _is _the "Sphere of Warding" anyway?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Ah, well, it's err..difficult to explain Harry, but believe me, if I have to use it, I'll explain it then. All I can say right now on it is that it's something you should never mess with, unless absolutely neccassary. Call it a form of 'protection' okay?" Sirius said smiling at Harry.  
  
"All this is very well grand Black, but you haven't told us what you're really planning yet. Care to clue us in now?" Severus said in his satiny voice.  
  
Sirius gave Severus the normal 'I-hate-you-even-if-you-are-shagging-my-best-friend' look, and turning back to Albus, told them what he had in mind.  
  
"Certainly I had it in mind not to keep the children away from some form of 'education', albiet in a way they might not enjoy at the moment. Though I cant see how Lucius would think that Draco and Harry would end up anywhere else but Hogwarts, it's possible he could comb the surrounding areas, if not all Scotland, Ireland and Britain to find them. He'll check every _magical _school known in existance even if his hopes are that grand." Sirius said, and everyone in the room knew he spoke truth on that.  
  
"Ahh, I think I'm beginning to understand Padfoot, hence the reason for using the Reforma Potion?" Remus said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Sirius nodded to Remus. "Exactly. A vial of it can change a persons entire external looks, however I dont want to neccessarily do that. A few drops here or there can change just enough. Hair colour, eye colour, skin tones...you get the idea. However the problem lies in that doing it that way, a bit at a time, needs a 'refresher' every 6 hours, and a normal vial will only hold enough at the moment for the small changes, for about 2 days. Hencewhy I trust your noteworthy potion making skills to assist us Snape." Black said though not in a concillatory tone, almost more in a complimentary one.  
  
"As I said, I will see what I can do. If I can get assistance today, I will begin it today. What is the rest now of the plan?" Severus said actually surprized Sirius had given him a compliment, even if it was a struggled one.  
  
"Ahh, now here is where it gets tricky. As it happens, currently I am 'residing' in my animagus form, in a town called Coxley, outskirts of Glastonbury back home in Britain. It's large enough that people shouldn't question a new 'human' arrival, but not small enough to make it too obvious either. Though I have little to no experience in this area, I was thinking that a widowed man, raising two 'sons', who needed some peace and quiet after the 'death' of his 'wife', wouldn't seem too out of place. Since I would be recently widowed, I can say we had some money saved and hence why I am home with the boys, rather then out working. The boys will go to a _muggle _school, or it would look odd why I would keep them home."  
  
"A **_muggle _**school?! Are you nuts?! Me in a...a..._muggle _school?!" Draco said angrily interjecting.  
  
"Draco...Draco dont you see...Sirius has a good idea though! I mean, Lucius would think to check all _magical _schools, but never in his wildest dreams would he think we'd be going to a _muggle _school! Really they're not that bad though, I did go to one for my first 11 years remember, and it might be interesting to go it without Dudley round chasing me all the time!" Harry said, almost excited at that prospect.  
  
"But..but I dont know the first thing bout muggles Harry! I mean, I've hardly been to the muggle world, how am I going to act?" Draco said not quite whinging but defintely not that thrilled with this idea.  
  
"Dont worry, we'll manage, I'm sure of it. We'll come up with something anyway." Harry said taking Draco's hand and giving it a little squeeze of assurance. "Besides Draco, we'll have each other, and that's all that matters." he said softly to him.  
  
Draco sighed, "That's bout the only good side of this whole stupid idea." Draco said squeezing Harry's hand back and more then grateful Harry would be going with him on this little 'venture'. "Allright Black, I'll go through with this, but lets just hope it's not for too long."  
  
"Agreed. Believe me, if I thought there was any other way, I'd run with it boys, but I really dont see one. We have to get as far away as possible without leaving the UK completely, and unnoticable enough to pass muster and fool Lucius. This really is the only plausable and feasible way." Sirius said looking at each boy sadly. He knew how much leaving Hogwarts behind would hurt them, their friends and studies, but somehow he would make it an adventure to remember. After all, he wasn't a marauder for nothing!  
  
"If there is nothing else then, I suggest everyone gets moving and quickly. Draco, Harry, your classmates are currently occupied in Transfiguration by now. Much as it pains me, I feel it is best Harry you did not speak with Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger before you leave. It could complicate matters." Albus said knowing that was going to be hard on Harry, but needed for security.  
  
"I know, I wish I could though, it's going to kill them if they think I just vanished into thin air without a word of explination." Harry said dejectedly.  
  
"Do not fear, I will give them both very plausable reasons for your sudden departure. I take it they are not aware of the relationship between you and young Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, it's well, been a recent development you could say." Harry said blushing.  
  
Albus nodded. "Very well then, I will say nothing that will make them more suspicious then they will be. I'm sure I can come up with something to make them at ease however. As for the staff, they will be told the same story I tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. It's best that only Severus and Remus know the truth for now. Now, both of you quickly pack and meet back here in my office in half an hour, no more. Since both of you are aware of the spell to shrink items, I suggest using it to carry your own trunks, and not leave it to the house-elves."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and quickly left the room to go get their things. They seperated at the grand staircase hallway, each heading towards their common rooms, each hoping beyond hope this plan of Sirius's would work, and they would be safe. Neither of them really wanted to leave Hogwarts, but they knew they had little, in fact, no choices now. Lucius was out there, waiting, and very very dangerous, and they both knew how ruthless he could be when he truely was angered. He would stop at nothing to gain access to them both, and in a heartbeats time would turn them over to his lord and master Voldemort. And that was something that niether boy, nor any of the 4 adults would allow, not for all the galleons in the wizarding world.  
  
"It'll work Albus, it has to. I swear to you all I will take good care of them." Sirius said determined. This was alot of responsibility for him, but he was ready to do what it took for his godson, even if that meant the person his godson had chosen in his life.  
  
"We know you will Sirius, or I wouldn't have put my confidence in asking you now." Albus said softly.  
  
"You better Black, anything happens to Draco you'll be answering to me personally." Severus said with a growl. He did trust Sirius, not that he was going to admit that to anyone, except maybe Remus later on, but he wasn't about to let Sirius Black know that.  
  
"Dont worry Paddy, I know you'd never let anything happen to Harry, or Draco. I know you're not keen on Draco, anymore then the err...situation between Severus and myself, but love is funny like that sometimes Padfoot. You cant help who you fall in love with, it just happens that way." Remus said gazing a very revealing look at Severus.  
  
Sirius actually grinned, it was so strange to see one of his best friends and original marauder give that look to Severus Snape of all people, but Remus had been right. They weren't children anymore, they were adults, and it was very clear to Sirius that Severus did make his best friend happy, so why fight it any longer, he'd done enough of that back when they were all children here at Hogwarts. From the unguarded look on Severus's face towards Remus at that precise moment, apparently it was a relationship that really was for the best.  
  
Clearing his throat to get attention, he said now, "Severus I'll need that vial if you would? And Remus, the Sphere?"  
  
Both men nearly jumped out of their chairs then, and with quick "Be right backs" headed off in their seperate directions to collect what Sirius would need, causing both Sirius and Albus to chuckle.  
  
On a more serious note now, Albus turned back to Sirius saying, "Unless it is urgent, I trust communications between us will be short and limited. I will need the address of where you will be, of course it will be in my memory, not paper. I will not use owl post to send you the vial, however I do have other means to do so. Trusting that Severus will be able to finish it tomorrow, you will have it by nightfall. Until you receive word from me that it is safe to return, take care of them. Do not if possible let them fall too far behind in their magics either, but in theories, not use. The use of magic is of course detectable in the muggle world, I dont need to remind you of that."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Of course, I wont put them in danger. I assume however they will be bringing their textbooks, so I will try to cover what I can meantime. They will need proper catching up when they return no doubt."  
  
"They're both smart boys, I'm sure they will have little trouble there. Remember though it will be difficult for Draco to adjust at first, do your best to get him adapted to muggle ways, though I am sure Harry will oblige on this as well."  
  
Sirius chuckled, he had no doubts there. It was odder infact to see Harry with Draco then Remus with Severus for all it was worth. Severus might have been the greasy git that he always was to him, but he knew he wasn't really all that bad underneath, after all he was a spy for Albus and the Order. But a Malfoy, that was a fly in the treacle. Malfoy's were evil, no two ways bout it, and it still threw him how Draco could really be so unlike his father. Time would tell though, time would tell. Everyone else did seem to trust in Draco Malfoy, and he would unless proven otherwise.  
  
Noone would ever harm Harry if he had his way, no matter what the costs, even his own death he would give to save Harry's life. To all intent purposes, Harry was his 'son' now, not just in this little ruse, but in everything else, and he would _ The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. _


	13. A New Dad, and Two New Sons

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Okay okay I know...a muggle school?!! What on earth was I thinking! :chuckles: Really though, it's the perfect disguise, though Harry and Draco are bout to get more of a 'disguise' then they thought! :grins sweetly and watches her halo turn black: oh well, hope it works :)  
  


**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A New "Dad", and Two New "Sons"  
_**

Half an hour later all of them were reassembled back in Dumbledore's office. Remus and Severus handed Sirius the items he'd requested, and Harry and Draco both had their trunks safely stowed away in their pockets, it was very lucky that they had learned that shrinking spell back at the end of 6th year after all because now it had surely come in handy.  
  
"Allright then. I'm going to make the 'changes' to Harry and Draco after we've left the school cause we're definately running out of time here. Harry, I hate to do this but we'll need your dad's cloak, can you get a hold of it?" Sirius said peering at Harry.  
  
Harry was surprized but nodded. He took the miniture trunk out of his pocket and quickly unshrank it, pulling out the cloak he'd carefully hidden at the bottom, then reshrank his trunk and put it safely back away in his pocket. "Why do we need this though Sirius?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Very simple Harry. I arrived here as a 'dog' and alone, therefore I am going to leave here the same way, atleast so it will appear to anyone looking on by chance. You and Draco will have to stay under the cloak until we've gotten to the place that I have in mind to make the 'changes'." Sirius said.  
  
"I take it you're going to the shack then first Paddy?" Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
Sirius flashed him a grin, "You know of any place better Moony? Noone would think to check there right off, and we can use the 'back way' out to apparate to the spot in Coxley I used to come here after getting Albus's owl post. From there, I'll be winging it I guess." Sirius said with a frown.  
  
"Err Padfoot, not that I hate bringing this up but...what are you going to do bout muggle money? Not like you can just get a place to stay without it, and what are you planning as far as your own appearance? Muggles may have short term memories, but any stray deatheater wouldn't, and would know you onsite." Remus said frowning as well.  
  
"Good point. I suppose then I'll have to make a few 'changes' to myself as well. As for the money....I hadn't really thought of that but you're right again. I guess after we get done in the shack 'transforming' ourselves, we'll have to make a stop at Gringotts and get some currency transferred. Good thing those goblins will accept a key from anyone eh?" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Sirius, I want to give you something towards all this okay? You shouldn't be using what money you have left and..." Harry began but was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Harry, I never told you this but....I'm not exactly 'poor'. Oh I may not have as much money as you and Severus over there, but I'm by no means poor either. My parents, purebloods at that by the way, had quite a small fortune hidden away under Gringotts, and when they died all of it went to me, even though I was still in Azkaban when they died. I suppose they always hoped I'd be cleared of my charges, so they left me everything monetarily. The manor house we had went to a relative however, since I wasn't there to claim the deed at the time." he muttered.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I'm sorry." Harry said softly.  
  
Sirius gave him a small smile. "It's okay Harry, you didn't know. My parents went to their graves thinking I was innocent atleast, that's a comfort for me. As for the rest, I devised this plan, I'll pay for it. After all, I have no wife to spend it all on, and you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a son, so who better to spend it on eh?" he said tousling Harry's as always unkempt hair.  
  
Harry grinned, "Never know Sirius, you might one day still have kids, after all, you're only 43 years old, that's still very young by wizarding standards! I mean look at Remus and Severus, they still have a chance too!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes chuckling, Draco tried to hide a sound that resembled a snort, Remus grinned and gave Severus a coy look, and Severus just sat there torn between a scowl and one heck of a blush. Albus on the other hand just stood there with a twinkle in his eyes bright as the stars. "Indeed young Harry, _anything _is possible. However now is not the time to discuss that. Make you're way now to the Whomping Willow passage, and do what you need to do. We will see you soon, all three of you." he said ushering all of them to the door.  
  
Sirius transformed back into his animagus form, while Harry and Draco both slipped under the invisibility cloak. They would have to move a bit slowly, but that was allright with Sirius, he rather they moved slow then trip and become exposed. Saying last goodbyes, the three of them made their way down to the great hall, and to the Whomping Willow. Soon enough, they were inside the Shreking Shack, Sirius transforming from his dog form, and Harry and Draco removing the cloak.  
  
"Well stage one complete. Now begins a new 'marauder' adventure boys! Harry, go ahead and put the cloak away now, we wont need it hopefully for a while." Sirius said getting out the vial of 'Reforma Potion' that Severus had given him earlier.  
  
Harry put the cloak away, and looked at Sirius and Draco. "Well, what changes are you going to make to yourself Sirius?" he asked curious what was now in store for them all.  
  
Sirius scratched his cheek in thought. "Hmm, well, since two of the three of us have black hair, and with Draco's silvery hair, that's more then noticeable. What do you think, we should be...redheads?"  
  
Draco groaned, "Oh gods no! Anything but red hair, I'll look like a...." he glanced at Harry though and changed what he was going to say, "a carrot. I hate carrots!" he said muttering and Harry grinned at his choice of words.  
  
Chuckling himself Sirius said, "Okay, not red, not black...blonde I never looked good in, so I suppose...brown then. All ayes on that?"  
  
Harry and Draco both nodded, brown was tolerable at anyrate. "Eyes then. Grey, green and black eyes as we all have definately noticeable. Brown hair, brown eyes I'd say agreed?" Sirius said getting nods of affirmation on that. "Good. Now, Draco much as err that 'pale' look does seem to suit you, it wont do. And gods know I still look sickly even though it's been nearly 4 years I'm out of Azkaban, so we will have to change our skin tone. Lets see, tan is out, I'm not a sun person, so we'll settle on a nice peachy look."  
  
Again the boys nodded. "So far so good. What else?" Harry said hoping this would all really work.  
  
"Well, we could change our height as well, but I think for now, what we have will do. Millions of people have the same height, so that shouldn't be a factor. Let's first find out how much of a change the rest makes and how we look, then we go from there." he said taking a small dropped from his pocket. "Now this wont hurt, though it might feel a bit strange. All you do is take the dropper, and in the places you want to change, put one drop of the potion, and say the colour you want. It's very powerful stuff, so only make sure to use **_one _**drop, no more. Wait till the change takes place, so we will have to do this in turns, then apply the potion to the next area. Got it?" Sirius said making sure that both boys had paid attention, and was glad to see they had.  
  
Sirius was first with the potion. He did his eyes first, waiting for the few moments it took for the potion to finish doing it's task. Transfiguring up a full length mirror out of the cot that was in the room, he peer in, satisfied with the change. Next he did his hair, which turned a nice shade of brown with a few black strands for highlights, then his skin. After he was done with all of it, even Draco had to admit it was something quite unique this potion, for it had turned him into actually a very attractive man.  
  
"Wow Sirius, I bet you could get a ton of dates looking like that!" Harry said with awe.  
  
Sirius chuckled, also impressed, and very heartened at the changes. Not that Harry knew it, for somehow the issue never came up, but Sirius didn't care really which sex he would end up taking someday, if ever, for a lifemate. He'd dated both males and females while at Hogwarts, and found both to his liking easily enough. "Draco, you're turn next." he said.  
  
Draco nodded, and did the same thing as Sirius had just done. After he was finished, he did look quite different. No longer pale, but nicely peach skinned, with brown hair and a touch of blonde for highlights (that must have been a flaw in the potion Sirius mused, somehow it wouldn't colour the hair 100%, but he didn't want to risk a second drop right just yet), and brown eyes like Sirius's, Draco was actually extremely fetching to say the least.  
  
Harry caught his breath. If Draco had looked good as his normal self, he looked positively dashing as this 'new' self. "Wow Draco, you're...well...spot on." Harry said softly.  
  
Draco smiled back, glad Harry liked the changes. Admiring this new look in the mirror he was a bit surprized, normally he loved his looks, not that he was vain, but that part veela side of him was something that had made him stand out in the crowd. Now though he had a sleeker look, and somehow it just didn't do the same job. However Harry's opinion of course, was the only one that mattered to him.  
  
Harry was the last to go now. His hair, like Sirius's, changed to brown streaked with some black strands, and just like the other two, had grown to just past his shoulders. He supposed they would all end up putting their hair into a tie, for somehow he suspected that even if they cut their hair, the potion would make it grow back instantly to the same lengths, although in Harry's case, this wasn't really something that hadn't happened to him before. Next he did his eyes, which turned to a golden brown, and his skin a deeper peach then Draco's, but not tanned.  
  
Over all, in Draco's eyes, he looked completely handsome, and told him as much, causing Harry to slightly blush, something that looked even nicer to Draco's eyes. That's when Draco noticed something else, something they had all forgotten, and gave a small groan.  
  
"Draco? What is it?" Sirius said concerned.  
  
"That's what's wrong!" Draco said pointed to Harry's scar. "How are we going to hide _that_?" he said worried actually.  
  
Sirius and Harry both groaned as well. Neither of them had thought bout Harry's scar, and Sirius wasn't at all sure the potion would even work on it. Harry's scar was powerful magic, and the properties of said scar, might counteract any potions or anything magical at all.  
  
"Try the potion anyway Harry. Put the drop on it, and ask the potion to make the scar transparent, and pray it works." Sirius said with a sigh, and watched carefully as Harry did as he was told.  
  
The potion to his surprize, did work, however only to a degree. It certainly had made the scar lighter, but not 100% gone. Suddenly an idea came to him, something he'd remembered his mother had used all those years ago when she had blemishes on her skin, and summoned up a small jar of what looked like coloured cream. "Harry, this is a concealer cream. Muggle, and wizarding women even, use it to cover up spots on their faces, and other assorted maladies of the face. Lets see if it can cover up the rest shall we?"  
  
Harry took the jar from Sirius and going over to the mirror, applied a small dab of the cream. The scar was luckily light enough, and the concealer actually was able to blend it in almost perfectly. Now unless you physically knew it was there, you couldn't see it from a distance at all, and up close it only looked like a ghostly image of the famed scar. All three of them sighed in relief that it had worked.  
  
"You have to be careful then Harry not to sweat too much if possible, or rub it off. Keep a jar on you at all times, even while in school okay?" Sirius said and Harry quickly put the jar in his pocket nodding.  
  
Sirius appraised all three of them, but wasn't 100% satisfied yet with the changes. The heights were allright, but the muscle tone wasn't. Dispite Harry and Draco both being seekers for their house Quidditch teams, and were in good shape, they still were both a little on the lean side. Sirius, though freed for the last 4 years, wasn't exactly on the muscular side. He knew he would never get back the frame he had before Azkaban unless he was really 'free' to lead a normal life again, and the meager scraps he fed off of as a dog didn't exactly make for a healthy diet. So that was the next step in the changing process.  
  
Each of the three put one drop of potion on their chests, and using the words, "healthy looking muscles", gasped as their muscles began to change. In the end, though it hadn't been really painful, the results were well worth the discomforts. Each of them now were a little broader in the shoulders, had a little more chest width, and their arms and legs, though not befitting a rugged sportster, were most definately agreeable looking. Satisfied now that there would be no way Lucius or any of Voldemorts minions would be able to tell them apart from any other muggles, he took the vial, restopped it, and put it, along with the dropper, back into his pocket.  
  
"Good, everything then is set far as stage one of the plan. And might I add, you boys are looking quite nice!" Sirius said with a grin, causing both boys to blush a bit.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself there Sirius, careful now or you're going to give all the ladies a start at this new town!" Harry said with a grin.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Remember now boys, I'm a widower, and from now on, I'm you're 'father' okay? I fully have no intentions, good looking or not, to get shacked up right now with anyone, so dont even try it." he said waggling a finger at Harry.  
  
"Okay then 'dad'. What's next?" Harry said unable to take the grin off his face.  
  
"Are we going to apparate out of here cause I dont know how, we haven't taken the test yet remember." Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "You two wont be, I will be. Rather, I mean I will be apparating with both of you in tow so to speak. First we have to go to Gringotts anyway, and I know just the place to apparate to that's out of the way, and wont cause attraction. You two ready then?" Sirius said, transfiguring back the mirror into the cot, and taking hold of Draco and Harry's hands.  
  
The boys nodded to him, and with a concentrated look on Sirius's face, they felt a pull unlike even using Floo Powder. Similar, but less whirlwindish, and not so messy atleast. A moment later, they were standing in a small alleyway, which walking out of Harry recognized as being next door to the Quality Quidditch Supply Shoppe. Stealing a quick glance at it, he knew there were far more important things to do at the moment then go browsing off with the latest broomstick.  
  
Arriving at the vault, Sirius told the head goblin that he had a withdrawl to make, and told the boys to stay put while he went with Griphook, the smallest goblin. As the boys waited, several people passed them, both goblin and human alike, Harry even thought he saw an elf somewhere's in the lot, but none of them so much as paid heed to the two boys waiting. The potion was doing it's job right proper, to Harry and Draco's immense relief. Ten minutes later, Sirius arrived back, and going over to the "Wizarding Coins to Muggle Monies" window, exchanged what looked to be quite a large sum.  
  
"Come on boys, lets go." He said, and with a quick step, they followed him out of the bank back round to the alleyway in which they first arrived.  
  
"Sirius, if I remember muggle money right, that's well...a heck of a lot of notes and shillings. You sure we need all that?" Harry said still a bit surprized.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yes Harry, better to be safe then sorry. Who knows when we'll get back to Gringotts, or the wizarding world, and this has to last atleast a while. Since I've been 'living' there for a bit now, I've gotten adept at figuring out the cost of things and what I have should last quite a while. Now, let's head to Coxley eh?" he said taking both boys by the hands again and apparated out.  
  
They arrived in a little forested clearing bout half a kilometer from the edge of town. It looked pretty enough, and was quite atleast, but it was the people he would have to worry bout. "Okay now, first we will go to the estate office and see what is for hire. Hopefully there will be a two bedroom flat or a small bungelow somewhere's quite and not in the middle of the town. The only thing we'll have to decide is, what our 'names' will be from here on out." Sirius said giving this some thought.  
  
"_Names_? What do you mean names?" Draco asked a bit surprized.  
  
"Obviously Draco we cant use our 'real' names, that's a dead giveaway, right Sirius..err..dad?" Harry said again grinning. He hoped it wouldn't take too long to stop doing that when he would have to call him that.  
  
"Oh, I see now. Of course, why didn't I think of that!" Draco said in a huff. "Gods, I haven't a clue what I would call myself besides Draco though." he said trying desperately to come up with something.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to use Daniel. Daniel Patrick, how does that sound?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nice, I like it. Let's see then, I guess I'll go with hmm, Tomas. Tomas Sidney, sound allright?" Draco said, and Harry and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well, suppose that leaves me then. Let's see, Alan I think with do nicely. Alan David, and our last name will be err, lets see here...ah yes, how bout Brandon?" Sirius said, and Harry and Draco agreed to it. "Okay then, we'll be Daniel Patrick Brandon, Tomas Sidney Brandon, and Alan David Brandon. Well then my 'sons', off to the estate office it is!" Sirius said laughing at the expressions on Harry and Draco's faces. Suddenly he stopped short as he saw Draco take Harry's hand in his.  
  
"Si-dad? What's wrong?" Harry asked suddenly seeing the look on Sirius's face.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Harry, Draco, I realize this is going to be tough for you, however...you have to keep in mind that you are 'brothers' now. It just wont do to have the two of you holding hands, atleast not in public anyway. In private I could care less what you do, though mind you I may not be your father Harry but I still am your godfather, and I know James wouldn't err, well...want you two rushing into anything you might..." he mumbled something then under his breath.  
  
Harry grinned at him, knowing full well what Sirius meant. "Dont worry Sirius, I promise Draco and I wont do anything to make you embarrased, but dont expect us not to err..well, you know when we're alone. That's a promise I cant and wont make, sorry." he said blushing and gazing for a moment softly at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled softly back. "I agree Black, public fine, we wont try to err, well you know, but in private...." he said leaving that open to the imaginations.  
  
Sirius glanced up to the sky and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I wont ask you both for the stars while your alone, just remember, it's hands off in public, got it?" and waited till both Harry and Draco nodded in affermation. As soon as they did, they both dropped each others hand, and the three of them continued on to the town, wondring what exactly would be waiting for them there.  
  
Each of them were very much lost in their thoughts as they traversed the half a kilometer journey towards the town of Coxley. They all prayed this would go smoothly, and Harry and Draco silently hoped they could remember to keep their hands to themselves while at this school, and hopefully even remember to call Sirius 'dad'. All they would have would be their nights, and somehow that was suddenly a very comforting thought to them both.  
  
Sirius stopped again, only this time groaning at something else he'd completely forgotten. It was all well and good to be the boy's 'father', and for them to be 'brothers' but how was he going to explain how they were the same ages? Suddenly he glanced at the two boys, and an idea struck him, and with any luck, it just might work. "There's one more slight issue you need to remember boys. You're going to have to be 'twins'. Thank Merlin there's such a thing as fraternal twins, not just identical ones. That would explain why you're the same age, and why I'm enrolling you in the same year. And before there's any arguements, Draco you're going to have to have Harry's birthdate, July 31st, 1986. Only because it's the only one I'll be bound to remember when I have to enroll you both at school. As to where you were born, we'll use London Hospital, that will be harder to trace for records hopefully."  
  
"Spot on for me, atleast I'll remember it." Harry said.  
  
"As it happens, my birthday is August 1st, so I shouldn't have any problem remembering it one day sooner I suppose." Draco said.  
  
"Good, now let's try this again, and hopefully we make it there this time!" Sirius said in a huff. This was alot more work then he first thought it would be. He'd forgotten all the little details they now had to plot out, and since he hadn't a clue what the muggle schools, or anything else would need for proof, he tried to think back to all the times he'd watched the muggles while in animagus form. Luckily due to total bordem usually as a dog all day, he had actually paid attention for some things, and he hoped now he'd remembered everything he would need.  
  
Thanks to Albus, he had special magic paper that would require a special quill and the paper would automatically turn into any documents or forms needed to survive in the muggle world. Being as the quill wasn't a 'spell', nor was the paper, it wouldn't be detectable either by Mafalda Hopkirk, the woman in charge of the Improper Use Of Magic Office at the ministry. He'd given Sirius quite a small stack of these papers, and 3 of the quills to be safe as well, and assured Sirius that although they weren't exactly legal to use them, it wasn't completely illegal either. How that differed was beyond Sirius's guesswork, however right now he really didn't care either way. He was breaking a hell of a lot more then just use of an improper item law at the moment by basically 'kidnapping' Harry and Draco, and such a trival matter as the papers were hardly cause for alarm. They were a needed object at the moment, and that's all that counted.  
  
As they arrived at the town, the streets became a bit busier, and they could see various types of muggles going bout their daily routine. A puh-lease man was standing on a pedestal in a roundabout directing muggle vehicles, a few people were standing at a trolly stop, one of them chatting up on those muggle 'mow-byles' to what sounded like his girlfriend or wife. Outdoor stalls at the open air marketplace advertised their fruits, vegatables, and the like, and everyone else seemed to be heading off in all different directions. To Draco, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen afore. He'd been to London of course, but London always seemed foggy and rainy, and above all too noisy. Here he could hear the birds still chirping, mainly because there were trees everywhere, unlike in London where the trees only seemed to grow in small squared off areas called parks.  
  
Harry of course, wasn't as astounded as Draco. He'd grown up in Surrey, and although it was a township of London, it had it's prettier side. Still though, being here, and with Draco by his side, this town seemed far more nicer then Little Whinging ever was, or could be. The fact that the Dursley's resided at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey most likely was the forefront of the reason why it was as such.  
  
Shortly they came acrost the estate offices, a 2 story red brick building with gold trimmings and a sign hanging out front that said in large letters, _"Fisher and Abbots, Estate Agents. Est. 1870." _Underneath it read in smaller letters, _"Specializing in Bungalows, Housing Estates, and Flats." _and Sirius led them in.  
  
He approched a rather young looking lass, but without lifting her eyes from the magazine she was reading, nor even saying a single word, she pointed to a register book on a stand nearby. He understood, and quickly went over and put his name down to be seen. The boys followed him, sitting down on one of the smaller sofas adorning the office. It was a rather nice looking office, plants at the doorway, the desks cut away from public viewing by little cubicles. The walls were a greyish in look, with a few pictures on the walls of some rather dour looking men (of which Draco whispered in Harry's ear his amazement at them because they didn't move at all!), and the carpeting was a similar greyish. Overall, dispite the ringing up of the phones and the clacking of some strange looking devices on the desks, the place was rather cozy.  
  
A few moments later, a man came out, spoke briefly to the young lady at the desk who finally had no choice apparently to put her magazine down and do some real work, and walked over to the register book on the stand. He crossed out something, then adjusting his glasses, read it over. "Ah, here we are then. Brandon? Alan David Brandon?"  
  


**__**

  
Well, that got quite quite long, sorry bout that as Hagrid would say! Ah well, just so very much I had to get in there! So many things to remember when one would change their whole life eh? :grin: I didn't want to leave any 'loose ends' on the 'transformations', so if I did, and you spot any, let me know okay?  
  
Twins was the only way to do it, obviously. I have 2 good friends that are fraternal twins, and though similar in looks, over all they dont look or act a thing alike, and they are very happy at that you can imagine! :chuckle:  
  
For those not getting the use of the names, quite easy really. Daniel for Daniel Radcliff, Tomas for Tom Felton, the two middle names of them happen to be Alan Rickman's two middle names Sidney Patrick. (as in Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman, that's his real whole name whew!). And Alan of course, explanitory (I wouldn't have given that name to either of the boys that's for sure! :grin:), and the David, well David happens to be a name that Alan Rickman has character portrayed in quite a few of his films, so the name just popped out at me I suppose. Brandon is of course, from one of me favourite Alan Rickman films, Sense and Sensability. (What they never said in the film of course, is that Col. Brandon in the film is really in the book round 40 or so years of age, while the girl he falls in love with is only 17! :faints: and you wonder how people get those Snape/Hermione fics eh? Reading Jane Austin too well I'd wager! :laughs:  
  
Honestly though, that's where they all came from, sorry to be so Alan Rickman, or as I much rather put it, Snape affected, but ohhh gods, that man is just too sexy, it's really a sin! :faints again while now watching a trailer from the HPPS film in which Severus just looks too damn cute and cuddly: Anyway ....next chapter...will the estate agent agree to hire to Sirius AKA Alan? And will the boys manage to remember it all and finally manage to get into that muggle school? Guess you'll have to find out! :grins evilly:  
  
Oh by the by, I've heard a few of the rumor mills again, and this time they're saying Ian McGreggor might be up for the role of I think Sirius Black, as well as Chrisian Bale and/or Ronan Vibert for Remus. Personally I cant see either of them being Remus, unless Columbus seemingly forgets Remus is 43 years old (that's on book age, for when PoA would come out in 2003, not film age in which Harry is eleven in 2001 instead of the fact he was really 11 in 1997, hence the 1986 birthdate I used, and the fact that Remus was confirmed born in 1960.), same age as Lucius, James and Severus! Can you really see Bale, who's not even 30 yet, as Remus? :groans: Not bloody likely!  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	14. Getting Used To Things

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Well apparently noone's found any 'loopholes' yet, so hopefully I have covered everything I needed to in order to make this work...keep me posted if you find anything though mates, cheers! :)  
  


**_CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Getting Used To Things  
_**

"Brandon?" The man asked looking round again when Sirius forgot to answer. "Anyone named Alan Brandon here?" Impatience was obviously not this man's virture.  
  
Harry realized it was to Sirius this man was speaking and nudged Sirius sharply with his elbow and hissed quickly to him, "Wake up, he's talking to _you _remember?"  
  
With a start Sirius rose from the seat and approched the man. "I"m Brandon, Alan rather. Please to make your acquaintance Mr.?" he said holding out his hand.  
  
The man took it, saying, "Abbot. My great grandfather was a founder of this agency. Pleasure is mine. Now, Mr. Brandon, let's get to work shall we." he said in a dry voice that showed he was well suited for the life of an estate agent, and led Sirius over to his office.  
  
Unlike the cubicles in the outer room, Abbot had his own office, most likely due to the fact he was who he was, though it was sparsely decorated. The walls and carpets were of the same shade of grey, while the walls only housed a few more of the dour looking pictures of people from the outer offices. A small rubber plant was on the desk, along with a photo of a woman, presumably Mrs. Abbot, who looked as equally suited to this man as he was for her, as well as a boy bout the same age as Harry and Draco. Sitting at his desk, and Sirius in a surprizingly comfortable chair near it, Abbot took out some papers and putting his fingers together, looked over Sirius thoughtfully.  
  
Luckily Sirius had insisted that before they had apparated to the clearing in Coxley, and while still in undetectable Diagon Alley, that they transfigure their robes into something more muggle looking. This would be the last form of 'magic' they would do however, for it wouldn't be a good idea to use it incase of detection. With a bit of vanity for his new look, he transfigured himself some very nice looking muggle clothing. Like his name, he preferred his clothing on the dark side, in that respect it was the only thing he had in common with his advesary Severus Snape, but he always had looked good in the black and darker clothing, and he wasn't bout to change that now. So wearing a nicely cut black turtleneck, with slimcut trousers, a black waistcoat, and loafers, he certainly looked quite in style. Black colours also in this case, would help for the matters of his 'widowership'.  
  
Aparantly sizing up that this man was not some poor bloke who'd just walked in his office, he began to loosen up a bit and relax. Abbot was a fierce judge of character he thought of himself, and from long years of agent intuitions, he learned quickly to pick out the ones who would bring in a nice bit of revenue to his pockets. Lately he was beseeched by young lads who wished to hire for themselves, or attached girlfriend or whatnot, usually on the poorer side, but this man before him was definately not in that catagory.  
  
"Well then, you're boys I take it out there?" he said remembering the two lads who'd been sitting near him.  
  
"Yes, they're my..sons." Sirius said wondring how long this interview would take before he could find himself and the boys a place to live.  
  
"Fine looking boys, well groomed. Well then, I take it you're new to our little township eh? Looking for a bungelow, or something else?"  
  
"Err, well, something not very big, but not too small. Must be furnished as well. I was thinking perhaps of a nice flat..." Sirius said but the man's expression seemed to delay his thoughts.  
  
"No no no, that wont do for a man with two such growing boys at all. Might I inquire after your profession sir?" Abbot said glancing through a few papers apparently looking for something he had in mind.  
  
Sirius had completely forgotten that this was a topic that would be of interest of course to the ever curious muggles. Searching his brain and quickly, he focused upon a hopeful answer that wouldn't offend this man, yet would provide means to why he didn't need to work at the moment. "Er, yes, well...that is...until recently I was involved in governmental issues. Of course you would understand that I need to remain a bit secretive on this, wouldn't do at all if the Queen's Ministry found out that an agent of theirs were going round telling secrets eh?" he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. He knew this type of man, and something like this would easily throw him off the suspicions later.  
  
Mr. Abbot was somewhat subduely impressed, and nodded most assuredly. "Well, yes then, of course they wouldn't approved, quite right, quite right. Wont breathe another word of it. Now, as to the place I have in mind...blast now where is that paper?" he said scrambling round his desk looking for something. Unlike the desks in the outer office, his did not have one of those odd looking contraptions on it that made the even stranger noises. Sirius remembered suddenly he had seen them before, and somewhere in the back of his mind remembered they were called com-pew-ters, or some such muggle word. Really, the things muggles could come up with! Apparently though this man didn't understand them, nor have need for them, for one was not on his desk now.  
  
"Ah yes, here it is! Now, this might be a bit smaller then what you're accustomed to, however it does have 2 large and airy bedrooms, 2 baths, a large kitchen area with seperated dining, a spacious lounge, some of those frenchy windows in their too I believe. The lady who owns it is a bit of a naturist I believe, so the bungelow is secluded by alot of trees. Will that be a problem?" he said glancing over to 'Brandon'. He didn't think this man was in anyway that sort of person, but you never could tell these days.  
  
Holding back a grin, Sirius shook his head. Although he wasn't a naturist by any means, it would make things far easier on all fronts to have somewhere nice and secluded. "Yes, I do believe that might just suit my purposes after all then."  
  
"Ah good, Mrs. Brandon no doubt will enjoy the gardens that accompany the home I'm sure...." he began but stopped when he saw a strange look pass over Sirius's face.  
  
"Err, well you see, that is, my...wife...she passed on recently. Shame really, she was gone so quickly. Now it's just me and the boys left you see." Sirius said affonting a saddened tone to his voice and gazing down in remeberence for his 'wife'.  
  
"Ah, I see. Quite sorry to hear Mr. Brandon, quite sorry indeed. That would explain the need for a furnished place then. Well I think this bungelow shall suit you admirably after all, far enough that neighbors shouldn't be a bother, and close enough for the boys schooling and markets." he said. Though actually a sentimental man, business did come first. "Do you wish for weekly or monthly on this?"  
  
"Weekly will do nicely, thank you."  
  
"Yes, right then. The weekly rates on this would be £175, that acceptable?" Mr. Abbot said hoping it would be.  
  
"Definatly so, that will work fine. Everything in good order there then?" Sirius said hoping this wasn't one of those fix uppers.  
  
"Oh yes, assuredly so. The lady who owns it had to take holiday abroad for awhile, and she took great care of the place. Told me to find someone good for the place, and so far till you came acrost, haven't found a decent chap yet. However I believe you will measure up to her standards I'm sure." Mr. Abbot said smiling broadly as if it was a huge compliment to pay to Sirius.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Well then, I'm glad to pass muster Mr. Abbot."  
  
The two men finished up their business, Sirius handing Mr. Abbot the deposit on the bungalow, and in turn receiving the keys to it, and with a flourish, Mr. Abbot swept out of his office and took Sirius back to the boys. "Now the Public school if that's where you're planning on for the boys is off of Church Road, and the State School, which I may say is overall the far better of the lot and not very pricey, and where I send my own son, is off Harter's Close. If you need anything at all please feel free to inform me Mr. Brandon." Mr. Abbot said.  
  
"I will certainly. Good day Mr. Abbot." Sirius said and shaking his hand again, led the boys back out onto the streetside. "Good lord that man has high opinons! Muggles, such an odd breed they are sometimes!" Sirius said shaking his head. "Anyway boys, another thing I seem to have forgotten is some form of transportation, cant very well be taking buses everywhere's, or riding bicycles. Let's see now, I do remember a place...ah yes, there!" Sirius said and walked down a few blocks to where there were a few vehicles stored.  
  
After quite a considerable amount of haggling and bargaining, which Sirius assured the boys was normal in the muggle world for some things, they found themselves the recipients of a sleek black, sporty looking car. Sirius seemed quite content in the muggle auto, and Harry suspected he had a passion somehow for them, after remembering how he had amazingly enough transformed his old motorcycle all those years back into a flying machine. "You do know how to drive the car don't you..dad?" Harry asked almost afraid.  
  
Sirius laughed and showed him all too well how much he could drive it once they were out on the open road. Sirius loved these muggle cars, as much as Arthur Weasley did, and it was hardpressed on him for the fact it was only a rental, and not his to tinker with. Perhaps someday when things were better, he would definately have to reinvest some time and energy into these things, but for now, this car would do. Getting out the piece of paper on which the bungalow address was printed, and the directions, he had Harry direct him where he should go.  
  
Soon enough they pulled up infront of a small but nice looking bungalow, and parking the car in the garage off to the side of it, they all headed into the house. It was quite cozy and seemed larger inside then from the outside. It was indeed secluded Sirius thought, as he glanced out of the windows into a small forested area. Noone round being nosy definately was going to be nice. The rooms were airy, and quickly Harry and Draco picked out the bigger of the two bedrooms as their own, and though Sirius hadn't minded, he realized soon enough why. In the bigger bedroom, obviously the master room, there was a beautiful oak carved four poster bed with curtains in oddly enough, red, silver and green, with gold trimmings.  
  
Sirius grinned at seeing that, and though he wasn't thrilled that they would be 'sharing' a bed, admitted it was really the best idea. The smaller bedroom sported two single sized beds, and for Sirius alone however, it would do nicely. The baths were situated as one between the two bedrooms, and one in the foyer near the front door. After unshrinking their trunks, which luckily wasn't considered a 'spell' that would be detectable by the ministry, the boys put away their things and the three of them had a meeting in the lounge.  
  
The lounge was nicely set up, with a fireplace on one of the walls, the other adorned by large frenchy windows, allowing in plenty of sunlight. A grand piano was set up in one of the corners, and a grandfather clock in another. Overall, the lounge was as comfy and cozy as the rest of the house, and the boys and Sirius were quite well satisfied.  
  
"Well, now that we've established ourselves, found a home, and a car, we have to discuss the matter of other essentials. Obviously I neglected to transfigure more then the robes we were wearing, so therefore I believe a trip to the local marketplaces will be in order, not to mention we've need of food and assorted items. That will be our next step. After that, we'll head over to the public school and register you both there." Sirius said mentally calculating how much muggle money he would need for this little venture.  
  
"Public school? You're not seriously going to send us there are you?" Harry said almost dejectedly. He hadnt been to anything but a state school while living with the Dursleys, and Hogwart's of course, and he wasn't sure what a public school would be like.  
  
"Yes, public school. I've no wish to make it more difficult on you both by sending you off with the common muggles. Atleast this way you will have more selections I think, and a uniform code. That will cut down on the amount of clothing we'll need for you both. And it will keep you both far less out of trouble I'd wager then state schools which, if I remember correctly, have less lax a schedule." Sirius said pushing aside Harry's complaint.  
  
Harry grumbled at this, while Draco just looked completely lost. "Well I for one dont really care, since I've never been to either. Sirius, cant we just stay home with you? I really rather not go to a muggle school." Draco said in a whinging voice  
  
"Definately not. I'm not about to let you boys suffer your education. Think of this as an extra course in Muggle Studies eh? The 'magical' studies we can continue nights, but in the days you will go to public school. End of discussion on that 'Tomas'. And remember, even here at 'home', do try and call me 'dad', this way it will be easier in public allright?"  
  
Draco scowled but nodded, "I"m never going to remember all this stuff, honestly! I swear I'm never going to." he grumbled.  
  
"Yes you will 'Tom'. Oh come on, stop pouting! Dont worry, I'll be right beside you, promise. I know 'dad' wont let them split us up, and I told you, it's really not so bad once you get the hang of it. Remember, it's for our own good. You wouldn't want to have gotten caught by Lucius now would you?" Harry said taking hold of Draco's hand. It seemed like ages since he was last able to touch him and it felt so right to have Draco's hand in his own hand.  
  
Draco sighed at the touch and turned to face Harry. "No, you're right. If it was a choice between going to a muggle school with you, or gods know what with Lucius, of course I'll take the muggle side. Just promise you'll help me Harry, promise!" Draco said desperately.  
  
"Promise. Personally I cant wait to go shopping and buy some new clothes. I'm ruddy tired of having to wear Dudley's hand me downs during the summers, I feel like a bloody whale in them! Lets hurry up 'dad' and go!" Harry said getting up and pulling Draco and Sirius up sped to the door. Sirius and Draco laughed at Harry's enthusiasm, and just as quickly they got back into the car and went back into town.  
  
They went to all the marketplaces they could find nearly that offered nice clothing without the expensive price tags. Sirius needed to watch what muggle money they would spend, for although he had exchanged quite a bit of galleons at Gringotts, the muggle pounds and shillings he had wouldn't last forever, and there were still quite alot of things to pay for yet. In the end however, between getting nearly everything they would possibly need, including knickers, trousers, pyjamas, assorted undergarments, a couple of macs just incase of rain storms, some pumps for the boys for school as well as the uniforms they would need for school, and of course, some food, the bill came to over £400. Still though, they were needed items if they were going to fool anyone at all who might be nosy and pop round the home, so they did have to be prepared.  
  
When they got back to the bungalow, they put their things away, and Sirius went into the kitchen to prepare supper. It was getting late in the day, so Sirius had decided to wait till morning to take them over to the public school, which they had found out that afternoon was called conviently enough, "Harter's Hill Prepatory School". The boys had decided to wait outside on the porch in the garden while waiting for Sirius to finish up cooking supper. The sun was still blazing with late afternoon heat, and the boys were quite content as they curled up together on a comfortable lawn chair that was just big enough for them both.  
  
Draco was playing with a strand of Harry's hair, his head on Harry's chest as he heard a small sigh come from him, and looking up asked worriedly, "What's wrong Harry? You're not beginning to regret all this are you?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all. Infact, quite the opposite really. I was just thinking how nice this was honestly, and no, I dont regret a single moment of having to be here...with you. This feels like a dream, some sort of amazing holiday, and if I had to be dreaming and on holiday with anyone, it would only be you love. Only you." he said and shifting himself just slighting, brought Draco up to eye level.  
  
Draco smiled and was about to answer him back when he was silenced by the wondrful warmth of Harry's lips on his. Just as before, back at school, he was amazed and comforted by those lips. Harry's lips tasted so sweet, like freshly made honey, and quickly he found himself responding. They didn't know how long they sat there like that, enveloped in each others arms, desires, and kisses, but it seemed like it wasn't long enough. They heard Sirius's voice bringing them back into reality suddenly, and the sudden parting of their heated passions were, to say the least, like putting out a fire with ice cold water.  
  
"Boys! Supper's ready, let's get a move on or it will get cold! Dont forget to wash your hands first!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Cursing Sirius for the interruption, they got off the lawn chair and headed back into the house for supper. They barely heard two words of what Sirius was telling them during that time, or atleast neither of them seemed to be able to recall the conversation later on. The only thing both boys seemed to have on their mind right at that moment was that in a room of this muggle home was a place that later on they could be together, surrounded by the colours that for 6 years had made them who they were, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  
  
However, like the way the bed colours had interwoven with each other in their room, this Gryffindor heir, and the Slytherin whose heart had been captured by him were one, in spirit and mind. And with any luck, in body as well. And this time, Draco wasn't going to run, because now there was no more pain, no more torment of wondring what was real, nor what was needed. He knew what he wanted, desired, and how right it felt to need these things. For if he had to ever describe to anyone in the future what love was, and he was beginning to finally understand this, it would have only one word as a description. That word being Harry. Only and nothing but Harry.  
  


**_  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. _**


	15. New Emotions, New Friends

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Soulsister - heh of course I will! :)  
  
Cat - ahh thank you! I knew I was forgetting something! :groans: ah well, this chap I'll fix that problem. :/  
  
Mandraco - not sure how Auzzies do that, but public schools are 'private school's' and you have to pay for them, while state schools are government run schools, the yanks call them 'public' schools go figure, and are free. They both do have uniforms too, though in the US they dont (unless it's Catholic schools, though being jewish I dont know much on those. My daughters go to public, rather 'private' school here in the US, it's a Jewish school I pay for, but they aren't required to wear any sort of 'uniforms' though so I suppose it's just something schools overseas do?) Anyway, that's the difference. Remember in the HP books, Dudley goes to public school, Smeltings, assumeably that is a public school and hence the Dursleys' do pay for it, and why he does wear a uniform. :) Hope that clears it up?  
  


**_CHAPTER FIFTEEN: New Emotions, New Friends  
_**

The rest of the afternoon past somewhat lazily for the most part. Harry and Draco, at Sirius's command, got their 'magical' school books out and went over a few things on transfiguration, though it was highly frustrating to the boys when they really wanted to practise what they were reading but couldn't. In the end, they decided that so it wouldn't get too frustrating, they would only study one subject per night, rather they try to tackle a little bit from each. As they headed up to bed finally, both boys were really beginning to feel the effects that this day had brought on them though, and were yawning while getting undressed.  
  
"Hard to believe it was only this morning we were in school eh Draco?" Harry said trying to hold back another yawn.  
  
"I know, it seems like ages ago now since we were infront of Dumbledore and we were just talking bout leaving, and now we've actually done it. Gods how I hate my father for this!" Draco muttered and yawned.  
  
"Still feels like we're dreaming though. I think we'll wake up tomorrow back at Hogwarts still in our dorms, and barely speaking to each other." Harry said with a sigh and slipped into the bed arrainging his pillows to his liking.  
  
Draco watched Harry as he got comfortable with a strange expression on his face. _Wow, I mean Harry's really in bed, and I'm going to be next to him...sleeping side by side with him, it's too good to be real, this has to be a dream! _Draco thought his mind torn between awe at how good it would be to have Harry next to him, and how much he prayed this was real.  
  
Harry finished fixing himself up and looked at Draco then chuckled. He could almost hear what thoughts Draco was having, and though he was thinking along those same lines suddenly, he very much so wanted Draco next to him now. Smiling at Draco, he indicated for him to slip into bed next to him, which Draco took no time at all nearly in doing.  
  
For a moment it seemed a bit awkward for both boys, they were unsure exactly what they wanted, or even what they were ready to really do. Finally Harry leaned over and took Draco in his arms, and leaned back against the pillows with Draco's head on his chest. Both of them seemed content, though being this close to Draco again definately was having some effects on Harry, despite how tired he was feeling.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said softly.  
  
"Yeah Draco?" Harry said back equally as softly.  
  
"Will...will you kiss me goodnight?"  
  
Harry didn't waste a second. He sat up, Draco along with him, and looked into Draco's eyes, lost in the now very brown eyes that showed nothing but warmth and love in them at that moment. With a little groan, Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Draco's lips gently, once again like that afternoon, getting lost in how wondrful it felt to have Draco's lips on his own. Warmth spread through him like wildfire, and his mind ceased to function in any other way then in the pure pleasure Draco brought to him.  
  
Draco too was brought into a state of heaven, that could be the only way to describe what he was feeling by the heat of Harry's lips on his. His mind voided of anything but Harry, his pulse began to race, and he felt himself respond to Harry's kisses with a passion that surprized himself.  
  
Harry didn't even realize he had drawn Draco down onto the pillows with him, nor that Draco had somehow positioned himself ontop of him. All he knew was how good this felt, how _right_ it all was. Draco's body was so warm against his own, and on their own accord, he found his hands begin to explore Draco's body, wanting to take in as much as Draco as he could get. He loved how Draco's 'new' body felt under his hands, how he could trace every muscle, despite the hinderances of his pyjamas, and it was a hindrance he didn't like.  
  
Draco gasped when Harry suddenly turned the tables, and suddenly Draco found himself lying back against the pillows, Harry leaning over him. It was almost painful when Harry's lips came off his, but then he realized why and his eyes were smiling, if not a bit hesitant when Harry began to unbutton the top of his pyjamas. Harry stopped though, as he saw the hesitant look in Draco's eyes.  
  
"We dont have to do this you know...we can stop...if you're not ready...." Harry said, his voice husky still with the previous passions.  
  
"No...I mean..it's just that.." Draco started, his voice low with the same equal emotions.  
  
"Is it because of that...that woman?" Harry said slowly.  
  
"Oh Harry, no...not at all! I dont care about that. That veela bitch might have stolen my virginity....but Harry...it's just that...well..." Draco suddenly blushed almost afraid to say what he wanted to.  
  
"What is it love?" Harry said drawing his fingers up and down Draco's arm.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe Harry could want him, especially in that way, after all that he knew bout him. Harry didn't care that he wasn't a virgin anymore, and gods...Harry felt so good! Draco opened his eyes, and looking straight into Harry's golden brown eyes said softly, "It's just that I've never done, well, you know..._this_...with a man before. I dont even know where to start!" Suddenly a blush crept up Draco's face, and Harry nearly groaned from how adorable that blush made Draco look.  
  
"Oh Draco!" he grinned then. "I've never been with anyone, male or female, so it looks like we both have something to learn together!" Harry said grinning, his brown eyes sparkling.  
  
Draco laughed, this was _definately _too good to be true! He'd heard rumors back at Hogwarts that somehow he'd never believed, and was almost grateful that they weren't true about Harry. Although he wasnt bout to tell Harry the rumor that had gone round that he had slept with Cho Chang, somehow knowing that Harry was still a virgin thrilled Draco, for it meant that Harry would belong to him first, and hopefully forever. Draco kissed Harry then with a renewed vigor, and once again found himself the recipient of heaven, and this time he didn't care where it would end up.  
  
Harry was relieved that Draco's experience with the veela woman hadn't done more damage then it had, and was grateful as well that Draco was as ignorant in this area as he was. He didn't care either where this was going to end up, something that felt so good like this did couldn't be bad or wrong, and he needed and wanted Draco so badly it would hurt otherwise.  
  
As the night moved on, the soft intertwined voices of the two boys were the only things that filled the air. That night they found out just how much pleasure two people in love could find, and how good it felt to have their needs fullfilled by each other. Though trials and errors, they finally realized what love was, the love of the ages, the love of the storybooks. As they eventually drifted off to sleep in each others arms, tired, yet happy and saited, they knew that no matter what, nothing would ever tear them apart.  
  
The next morning, Sirius walked quietly into the room after they hadn't responded from his knocking on the door, and found them curled up in each others arms, their pyjama's in a pile on the floor, and a look of pure happiness on each others face. Sirius couldn't help but smile as well, and although he still really didn't approve of it, who was he to deny them this. However, as it were, it was a new morning, and this morning he had to get them up for it was the first morning of them going to the muggle school.  
  
"Boys? Boys wake up allready will you, it's nearly 7 am!" Sirius said in a loud voice, and went over to open the curtains to the room flooding it with sunlight.  
  
"Ack, not the sun!" Harry said blinking back the bright light and yawning.  
  
"Geeze Sirius, what the heck." Draco said stretching and blinking as well.  
  
"Good morning to you both too, now get up, time to get dressed for school." he said almost too cheerfully and laughed as both Harry and Draco threw pillows at him, and he made a hasty retreat from the room. "Breakfast is on the table after you're showered and changed, I suggest you hurry!" he said calling out from over his shoulder as he headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Noone should be that cheery in the morning." Draco said grumbling and wiping the sleep from his eyes, then he saw the pyjama's on the floor and looked up at Harry.  
  
Harry was looking at Draco with a bemused look, but then stood up and walked over to where Draco was standing and gave him a kiss on the lips. He didn't need to ask the cliche, 'did you like last night?' or anything else, cause he knew as well as Draco did that nothing could ever come close to how spot on last night had been. Words weren't even possible to explain what Draco had given to him last night, nor what Harry and given Draco.  
  
Draco kissed Harry back and smiled, then remembering that they had to get ready groaned in mock disgust. "How about we save time and shower together eh?" he said coyly then grinning at Harry.  
  
Harry laughed, "Allright, but just remember we've no time sadly for on then before all the hot water's gone!" he said and both boys ran laughingly into the bathroom.  
  
Half hour later the boys were at the kitchen table, dressed and ready for their first day of school. The dove into the pancakes and eggs that Sirius had made, remarking how good a cook Sirius apparently was.  
  
"Wow Sirius.err..dad, this is great! When did you learn to cook?" Harry said inbetween mouthfulls.  
  
Sirius chuckled, "Your mom actually believe it or not. She was killer in the kitchen for a witch. Probably because she grew up in a muggle home I'd wager. You're aunt might not know a thing bout cooking, but you're mother, whew, she was an art at work!"  
  
"Cool! I never knew that! I have got to learn how to cook like she did then!" Harry said happily. It always made him feel good when he found out new tidbits bout his mum.  
  
"Well you can practise later, right now finish up we're going to run late if we dont hurry. You both have your books and everything?" Sirius said with a worried expression.  
  
"Dont worry we've got them...dad." Draco said taking a last bite of eggs.  
  
"Good, you finished then? Let's get going. And Harry? After school today we're going to get you new glasses. Last night I realized that the style, though maybe not too unusual in the muggle world, might be a giveaway, so today we'll get you new ones okay?" Sirius said glancing over at Harry's frames.  
  
Harry nodded, though was a bit surprized, but he realized Sirius was right. His were a very noticable pair of glasses in the wizarding world, and was almost a trademark of his, so they would have to go. "I suppose it has been a while since I've had my eyes checked anyway, so it's allright then."  
  
A few minutes later they were all in the car and pulling out to head to school. Luckily the school wasn't too far away, or they really would have been running late. "Now boys, dont worry if things are a bit difficult. I"ll explain that we've been living abroad, and that you haven't had time to settle down into a real education, so you're skills are perhaps a bit different then normal British schedules. Hopefully they will buy that theory. Oh, and if anyone does question you as to me, what I told the estate agent was that I was working for the government, in the Queen's Ministry, so that could be a very good explination why we were abroad. If they ask bout your 'mum', just say she died in France or something, just make it plausable okay?" Sirius said as the finally pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
"Sure..dad..no problem, I think we can come up with something good." Harry said grinning. Of the three of them, he was by far the least worried bout going to this school. "Draco, just let me do most of the talking while in there okay? I'll just say your shy or something, I dont know. Hopefully we wont get too many people asking questions, though I have a feeling it wont be so easy." he said with a sigh.  
  
"Allright Harry, but I swear I'm never going to survive this." Draco said groaning.  
  
"Allright boys, come on. We have to see a Ms. Argent first and get you signed up." Sirius said getting out of the car and walking towards the school, the boys following suit.  
  
As the arrived in the school, they made their way to the administration offices, and Sirius asked for Ms. Argent. She came out of her office and motioned them inside, and closing the door sat down at her desk. She was a small woman, perhaps 5" in height, with blue eyes and blonde hair that was put up in a bun. Not young, but not old, perhaps mid to late 30's at best, and if Sirius hadn't been sworn against not dating anyone right at this time, she definately would have been good looking enough for him.  
  
"Now Mr. Brandon was it? Yes, well then what year are the boys in?" she said writing everything down on some papers.  
  
"Err, 6th year. I think." Sirius said, getting nods from the boys to verify that, and not noticing the odd look the woman was giving him.  
  
"6th? Very well then. Are you sure of this?" she said giving him the once over look that showed clearly she was a bit surprized he wouldn't know what year his own sons would be in.  
  
"Yes, well, you see it's a bit err complicated. We've been abroad you see, in France, until recently when my ah wife died, so the boys haven't had the benifits of a good British education." he said smiling and hoping that explination would work.  
  
"Ah yes, I'd heard you were a widower from Mrs. Thompson, who'd heard it from Mrs. Abbot. I believe you met her husband allready." she said glancing down at the papers again.  
  
Sirius chuckled, he'd almost forgotten how quickly 'gossip' could travel in a smaller township, and wasn't actually surprized this woman seemed to know he was a widower. "Yes, well, then you can understand that though they are 16, they might be a bit behind in some subjects, while excelling in others. You'll have to perhaps give them a bit of time to get used to being back in a British school." he said flashing her a smile.  
  
Apparently the smiled worked, for she immediately responded with, "Of course, of course. Not to worry Mr. Brandon, I'll make sure to place the boys accordingly. I'm sure they'll have no trouble catching up, they both look exreamely bright." she said giving him a smile back.  
  
"Alan will do Ms. Argent, and I thank you." Sirius said and mentally slapping himself for overstepping his bounds and practically breaking his own rule of not getting involved with anyone.  
  
Ms. Argent nearly blushed, but got control of herself. True this man was definately good looking, and she had broken up with her boyfriend a few months ago, but still, he was just recently widowed, even if he had such incredible charm. However, the boys would have to come first right now, anything else would have to wait.  
  
"Well then, if you will fill out this paperwork for me, I will take the boys to the first hour class. I'll be back shortly Mr. Brandon..er...Alan." she said giving him another small smile and getting up motioned for the boys to follow her.  
  
Harry and Draco were trying not to grin at this exchange between Sirius and this Ms. Argent, but it really was funny to see how Sirius could reduce this woman to blushing like that. They knew Sirius was only trying to make things go easier, but boy was he really putting up the heat, and they both found it extremely funny, however a quick look to them from Sirius as they left was more then a warning not to say a word, and nodding quickly they followed Ms. Argent out of the room.  
  
"Now boys, I'll have to draw you're schedules up when we've seen where you're expertise lie. Meanwhile just follow the other 6th years to whereever they go next allright? I'm sure you'll have no trouble fitting in here at Harter's Hill, and if you have any problems be sure to let me know and I'll do what I can to help." she said smiling at them both.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I"m sure there will be no problems." Harry said smiling back at her.  
  
"Now then, ah right, here we go." Ms. Argent said and led them over to a classroom. Opening the door she walked in with the boys and said to the man at the front, "Mr. Morton, forgive the intrusion, but we have two new students today. I hope you will make them welcome. I'll have their paperwork along shortly to all the teachers." The man nodded to her and she then left the boys to face a room full of students, and their new 'teacher'.  
  
"Welcome to Harter's Hill boys. I am as you've allready heard, Mr. Morton. Might I have your names for my record ledger please?" he said pleasantly enough.  
  
"Um, I'm Daniel. Daniel Patrick Brandon, and this is my twin brother, Tomas. Tomas Sidney Brandon." Harry said nerviously, watching as every eye in the room were focused now on them both. He could tell Draco was doing his best not to turn tail and run, and he had a desperate notion to reach out and grab Draco's hand even though he knew he couldn't, but somehow Draco sensed this, and seemed to settle down for the moment, though not a whit less nervous.  
  
Mr. Morton wrote their names in his ledger, and showed them to their seats, which unfortunately were right up front. "Now then, no need to be nervous, we dont bite here. You can put your bags in those shelves over there." he said chuckling and pointed to where they saw other bookbags lined up on the shelves. "Now, have you been given the texts you'll need for classes yet?" he said as they sat down at their desks.  
  
"No sir, only our uniforms." Harry said.  
  
"Right then." he said and went over to another set of shelving and pulled out some books. "Here you go, take good care of them, you only get the one set. These are for this class only, chemistry. I'm going to assume you'll get your other books as you attend the other classes today." he said and handed the boys each a set of books. "Now then, if everyone will turn to page 81, we'll pick up where we left off yesterday on the study of the Elements Chart. Are you boys aquainted with this chart?" he said glancing over at the boys.  
  
Draco was bout to say no, however Harry nudged him and nodded his head. "Yes sir, we've studied them a bit, but not alot I'm afraid. Things are taught a bit differently in France where we last studied." he said remembering that's where Sirius had mentioned earlier.  
  
"France? I see, so you've been studying abroad. Well then, cant say as I care much for the teachings over there, hopefully you boys haven't been tainted by the lackadaisy way they teach." he said sniffing. Clearly he didn't like the French at all, and especially the way they taught schooling there.  
  
"No sir. Our father has made sure we've kept to British standards, however we were limited to whatever the French would teach us, so please excuse us if we're a bit behind." Harry said subdued.  
  
"Well of course I shall, of course. No matter, we're just picking it up now ourselves, I'm sure you will catch up. Now then, right, on page 81 we'll be discussing the difference between the solids, liquids and gasses that make up the Elements." Mr. Morton began, and for the rest of the class period, Harry and Draco tried desperately to keep up.  
  
Overall it wasn't as bad as Draco thought it would be, though Harry wasn't of the same opinion. Draco could tell Harry was completely lost, and would need a quite a bit of encouragment to get the hang of the chemistry area, to him, it was almost like potions in the mixing and concept. Harry hoped in vain the next hour would be something far less confusing, and luckily it was.  
  
For the rest of the morning Harry and Draco spent repeating their names to the various teachers, and why they might have been a bit behind in some subjects, and when lunch finally came, both boys were positivly exhausted from it all. Since it was a public school and not a state one, lunch was apparently included in the tuition fees, and they atleast ate a decent, if unaccostumed lunch. Draco was irritable about having to actually get in a queue to 'get' their lunch, and whispered more then a few complaints on this to Harry during the meal.  
  
Harry told Draco to just grit his teeth and bear with it, since there were no more house-elves, this was something they'd have to get accustomed to, and for the next half of their lunch hour, Harry tried to figure out what subjects they would have next. According the schedule Ms. Argent finally had dropped off during their last subject of Literature, they had after lunch, Mathematics, then they would have History, and the last class of the day would be P.E.  
  
Before the end of lunch however, a couple of the boys approached Harry and Draco, starting up a conversation.  
  
"Hi there, I'm James, and those two are Peter and Michael. We're in sixth year too." the boy said causing Harry to start nearly.  
  
He knew it was just coincedence that two of the boys were named after his real father, and Pettigrew, but irony can be strange sometimes. They seemed nice enough though so Harry said, "Er, Hi. I'm Daniel, and this is Tomas, my brother. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and the boy named James shook it. He was bout as tall as Harry, round 5'9, and had brown hair, but blue eyes and was lean as if he was a sports player. Michael was shorter at 5'7, and also brown hair but with brown eyes, lean figured as well but with a bit more muscles, while Peter was the shortest at 5'5, bit on the rounder side, and blondish red hair with blue eyes. Peter seemed the shyest of the lot though, almost hiding behind Michael.  
  
"You play football or rugby at all? We've got both here, but I prefer football meself. Huge fan of West Ham I am, how bout you?" James said his eyes shining at the mention of his favourite team while the other two just gazed towards the ceiling. Apparently it was definately a bone of contention bout James and his football.  
  
Harry grinned, atleast this was one thing he could talk bout without problems. As often as he'd heard the arguements between Dean and Ron back at school on football, and the fact that West Ham was Dean's favourite team too, helped. Soon enough Harry and James were discussing the virtures of football, while Michael tried to strike up a conversation with Draco. Harry almost felt Draco tense up, but by the time lunch hour ended, apparently Draco had opened up a bit to the other boys and Harry noticed he was even smiling along with them. Peter and Michael apparently weren't football minded, and they had found other things to discuss.  
  
When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch hour, the 5 boys made their way to the next class, and yet again Harry and Draco had to have a go at repeating their names and such, while getting their next text books and all. The rest of the day went fairly smoothly after that, though they were throughly sick of having to repeat all their information the rest of the day, over all though it went allright. By the time P.E. ended, Harry and Draco had become firm friends with James, Peter and Michael, and all of them were discussing how the 3 boys felt the injustices of being a new student. They were all laughing at how their History teacher, Mr. Ames, apart from being old, was nearly deaf, had to have the boys repeat themselves atleast 15 times before he got their names right.  
  
When Sirius came to pick them up, he found them with the other 3 boys laughing at something or another, and heartened to see they had atleast attempted to make friends. "Well boys, how'd the first day go?" he said walking up to them.  
  
"Oh dad, didn't see you there!" Harry said still chuckling and stood up. "Um, this is our new friends, James, Peter and Michael." he said his eyes twinkling and Sirius looked startled.  
  
"Er yes, well, nice to meet you. Daniel, remember we have to go get you those new glasses now, so let's get a move on." he said smiling and waving goodbye to the three boys.  
  
"Be right there dad. Guess we have to go, we'll see you tomorrow then!" Harry said.  
  
"Right then, see you Dan, Tom!" James said, and the boys waved goodbye to each other.  
  
"Bye!" Draco called waving back as well. He had found it a bit easier to talk with Peter and Michael rather then James, while Harry had seemed to find it a bit easier to chat with James over the other two. James reminded him alot of his father Draco guessed, but somehow he didn't mind.  
  
Peter and Michael on the other hand were quieter, and reminded Harry alot more of Remus and the real Peter, or what he'd heard of him from Sirius and Remus. Overall though, the boys were nice enough, and had made the rest of the day go alot quicker then it probably might have, and honestly it was nice to atleast have made a few friends, even if ironically named ones.  
  
"Well boys, seems you're doing allright then. Add a fourth to that little group and I'd swear it was the marauder's all over again." Sirius grinned as they got into the car and headed into the town.  
  
"I know, weird isn't it? Well their really nice though, James likes football alot like Dean does. Makes me really miss Quidditch alot." Harry sighed.  
  
"Yeah, know what you mean. I dont know a thing bout football, but I do miss Quidditch suddenly. We're you supposed to be captain of the Gryffindor team this year too Ha..err..Dan?" Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded sourly. "Yeah. Wonder if Ron'll take that place now." he sighed.  
  
"Cheer up boys, maybe you'll be back by the start of Quidditch season eh? Atleast you've made some friends, that should help you out. Now, where was that blasted glasses shoppe I saw before?" Sirius said scowling at his memory. "Ah yes, there it is!" he exclaimed, and pulled round the car to park.  
  
When they were done, both Harry and Draco as well in the end to much grumbling, were given eye exams, and though of course Draco didn't need glasses, Harry did still, and they found a nice pair of gold rimmed frames that actually looked quite nice on him. The new lenses would take bout a day or so, so they would have to come back then to pick them up, which though Sirius wasn't thrilled bout, he knew he couldn't argue the matter. Paying the man what seemed like an ungodly amount of £100 for the exams and the new glasses, they left the shoppe and headed home.  
  
"I'll just be off to make dinner then boys, I suppose you have some sort of work to do for school?" Sirius said making his way to the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Draco both groaned, homework was definately the one thing that Hogwarts and the muggle school both had in common. The boys shuffled out of the kitchen, got their bookbags and proceeded to attempt their homework. Midway through Draco nearly gave up on the Literature and History, while Harry was bout to really hate Chemistry and Mathematics. For some reason though Draco had taken to both these subjects, this chemistry seemed more and more like potions to him, and if it was one thing he was exceptionally good at, it was potions, so in turn, he helped Harry out on those subjects.  
  
Harry meanwhile was more adept at the Literature and History, having grown up in the muggle world and remembered alot of his old schooling, so he helped Draco out in those areas. Niether of them had much trouble luckily with the other subjects, and P.E. thankfully required no outside assignments. By the time they'd finished up their muggle homework, dinner was on the table.  
  
"This is even better then last nights dinner, I still cant believe mum showed you how to cook!" Harry said grinning and taking a second helping of pork chops.  
  
"Well, guess goes to show you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, right Tomas?" Sirius said glancing towards Draco.  
  
"If you're implying what I think you are...then you're right on that..dad." Draco said actually grinning. "And thanks, it's good to know you're beginning to see I'm not him after all."  
  
Sirius just nodded his head and continued to eat his dinner. They exchanged some talk bout how the day had gone, and Sirius said he'd spent most of his day scouting round the town seeing where things were and all, and basically worrying bout the boys, which thankfully now he had no need to do.  
  
When dinner was over, and after they had, though with much grumbling again by Draco, washed and put away the dishes, Sirius had them take out their charms books and for the next hour they actually relished going over the different charms they had been studying. Somehow they really missed doing normal everyday magical work suddenly, and they got into quite a heated debate of how and why they would use certain charms over others.  
  
It was nearly 8 o'clock now, and though a bit worn out at the new day, none of them really were ready to sleep. Harry yelped in joy suddenly when he spotted a telly in the lounge, and quickly turned it on. Draco was surprized at it, thinking it was some odd form of magic, until Harry laughingly explained what it really was to him and why the muggles loved it so much. Sirius grinned during the explination, having seen a telly hundreds of times before. Even though he was a pureblood and had been raised on strictly magical items like Draco, having a muggleborn friend like Lily had come in handy in learning the muggle ways, and Lily back then had adored the telly.  
  
He flicked round the channels a bit, and found a nice comedy on the BBC2 for them to watch, and for the next hour and some the three boys watched whatever shows caught their attention. Flipping back to the BBC1 though, Sirius nearly doubled over as the news broadcast came on, for flashing on the screen were 3 seperate pictures of 3 people Sirius knew all too well. He turned the telly volume up then, and the three of them listened in horror as the newscaster went over the story.  
  
_"....if anyone should see them please report to their local police at once. The man, Sirius Black, known to be now an escaped convict of the past 3 years, and known murderer from many years ago, has kidnapped these two boys, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to detain the man, as he is considered armed and very dangerous. They were last seen in Scotland, and could possibly be heading southward to our fair cities, so please be on the lookout for them. In other news today...."  
  
_Sirius turned off the telly with an audible snap, his face drained of colour, the boys in no less shape. He sat back down on the sofa, when suddenly Draco swore.  
  
"Lucius! It has to be Lucius! Somehow he must have gotten hold of pictures of us and charmed them to look muggleish, and gave them to the reporters. Who else could it be?" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Now Dr-Tomas, there's no proof it was him, though somehow I am admittedly going to agree with you. He must really be desperate to resort to these tactics, informing the muggles even. Damn that man!" Sirius said standing angrily and pacing.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Wait a minute though! Think bout it, he showed pictures of us, as _us_, dont you see? Noone would be looking out for us as we are _now_...right?" he said trying to get the other two to calm down, though he himself felt himself just as weakkneed at all this.  
  
Sirius stopped pacing and stared at Harry, then suddenly laughed. "You're right, absolutely right! We dont look _anything _like we normally do, and why would anyone suspect us eh? We've given some darn good stories so far, and hopefully made them plausable, so there's no reason for anyone to connect us to Sirius Black, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Good thinking Ha-Daniel!" Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Right then, we've just got to remember though, even here at home, always, always call each other by our 'names', nothing else. Got it?" Harry said wagging a finger at both Sirius and Draco.  
  
They both nodded, flooded in relief. If all went well, the could pull this charade off, they had to infact for their very lives depended on it. With the relief of the tensions they'd built up from seeing that broadcast, and the fullness the boys had from the daytime, they decided to call it a night. Saying goodnight to Sirius, they headed upstairs, where they got undressed and slipped into bed.  
  
Somehow tonight they had no mood for doing anything much, but Harry did pull Draco into his arms, and held him tightly for a while. There was no need to say why, Draco knew he was still thinking bout Lucius and how they had to at all costs stay hidden from that man, and Draco just snuggled into Harry's arms tighter to let him know it would be allright. It had to be. They would protect each other, no questions there, and if somehow Lucius ever did find them, there was no question that both of them would go so far as to kill Lucius themselves rather then submit to him.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	16. Things Take Quite A Different Turn

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Okay all for those unfamiliar with me fics...the reason they do 'sound' so British is basically simple...I am British! :chuckle: I was born in Coxley as it happens (hence why I used it in this fic), and came to America only a few years back to live, though I've been coming here on and off most of of me life. I've spent however more time up in London an some in Liverpool the latter parts of me life, hence why I sound more London and Northern based then SouthWest Islander based. I suppose having worked in East End, I've developed the bad habit of mixing a bit of that into me speech patterns, though also depends how tired I am when I'm writing. The more tired I am, the less I can 'think' in yank terms, hence why sometimes I sound more Brit then others. I try to keep it more US based for everyone else, but forgive me when I cant. :/ Hope that clears that part up :)  
  
Djiinx (and everyone else)- As to the err...well rather untoward comment on the Brit/French relationship...well sadly it's a fact, the French do happen to have a tendancy to 'hate' the Brits with more passion then probably even the dislike of the yanks themselves, and having been to France, I'm inclined to not think otherwise. As someone with a distinctive Brit accent, I was rudely treated in Paris, and frankly as I've travelled quite a bit round the UK I've come to the sad realization that we Brits still have the same minded principles on the French. It's a hard fact, but as I've travelled within America I see even worse examples of bigotry and more here...only here it's a melting pot, the US can claim hatred towards nearly all races, rather then just one group of people. As I said in the chapter notes, there are some places/people in Britian that never could forgive the French for what they did, and it's a very old old 'fencing' between the two countries even today. I do seriously apologize if I did make it sound cross in that chap, I was only playing on the facts as I've heard and seen them, though again I state on record, I personally am not of that mind, nor ever will be. The only people I cannot tolerate are those that make themselves out to be untolerable. I dont remember who said this phrase, but it's so very true, "You can please some of the people some of the time, but you cant please all of the people all of the time."  
  
Oh and at all sort of is a word, though it's far easier to 'say' it then 'type' it, so when I'm typing it, I'm putting it together in the way I 'say' it...I suppose it would be 'at all', however I tend like some to sling it all together, so that the 't' runs into the next word, hence the way it's written. Hope that explains it? :)  
  
Loverwren - I'm planning on putting in how he found out, great job how you picked up on that so quick though! Let's just say, I sort of mentioned something to the effect of 'how' he might know in an earlier chapter with Draco, and keep in mind, there is someone in Voldemort's services that very much knows who Sirius really is, or rather, who ''Snuffles" is, and maybe perhaps they weren't as careful as they thought? :chuckle:  
  
Mandraco - I think all schools be it public or state have the 'refectory' basis in the UK. I know I went meself to public, not state school, and I remember the meals being included in the fees for the school anyway, I never had to 'buy' me dinners they were provided, or I'd bring a dinner from home, however we weren't allowed to leave the grounds either. That must be something the yanks do, not sure, never went to schooling here persay. As for the P.E. assignment, you're lucky, I never got to do something fun like dance classes! :wail: mainly was rugby, cricket (my fav!), football (soccer for you yanks), even LaCrosse though I hated that one, never got the hang of that net :mutters:, rowing during the Springtime, things like that. Really not much to 'take home' work in, just hands on things. Oh, and cant forget the runnings, I've always hated that :groan:, though I didn't mind the cross country skiing in the winters! :)  
  
Anyway, I hope noone's been put off, anyone who's read me other fics know I'm doing me best to make me readers happy, and if I have said or done anything to the otherwise, I always appreciate knowing it right off so I can correct it. Cheers! :)  
  


**_CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Things Take Quite A Different Turn  
_**

Over two months had passed since Sirius, Harry and Draco had come to the little town of Coxley in Somerset Country, UK. It was now getting well into November, and Winter had quickly approached. After making another stop into the marketplaces for pullovers and such for the cooler weather, Sirius was becoming apprehensive.  
  
Not that he was going to tell this to the boys, but he was concerned of the fact that their 'hiding' was taking far longer then he'd imagined, and he wasn't sure how much longer they really could continue hiding out like this. Muggle money, though not really in issue yet, was beginning to seriously decrease, things were becoming more dear then he had first thought, and already over a quarter of what he'd brought was gone.  
  
There were other issues as well. Since that night in which Sirius and the boys had seen their pictures on the telly, and even though Harry's new glasses had made him look completely different yet again, Sirius was still on guarded terms, always keeping one eye over his shoulder. It was beginning to take it's toll on him, and he found himself sadly even snapping at the two boys, sometimes without reason.  
  
They're magic studies were becoming overshadowed as well, which concerned Sirius. Now that Harry and Draco had become firm friends with James, Peter and Michael, they found other activites that boys could do to occupy themselves, including certain 'pranks' that even Sirius had to chuckle bout. Worthy of the marauders indeed these 5 boys were, James and Peter truely holding up their 'counterparts' from the wizarding world. However the lack suddenly of patience for their 'magical' studies did worry Sirius, and he was of the mind that the boys were beginning to forget who they really were, which was beginning to make him more then a bit skittish.  
  
Even round the house, Harry and Draco stopped refering to themselves as "Harry and Draco", and only by "Dan and Tom", while Sirius was always "dad" and nothing else. Though he knew it was definately safer, it almost in a way made him wish this would end, and soon. Not that he minded at all being a 'father', infact a part of him secretly was terribly enjoying this all, but Harry and Draco weren't his 'sons', and no amount of wishing could make it so. The fact was, the boys belonged back in the wizarding world, and he feared that part of them was slipping away, even if gradually.  
  
It was that very afternoon after school that Sirius realized he would have to risk contacting Albus in any means possible, for Harry and Draco had come home with some startling news. Atleast, it was startling to him.  
  
"Daaad! Dad you home?" Harry said running in and throwing his bookbag onto the table, headed straight for the refridgerator to grab something to drink, Draco doing likewise.  
  
"I'm right here, what is it?" Sirius said walking out of his room in a hurry. "Dont have more then a small snack, dinner will be ready shortly." he said grabbing up a pot and some stew items.  
  
"Umm, actually dad, we were wondring if...well...that is..." Harry said not quite actually looking at Sirius, but he had a very hesitant tone of voice.  
  
"Wondring what?" Sirius said turning round to face Harry apprehensively.  
  
"What Dan's trying to say dad is that we've been invited to spend the night over at James's house. Peter and Michael will be there too, it's his birthday you see, so his mum said he could do a sleepover if he wanted. So can we go?" Draco said not at all afraid to ask apparently.  
  
Sirius only gazed at the boys, unsure of what to reply really. They had never once spent a night away from the house, mainly due to saftey reasons, but somehow both the boys felt that since Lucius hadn't made any moves yet, and really there was no way at all he could possibly find them at this point, why shouldn't they relax a bit and have some fun. Atleast, that's how Sirius was seeing things through their eyes, and frankly, it bothered him, though he wasn't going to admit that to them.  
  
"Well, I see. I suppose...for one night it couldn't hurt. However, you both realize that you will have to be careful, remember you haven't spent a night apart in months now, and...." Sirius began but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Yes, yes we know dad, dont worry, we'll be careful! I think for one night Tom and I will be allright anyway, though it it wont be easy." Harry said grinning at Draco, who slightly blushed, but grinned back.  
  
The last two months, the two boys had been inseperable at bedtime, and Sirius would pretty much find them wrapped round each other's bodies come morning, their pyjama's most times on the floor in a pile. He'd come to grow accustomed to it really, after all, he had little to no rights in this area to intercede, and he never would. What the two boys did in their room, was their business now, and he was not only use to it now, but accepted it, along with giving them his blessings in a sense. Now however, they wouldn't be there in the morning to wake up, to cook breakfast for, and do the things they normally would do on a Saturday afternoon.  
  
They wanted to go though, and he knew he really couldn't stop them, so finally realeasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding he said, "Allright boys, you can go. What time will you be home tomorrow so I can expect you?"  
  
"Well, James said something bout going down to see that new cinema complex that opened up. I hear it's got a wicked look to it, something like a pyramid or such. The one that opened up down in Glastonbury. Peter's mum let him get his drivers now, so we're going to take her car down there. I heard it's so big that it's even got a lift to get to the seperate film areas!" Draco said his brown eyes shining nearly golden at the thought.  
  
Sirius sighed, lost in the fact that he felt like he was losing the boys to the muggle world. Two months ago Draco had barely even known what a 'film' or a 'cinema' was, and now all he wanted to do was go to them. This wasn't the first time this had happened either, the two boys had now been to the cinema a total of five times in the past 2 and some months since their new friends had shown them round town. He didn't blame James, Peter and Michael at all for this, they were only doing what normal teenage boys did, or rather, what normal teenage _muggle _boys did, and he honestly couldn't say they were 'corrupting' Harry and Draco for that.  
  
"Well, when are you leaving then? Who's coming to get you? And I want the phone number to James's parents home, just incase I need to ring you up for anything allright?" Sirius said acting now like a true father would.  
  
"Allready done actually..." Harry said jumping up and removing a piece of paper from his bookbag. "We hoped you would say yes, so we had James write all that down for you." he said a bit sheepishly as he handed Sirius the paper.  
  
"Peter should be here in bout 10 more minutes, so we'll just pop in our room and pack a few things out of the wardrobe, that okay dad?" Draco said nearly grabbing Harry's arm to lead him out of the room.  
  
Sirius just looked at the paper in his hand, there was really nothing else to say. As the boys disappeared down the foyer to their room, for the first time since they had arrived in Coxley months ago, Sirius Black was unsure that what he had done had been right. At the time certainly it was the only viable solution, but he never had imagined for a moment that this would have happened, and he had noone to blame for himself.  
  
Ten minutes later with packed bags and quick goodbyes, Sirius watched as Harry and Draco climbed into a rather new looking car, and waved goodbyes to each other. Peter had promised Sirius that everything would be allright, otherwise he said his own mum would have killed him herself if he even scratched the paint, which gave Sirius a bit of comfort that atleast he knew all five of the boys would try and be as careful as possible.  
  
As the car rounded the bend out of sight, Sirius walked back into the house and sat down at the kitchen table, debating what he was now going to do. Dinner didn't seem to matter any longer, eating by himself suddenly wasn't that appealing since he'd grown to use to eating dinner with the boys. The house felt very empty just then, giving him perhaps too much time to reflect on the events that had led up to now.  
  
He knew Harry and Draco would have a good time at the cinema, and at James's house, that's not what bothered him. What did bother him was that this was giving him the oppertunity to think, and nearly half an hour later, his thoughts all boiled down to the fact that somehow, someway, he had to contact Albus and inform him that things were taking a drastic turn, and perhaps not for the best.  
  
Searching his mind for a way to contact Albus, his mind focused on perhaps the only way possible to contact him, and standing up quickly and going into his bedroom, he pulled out one of the 'magical papers' Albus had given him, along with one of the 'magical quills'. It was by pure chance he had remembered the persons address that he was going to send this parchment to, although he'd only been in the neighborhood once, 4 years ago, he remembered seeing the address later, on some papers involving Harry, and it was to this person he now wrote.  
  
_My Dear Arabella  
  
I dont know how to begin, and I know you will be surprized to recieve this via muggle post, and I do hope you will forgive me for this, but as I cannot contact our esteemed Headmaster for reasons I'm sure you are fully aware of, I need your help desperately.  
  
If somehow you can arrainge to see me during a weekday, in the daytime, I would be most appreciative. There are matters I must discuss with you, and I know you will somehow be able to pass on my concerns to Albus for me since I am unable to do so myself.  
  
You do not need to inform me of when you can come, if you can come that is, I will be here. If you happen to talk to Albus before you do see me, please, pass on this message for me---  
  
Tell Albus...that I've failed James and Lily. I think he'll understand.  
  
With warmest regards,  
SB  
  
_Making sure that the letter contained his address, he addressed it to her, sealed it, and making sure everything in the house was in order, got into the car and headed to the postal office to post it off. It had been a hard decision to make to contact Arabella, but she was the only person whom he knew that could recieve muggle post, and still had contacts with Albus and the Order. If anyone knew what Lucius might be up to these days, it would be her. Satisfied that he had made the right decision, he felt a bit cheerier now, and rather then face the evening alone, decided to take his dinner out of the house, and driving along Glastonbury Road, made it a point to see what would be interesting to eat.  
  
Though his range of cooking was mainly of the British variety, he spotted a small, but quaint looking Italian Restuarant, and decided to give it a go, parking his car in the small lot next to it. As he opened his car door however, and paying no attention at all to what he was doing, he accidently hit something, or rather, someone, who gave out a small gasp in surprize. Sirius looked up equally surprized, and found himself staring into a very wide pair of blue eyes...eyes that he knew he'd seen before.  
  
"Are...are you allright? Terribly sorry if I startled you Ms. Argent, I wasn't paying attention you see." he said apologetically and got out of the car, closing the offending door behind him.  
  
"Yes, thanks, I'm fine. Just a bit surprized is all, wasn't expecting a door in my path exactly." she said regaining her balance. "I suppose I wasn't watching what I was doing either, or I wouldn't have been caught offguard like that."  
  
"Well, glad to see no harm was done then." Sirius said smiling at her hoping to reassure her that he really had been sorry.  
  
"Really Mr. Brandon, I'm quite fine. Thank you for the concern though." she said getting ready to walk away towards the resturant.  
  
He noticed then that she too was alone, though it was possible that she was meeting someone inside, but he tested the waters anyway. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but if Harry and Draco could be off galavanting crost the countryside having fun, why shouldn't he? "Perhaps I can make it up to you then, a drink? Unless your date would take offense that is." he said still keeping his smile.  
  
She shook her head, "Can hardly take offense to that, considering I'm not here with one Mr. Brandon." Though not quite smiling, her eyes were definately shining a bit brighter it seemed.  
  
"Perhaps then, if you wouldn't mind that is, I can extend that drink offer, and perhaps dinner as well? It's too lovely a night for two people such as ourselves Ms. Argent, to be alone I'd say, don't you agree?" Sirius said and offered up his arm to her.  
  
She looked at Sirius for a moment, almost as if in debate, but finally gave in to him, putting her arm through his. "I"m not sure I should, but I shall. And I agree, it is too lovely an evening to waste wallowing in one's own self. The company is appreciated Mr. Black." and with that, she smiled at him, and they headed off towards the entrance to the restaurant.  
  
As Sirius opened the door, he glanced up for a moment, and noticed it was a beautiful moon tonight, in point of fact, it was a full moon, brightening the sky as if in soft daylight, and he suddenly thought of Remus, and the fact that on this night he would be in his animalistic form, most likely at the feet of his lifemate Severus. In that same moment a pang of regret, of jealousy, and homesickness struck him, but as two soft blue eyes looked at him from the doorway, the moment passed, and he resigned himself to one thing. The past was the past, and only now existed. And in the here and now, those eyes were reaching out to him, and perhaps it was something he needed, something to take away the troubles that plagued him.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	17. Secrets Revealed

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Oh oh oh bravo, bravo everyone! I was wondring if anyone would pick that up, and if you happen to remember exactly at what point she said it, or rather, after what point, or the fact that up till that 'point' she _had _been calling him Mr. Brandon hadn't she....perhaps it was mearly a slip of _her _tongue then? :grins sweetly: I sadly fear though I made it way too easy for you all! :chuckles: Is she a 'spy', or something else you'd never expect? Guess you'll find out soon enough! :)  
  
Illk - it does make sense, perfectly...and cheers! I think that's one of the nicest compliments a writer like me could get I think, to know that me readers can actually 'visualize' and 'sound out' me intents is wondrful, and lets me know I'm doing me job right here. I was afraid it was possibly too much, and that people wouldn't understand me when I'm writing like that, but I'm glad to know it's being 'heard' the way I'd 'say' it. If ever there's a word or phrase though you (or anyone that is!) doesn'y understand, please please let me know so I can clear it up.  
  


**_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Secrets Revealed  
_**

  
Sirius awoke the next morning with a start, groaning as each and every one of his muscles seemed to ache from even the slightest movement like attempting to get out of his bed. His still sleepmuddled mind was trying to remember something, but for the moment whatever it was eluded him, which was quite a strange sensation to him considering normally he was very much so the 'morning person'. He sat on the edge of the bed for a bit, his head in his hands, while trying to remember exactly what had happened last night, but the details were still a bit fuzzy to him.  
  
He remembered then that the boys were away, they were spending the night at their friend James's house, and he hoped everything had gone well there. He had a feeling though that everything had because if not, they certainly would have rung him up during the night otherwise, and he didn't remember recieving any phone calls, so he took that as a good sign.  
  
Thinking back on Harry and Draco caused him to now remember writing that letter to Arabella Figg, asking her for help, or atleast, some advice, hoping desperatly she would perhaps have some answers that he didn't. He had remembered posting it off at the postal office, and then feeling a bit sorry for himself, driving round Coxley looking for a place to eat. That's when he remembered the Italian Restaurant, and one Terra Argent.  
  
Their dinner had gone off without a hitch, if not at first a bit awkward. Afterwards they danced a bit he now recalled, and almost with a slight blush remembered how good it had felt to hold someone close to him again, it had been over 15 years now since he had last held anyone, and she had made the perfect dance partner. Oddly enough, he couldn't really recall much of the conversations they had had last night, although he recalled clearly that after the dance they had shared quite a few drinks, and suddenly something else came to mind, something that during dinner had been slightly nagging at him, yet he couldn't put a finger on. His mind still unsure of the facts, he groaned again at the aches his body was giving him, and he realized thinking was definately not going to be an option at the moment.  
  
"Well this is a fine how do. You planning on sleeping all day Alan David Brandon? Come on man, it's nearly noon! I've got a late breakfast for you allready on the table sleepyhead." someone said with a small laugh from the doorway, startling Sirius out of his thoughts to look up at the voice completely surprized.  
  
"Te-Terra? Wha-what are _you _doing here?" he stammered, and hastily turned his head so she wouldn't see the slight blush creeping up his cheeks, considering the fact that suddenly he realized he wasn't exactly wearing anything.  
  
Terra laughed again, a sweet tinkling laugh that made Sirius turn back to her, his blush all but forgotten. She was leaning against the doorframe now, her blue eyes sparkling at his sudden shyness. "You certainly had little problem last night with that Alan, or did somehow we forget that?" her voice said still with a hint of laughter, and apparently not at all offended of the fact that he apparently had forgotten.  
  
"Err, well, it's just that...I'm not quite use to err...waking up with...someone...staring at me like...that...." he stammered again, and yet again as he looked at her another blush began to creep up.  
  
Terra just stood there shaking her head and gazing up towards the ceiling. "Oh do come on Alan, get up allready. Memory withstanding, you do have to eat you know, and I am vain enough to admit that I am quite a good cook, and hate to see a good meal wasted. Oh, and the boys rang, they'll be home round 3ish and that everything went spot on, and not to worry, whatever _that _means." She said and turned round headed back towards the kitchen.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe this was happening to him. Not just that he could barely remember last nights dinner, but the fact that he apparently had spent more then just an evening at dinner with this woman, apparently doing alot more then just talking for which he couldnt' even remember at all, boggled his mind. The drinks he'd had shouldn't have done it, he'd drank far more then that before, even if it had been muggle alcohols, which on a whole, weren't even nearly as strong as some of the 'good' wizarding liquors he'd had in the past. No, the drinks wouldn't have done this, of that he was sure, so obviously something else had a play in this, but as to what it could be, he hadn't a clue.  
  
Afraid that she would actually come back in to get him if he didn't show up in the kitchen soon, he quickly checked the foyer to make sure it was clear, and ran to the opposite bathroom, locking it just in case. _A shower's just the thing I need to clear my head. A nice hot shower hopefully will help. It's got to anyway, I have got to remember! Think Sirius, think! _Turning on the taps to adjust the temperature to how he liked it, he immersed himself in the steaming water, not so much to clean his body, but to clear his mind.  
  
As he stood there in the shower, he allowed himself to use a method of memory 'retrival' that he hoped would work. A form of wizarding 'meditation' that cleared the mind of everything round cept for the things he wanted to focus on, that of course, being yesterday. Or rather, from the moment he had pulled up his car into the lot of the resturant, till this morning when he woke up. Unlike muggle meditations, this would allow him to almost view the scenes as if he was seeing them through a memory pensive, and luckily it wasn't a spell, charm or any other form of 'detectable' magic.  
  
As he got out of the shower a bit later, a very odd look was on his face, and his 'brown' eyes were almost their 'normal' black with rememberance. Not even bothering to check if the woman was out there waiting, he went acrost the foyer to his room and got dressed, trying to think of exactly what he was going to say. He walked into the kitchen finally 20 minutes later to find Terra sitting at the small dinette table reading the paper.  
  
"If it's cold by now it's your fault you know, I _did _warn you!" she said looking up from the paper at him with a smile, but seeing the expression in his eyes, and on his face, the smile quickly faded. "Alan? What's wrong?"  
  
"You know." Sirius said moving into the kitchen to stand next to her. It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
"I-I dont know what you mean Alan. What...what do I know?" she said worriedly. Her manner hadn't changed, but Sirius could see a moment's flicker of hesitation in them, and that was enough for him.  
  
"Dont lie to me Argent, or whomever you really are! Who sent you eh? Was it Lucius? Voldemort? That rat Pettigrew?" Sirius raged at her, and though his body might have changed, his manner certainly hadn't. People found out all too well what Sirius Black could be like when he was angry, including magical portraits. 12 years in Azkaban certainly hadn't helped him curb his angers, and right now he had more then every reason for his outrage.  
  
"Honestly Alan, I..I've _no _idea what on earth you're talking bout!" she said getting up and backing away from him quickly. "If..if this about last night..." she began, but Sirius cut her off.  
  
"That was your plan was it? To follow me, seduce me...then once you're done pleasuring me to turn me and the boys over to them? I'll kill you first you know, I'll see you in hell before I allow you to turn us over to the likes of Voldemort!" and with that he made an attempt to grab her by the arm, ready to drag her wherever nesseccary inorder to get the truth out of her.  
  
Before he knew it however, with an agility that surprized even him, she slipped away from him, behind him actually, and the next words he heard were all too clear, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_, and instantly he was down on the floor, locked within a full body bind, and to say the least, completely surprized.  
  
Terra was down on the floor next to him then, wand in hand, and nearly in tears. "Oh Sirius, I didn't want to do that. Honestly I didn't, but you always did have to make things so bloody difficult!" she said in an exasperated voice. "But I do suppose under the circumstances it's highly understandable on your reactions. It was me own fault, I was never as good in charms as Lily was, despite how I tried, and memory charms were always me worst downfall." she muttered, then sighed.  
  
"I know I have alot of explaining to do Sirius, but I _promise _you, I"m not with Lucius, nor Voldemort, so if I let you go promise me that you'll behave. I know you cant answer me, so just blink twice if you will allright?" she said peering closely into his eyes, and saw he did indeed blink twice, so she did release him.  
  
Not saying a word, just staring at her now, his rage duely subsided, he got off the floor and sat down at the dinette, Terra taking a seat next to him. He really didn't know what to make of all this, he wasn't sure he wanted to try even, so he let her start off.  
  
"What gave it away anyway?" she suddenly asked, though she pretty much suspected the answer.  
  
"Last night, in the parking lot. You're right you know, you're pretty horrid with charms, memory ones that is, no offense. I didn't think on it during dinner, I thought I was only thinking you said it cause the rest of the night you didn't. And then I woke up not remembering anything nearly, so I knew something was wrong."  
  
"I'd hoped you would have thought it was just the drinks actually." she said with a weak chuckle.  
  
"Sorry m'dear, but this is Sirius Black you're talking bout. Isn't a muggle made liquor I haven't been able to handle in my life." he said grinning. "However, this morning I did a rememberance meditation, and that simple 'mistake' of yours last night is what got you. You didn't say it _after _the drinks sweetheart, but _before _them, and if you were a muggle, how could you have known I was 'Mr. Black'? So logically that led me to think the worst. I apologize however, and am relieved to find that isn't the case." he said giving her a small smile.  
  
She smiled back, glad to know the tensions both had felt were now subsided. "I suppose I owe you the truth, though I hardly know where to begin."  
  
"Allways good to start at the beginning I'm told." he said chuckling.  
  
Chuckling as well, she nodded, and began. "Does the name Taryn Silver ring up any bells?"  
  
Sirius thought back for a moment, positive he'd heard that name before, and suddenly remembered from where. "Of course! Taryn was that girl from Slytherin, probably the only nice Slytherin I've ever met actually. If I remember, she was friends with Lils before something happened, though right now I cant remember what it was." he said frowing.  
  
Terra sighed, not at all surprized Sirius wouldn't remember. "Sirius...Taryn was..is rather..me."  
  
Sirius looked at her now with open mouthed shock, this woman before him wasn't anything like the Slytherin girl he'd remembered! "But-but how? I mean, she-you weren't ever blonde and blue eyed. If I remember correctly, and I know it's not that bad a memory really, you almost looked a bit like, well...sorry to say it, but like..."  
  
"Like Severus Snape?" she said timidly.  
  
"Well, frankly, yes. Though her err..your hair wasn't anywhere greasy and mucky like his always is, and definately you didn't have Snape's morbid personality."  
  
Terra chuckled, "Surprizing really considering things. Sirius, I looked like him for a reason, I'm his cousin. His mum and my dad were sister and brother, although me dad never had the passions for the 'dark side' like his sister and brother in law, and glad enough for me he didn't. I only ended up in Slytherin because me family's always been in Slytherin, even if some of them are good, not because I was evil you know." she grinned.  
  
"Well I never thought you were, why'd you keep it hidden though about Snape?"  
  
"I didn't, you just never paid attention, but that's understandable, you were a year older then me, and hardly paid attention to anyone outside you're little 'marauder' circle, unless of course in your 6th and 7th year they were shaggable. And back then you'd never even look at a Slytherin girl that way, I knew that much." she said with a wry chuckle.  
  
"Well, not that I _want _to remember that part of me life so easily, fraid that's the truth there. I do remember though you were friends with Lily, how'd that happen?"  
  
"I was always horrid at charms, and in me 6th year, Lily's 7th of course, she heard me crying me eyes out in the library over some charms work. She knew I was a Slytherin, but I guess she didn't feel threatened by me or anything. Lily never could turn down a person in need could she, and she offered to help me out. From then on, we became good friends."  
  
Sirius grinned, Lily was just like that, always helping people out, and in charms especially since she excelled so greatly. "But you left, Hogwarts I mean, and we never found out why. Lily seemed quite upset bout that if I recall."  
  
Terra nodded, and Sirius could see her eyes cloud a little over. "It...it was me dad that caused it. Or rather, what he refused to do. Did you ever wonder where Sev got his excelled potion skills from? Well, me dad is the reason. Me dad was the best in potion making there was, and since Sev really never liked his own father much, believe it or not, Severus really does have a good side to him when he wants to, he spent an inordinate time at my house, studying under me father. It was the potion making skills that caused me father's death in the end." she said sighing deeply.  
  
"You dont have to tell me if you dont want to Terra, I wont mind." Sirius said feeling a bit guilty and taking her hand in his.  
  
"No, it's allright, the past is the past, cant change it can we." she said holding back her tears. "Anyway, me father, being the best there was at the time in that area, was of course an interest of Voldemorts. He wanted to use me dad's skills, but I'm sure I need not tell you for what dark purposes. In the end, my father refused to take the mark, and Voldemort killed him. During that time, me dad seemed to know he was going to die somehow, and had sent me mum away while I was safe at school. She came to get me though when she found out me dad was killed, bout 3 months before the end of term, and of course, I had no choice but to go with her. With me dad dead, and the possiblity Voldemort might come after us, she took me away from the wizarding world."  
  
"So that's why you made all the changes then." Sirius said softly.  
  
Terra, or rather, Taryn, nodded, tears still fresh in her eyes. "Yes. With Professor Dumbledore's help, mum and I underwent a complete 'transformation', only ours doesn't need potions or anything else like you do now, which by the way, you really need to refresh soon, your hair and eyes are turning back to normal. I assume you're using a _'Reforma Potion' _for you and the boys transformations. I hope the boys are allright with that and remembered to bring the potion vial with them?" She said worriedly.  
  
Sirius assured her that he had made sure that before they left they had brought a vial with them, so she continued her story.  
  
"Anyway, it was me own idea on the names. Terra of course being another form of the 'earth' element on which me real name, Taryn is formed. Argent of course another name for 'Silver'. Simple, yet not too confusing for two people allready scared at the time. The blonde hair and blue eyes of course the total 'opposite' of the 'real' me, black haired and black eyed like Severus."  
  
Sirius nodded knowing all to well what that was like. "Ironic though I should end up here, with you here. Still though, how did you know it was me...rather, us?"  
  
At that Taryn grinned. "Just because me mum and I had to 'run' back then and live a muggle life Sirius, doesn't mean we lost touch with the _entire _wizarding world you know. Dumbledore and me mum were able to keep in touch all these years, and although mum passed on a few years ago, I maintained a link with him. It was _he _who owled me bout you coming here, after remembering this is where we'd chosen to live all those years back, and informed me of your plans, asking me to keep an eye on you all just in case. It was a 50/50 chance you'd bring the boys to the public rather then state school, but it was a chance I'm glad you took. Though I didn't know what you'd all 'look' like, for he told me that you'd be 'changed', I knew as soon as I saw a single man with 2 boys that it had to be you, who else could it be? Coxley isn't that big a town to get that kind of odds you know." she grinned.  
  
"So you've been following us round all this time then? I wish I'd know that sooner, then I wouldn't have hesitated to get 'reacquainted' with an old friend!" Sirius said laughing then.  
  
"Oh you! I certainly dont recall _us _being friends Sirius Black, and dont even try that tactic! Besides, I haven't exactly been following you Sirius, just when I was able to keep an eye on you I did, though mainly on the boys while at school. It really was pure coincedence that we both were at the resturant last night. I happen to like that place, I'm a sucker for a good italian meal sometimes. Still though, I"m not going to say I'm not glad at how this turned out, perhaps it's all for the best anyway. Or...or is it?" she said a bit shyly now, her mind returning to last nights activites.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything, only for the moment gazed at her and reflected upon this odd turn of events. Though now he knew the truth bout Terra Argent, or rather, Taryn Silver, he no longer cared that she was a Slytherin, she was a woman. Attractive certainly, intelligent definately, and even if she was a relative of Snape's, well if Remus could find good in Severus, then he certainly was willing to give it a go with Taryn. All in all, this could work out better then he hoped for. Noone would think the wiser for him being with her, hell half the available townswoman at this point were beginning to chat up Sirius after finding out he was a widower. Getting to know the boys 'school councelor' would take him off the market, although it was one other major issue that brought him over in the end.  
  
Smiling coyly now he said, "Well then Ms. Silver, or rather Ms. Argent, since I've gone and missed my breakfast, and the boys will be home soon, perhaps you would stay for supper? And then maybe even dinner? I'm quite a good cook actually, or so the boys say, unless of course you have other plans?"  
  
Terra/Taryn chuckled, "Hmm, let me check me calendar. No, dont believe I have any other plans for this Saturday afternoon, nor evening. I do believe I shall accept your kind offer, though at some point I will need to pop round me own house to freshen up and get a new change of clothing if that's not too much a problem?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I dont believe that should be. As to the boys, for now I'd rather keep this between us, far as you being a witch and all, if that's allright. I dare say they wont be thrilled I"m 'dating' someone in or out of their school anyway. Things are hard enough as it is lately, I dont want the complications of them knowing that you're anything but a normal, everyday muggle." he said thinking back on things now and sighing.  
  
Taryn didn't comment on the sigh, she had more then a suspicion why he was doing it after watching the boys as she had so closely these last few months. She knew where things were apparently heading, but if Sirius wasn't ready to discuss it with her, she wouldn't ask, atleast not yet. She was content in the knowledge that Sirius didn't hate her, and truth be told, though she wasn't going to admit it to him, she had secretly liked him ever since she had first met him as Lily's friend, all those years ago. How ironic yet again that sometimes things seemed to come full circle, and that she would now be the one in Sirius's bed. And if nothing else, that somehow she would be the last person to share it with him, and that maybe, just maybe, childhood fantasies do come true.  
  


**_  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. _**


	18. Birthday Happenings

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Ahh...have no fears everyone, I'd never let Harry and Draco become muggles...ye have little faith....but oh it just wouldn't do! :chuckles: Harry's still much needed to defeat bad ole Voldie, let's just say that this little 'escape' however was only a setback persay...  
  
As for Taryn/Terra using her wand, remember she isn't the one in 'hiding' at the moment, the ministry is aware she still retains her wand and magics, and though she has been living in the muggle world, she never did say she gave up using it, so they wouldn't question her use of it. Even if they had noticed, they wouldn't have known who the person was she used it on, and by some chance they did, it's highly doubtful that since so few know who 'Sirius' really is, that they would connect him or her with the muggle "Mr. Brandon.". He's only a muggle, right? :grins: However...perhaps the ministry isn't the only one monitering magics in the muggle world...who's to say? :whistles:  
  
Oh, so you know, this chapter goes back to the day before the last one, in which the boys were having their birthday celebrations. I thought I'd go back for those of you wanting to know what had happened on their little 'sleepover'. You'll have to pardon me if I dont really know what boys do on those things, having never had a brother or anything...so I improvised what I thought they 'might' do instead. :grins sweetly: Next chapter, which I will hopefully have out this morning as well, or by afternoon for sure, will return to you're regularly scheduled Harry and Draco in the muggle world routines. :P  
  


**_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Birthday Happenings  
_**

Harry and Draco were having a wondrful time, no two ways bout it. The cimema complex had been everything and more then they had expected, and it was actually on Peter's suggestion that they had decided to in the end, see the film Moulin Rouge, and the word fantastic couldn't even describe it. Harry and Draco secretly thought that Ewan McGregor was spot on handsome, James and Peter oddly enough failed to make any comments afterward even though Michael couldn't stop going on bout how Nicole Kidman was absolutely georgous. Draco didn't say anything to Harry on this, but after all these months hanging round their new best mates, his sharp eyes were beginning to pick up things bout James and Peter, but he had nothing more then just suspicions to go on.  
  
After the film ended, everyone was feeling peckish, and this new cinema even had a refectory, so while they sat eating they finished going over their plans for the rest of the day. Harry had spotted a sweets store on the drive up, so he suggested they make a quick diversion and pick up some things they could maybe sneak in later that night, even though he knew James's mum was on a this wholefood thing after having taken a holiday to America and seeing the women there. Not that she was any way bad looking, she wasn't even heavyset, but like most women, she felt the need to improve herself if she could, and James's house now was littered with various gymnasium things, along with all the good things in life like crisps and sweets and biscuits were now out the door. The diversion to the sweets shop then was definately a good idea.  
  
"Knowing your mum James, I bet we're going to end up with carrot cake or some sort of rubbish for your birthday!" Peter said in mock groan as they left the sweets shop.  
  
"Oi great, just ruin my birthday why dont you, you insufferable git! Well thanks to Dan we atleast will have some afters now to sneak in tonight! Good thinking mate!" James said beaming proudly at Harry, and threw a punch on Peter's shoulder.  
  
Harry grinned, "Figured there was no need for all of us to suffer you're mum's cooking James." It was an old joke now bout that, though his mum did cook well, again it was all wholefoods, and definately on the wrong side of the boys tastes.  
  
As they got back to James's house, a nice semi-detached unit bout a kilometer from Harry and Draco's own house, Peter told them to go on him without him, that he'd be back round in a bit.  
  
"I've got to return the car to my mum so she can go to work okay? I'll have her drop me back round in bout half an hour I think, so dont eat all the sweets without me!" Peter said grinning at James who made a mock innocent look.  
  
"Oh go on then, I'll be back. Bye!" Peter called waving his arm out the window, and everyone else waved back then went into the house.  
  
"_Mum_! We're back! We're going to my room so call us when dinners ready okay? Peter will be back here in bout half an hour, so let him in will you?" James called out but halfway up the stairwell they got stopped.  
  
"Oh James, I am really sorry bout this love but your dad has to work late tonight. He got shifted down to the casulty so he's not going to make it for your birthday dinner." she said irritated. James's dad was a doctor over at hospital, and though mostly he had set hours, sometimes if emergencies came up they would shift him round, apparently that was the case tonight.  
  
"It's..that's okay mum, I understand." James said giving her a forced smile. "Just remember to listen for Peter allright? We'll be in my room." and without saying anything else, the four of them continued back up the stairwell to his room. Noone said anything to James bout his dad, they knew he was slightly dissappointed, but really there wasn't anything they could do for him, so they left it at that.  
  
Harry and Draco loved James's room, it was everything they wished their own room back home was, and in a small way, reminded Harry alot of his old room at Hogwarts. His bed was queensized though, but had red curtains pinned up round it that could be taken down if need be. He said it had been a family heirloom, his grandmum and greatgrandmum had brought the bed to England from Russia, and it was made of sturdy cherry oak, with black brass trimmings, and had carvings round the headboard. James had ended up inheriting it when his parents had decided it wasn't big enough for them any longer, and they had gone and bought a kingsize instead.  
  
His room also had posters, tons of posters of West Ham on them, various players in assorted poses and whatnot, reminding Harry yet again of the way Dean always loved to hang up his West Ham posters. Draco was use to these muggle pictures by this time, not even giving them a second glance, not to mention he really never did get the hang of the muggle football game James loved so much, preferring Rugby to football, of which Peter and Michael also liked more.  
  
The walls were blue, with blue carpeting, but it was the kind of carpeting that you could sink your feet into and get lost in, unlike the worndown carpeting that the boys had in their room back at the bungelow. He had a desk for his schoolwork in one corner, which currently had his rucksack on it, and a night dresser on each side of the bed. On another wall was James's entertainment area as he put it, with the telly, a gift from his parents on his 16th birthday, his VCR, a brand new DVD player which he'd gotten last night from his aunt for his birthday, his playstations, Dreamcast, N64, and his CD player. James's dad spoiled him cause he wasn't always there when he'd have liked to be, and it certainly showed in his room.  
  
Everyone flopped down on the bed as they came in then, and discussed what they would do for the rest of the evening. Half hour later they still hadn't come up with much when Peter walked in, a grin on his face.  
  
"What do you have to be so cheery bout?" James said throwing a pillow at him, which Peter promptly ignored for the moment.  
  
"Oh nothing, but I think I have an idea what we can do later on tonight after you're mum and dad go to sleep." he said slyly.  
  
"Oh come on Peter, dont be a prat, just tell us allready will you?" Michael said jokingly, punching him on the arm so he nearly dropped the package he was carrying.  
  
"Oi, ow, quit it you git! Fine, fine, well, sometimes it pays off to have a dad who owns a film store I suppose. Nicked these out of the back before he could stop me, not that he'd care anyway. Figured it would make the evening go a bit better, after all now James, your 18 now, so...._voila_, enjoy!" Peter laughed now and threw the package to James who caught it midair.  
  
Unwrapping the package James, and everyone else gasped in surprize, then laughed in amazment. Only Peter could have thought up something like this gift, even if they were a bit well, embarressed by it.  
  
"Gods James, I mean...unreal! Swedish, French and American ones...wow the _good _stuff! But I cant believe you did this, whoa!" James said between laughing and grinning.  
  
"Well never say I didn't give you anything eh? Happy birthday mate." Peter said with a chuckle, then nearly turned bright red as James came over and gave him a hug. "Bah, quit that, you're going to give everyone the wrong ideas!" he said gazing up in the air while the others only laughed harder.  
  
"Personally I think you two make a cute couple." Draco said grinning, then winked at James, who turned bright red himself this time.  
  
"Oh really, and you're one to talk are you Tom? I think Michael over there be more then happy to help you in that!" James said recovering and threw a pillow now at Draco.  
  
"Nah, I think Michael's still too much in love with Nicole Kidman if you ask me!" Peter said with a grin, and for the next hour the boys bickered back and forth tween them bout who thought who was better looking.  
  
In the end, it was a toss up between Julia Roberts, which nearly made Harry and Draco gag, and Nicole Kidman, along with several others. Draco noticed of course that only females were mentioned, and was glad, for he really didn't want to think Harry would think anyone was as perfect for him but Draco, and he would have been happier to know that Harry was thinking the same thing in reverse. It was only Draco apparently though that seemed to realize yet again that James nor Peter really offered up suggestions on other females, leaving only Michael to do most of the talking.  
  
"Boys! Dinner's ready! Make sure to wash up beforehand please!" James's mum called up the stairwell, and doing as she asked, they washed up and headed downstairs.  
  
James's little sister Sarah was allready at the table when they got there. She was 10 now, and was beginning to develop the 'I hate my big brother' attitude allready, but rightly so. James was a trickster, in all forms of the word, and the brunt of his tricks usually ended up with her. They were eating at the dining room table since there was so many of them, and she chose a seat as far from her brother as she could get, even if it was his birthday and he'd promised both her and his mum that he'd behave, still she wouldn't trust him.  
  
"Oh come on Sar, not like I"m going to slip a knewt into your food or anything, I swear!" he said innocently, causing all the boys to grin. Harry and Draco had heard the tales of last years birthday dinner, in which James had apparently done just that. Sarah only shot him the 'if looks could kill you'd be dead' look, and with a hmph, sat down at the table closest to her mum.  
  
Dinner was good, even if it was vegetarian lasagne, and for afters, like predicted, James's birthday cake was indeed, carrot, to the boys dismay. Putting up a smile though, James made his mum feel happy bout it, commenting on how good she was looking and all that, while his sister ducked out the moment the candles were blown out to go watch her new Atlantis tape she'd gotten as well last night from her aunt.  
  
The boys thanked Mrs. Alton, James's mum, for a lovely evening, and they retired back up to his room, hoping the rest of the family wouldn't be up too late, and for the next few hours till they did, occupied themselves with assorted things. James and Harry split off and took up a chess game, while Draco got challenged by Peter for a game of draughts, while Michael watched some shows on the telly, all of them sneaking in some crisps and sweets here and there, then eventually they heard Mr. Alton come home.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened, and Mr. Alton stuck his head round the corner. "Well then, here's the birthday boy..or rather I should say man!" he said grinning and walking into the room. "Hello boys, everything going well? Sorry I had to work late son, you know how it is sometimes."  
  
"Hey dad! Yup everything's fine. It's allright, I know, bet your pretty beat though, you going to go nod off?" James said giving his dad a hug.  
  
"Fraid so son, have to be up early again to check on some patients. Oh, everyone at the casulty said to give you good wishes. And Marge gave me these to give to you, just dont let your mum catch you with them." he said giving James a conspirital wink and pulled out a bag of chocolates.  
  
"Wow, great, thanks dad! Tell her I said thank you will you?" he said quickly hiding the chocolates in his desk draw for the moment.  
  
"Will do son. Mum and Sarah allready heading in so dont stay up too late, tomorrow night I have off at hospital so I'm taking the family out to dinner okay?" Mr. Alton said giving James a grin, then saying goodnight, headed back out, closing the door behind him. Everyone knew what that meant, if Mr. Alton was going to take them out to dinner, it wasn't going to be a wholefood place, that's for sure.  
  
Half an hour later, after making sure that everyone else was indeed sleeping now, the boys pulled out the films Peter had brought over, and popped the first one into the VCR. They didn't say much during it, cept a few placed comments on how people could actually do those things, and by the end of the third tape, everyone in the room was blushing so hard they barely could speak. Peter had seen tapes like that before having had to work now and then for his dad in the shop, but none of the others had before, and needless to say, all of it was quite an experience for them. Even Peter for some reason ended up blushing at some of the 'things' on the tape, considering that on the last tape he hadn't known that it wasn't going to consist of just females.  
  
Even though Harry and Draco were by now, quite 'experienced' in this area, seeing it on a telly with the other boys round had a much different effect persay, and both boys found it nearly impossible to keep their hands off each other, among wanting to do other things. Noone was apparently much in the mood to discuss any of the films either, opting instead to turn in for the night. Since there wasn't enough room in the bed for all of them obviously, Michael ended up sleeping on one side of the bed, Harry and Draco on the other, and James and Peter in the bed. Draco inwardly grinned at this arraingment, thinking that it was the perfect set up, atleast for 2 of the people in the room.  
  
As the boys settled in, soon enough Michael was asleep judging from the snores coming from round the other side of the bed, and Harry and Draco knew that in the bed above them, some definate whispering between the two boys was going on, though they couldn't hear what. Risking the fact that Harry figured Peter and James were occupied, he snuggled a bit closer to Draco, drawing him into his usual position against his chest, and heard Draco sighing happily against him.  
  
Since they were face to face, Draco decided to risk whispering to Harry what he thought bout the situation with James and Peter.  
  
"Honestly? You sure Tom? I supposed I didn't even notice, but then how could I when you're near me love." he whispered back in a loving voice, if not a bit husky from the videos still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure bout it, I've seen how they look at each other. Reminds me alot of well...us." he said with a low chuckle, his voice equally husky yet.  
  
"Hmm, well maybe we can help them out, like Remus and Severus did for us." Harry whispered, gently kissing Draco's forehead.  
  
"Seems like ages ago now since then, doesn't it Tom. You dont think..." Draco whispered, torn between wanting desperatly to make Harry his at the moment, and needing to voice his internal opinions.  
  
"I'd rather be snogging, not thinking Tom...but what?" Harry whispered back sighing softly, unwilling to give up kissing Draco's forehead, but knowing if he went further where it would end, and knew it couldn't be this night.  
  
"You dont think we're becoming to...well...to _normal _do you? With all of this?" Draco whispered, moving himself a bit to look into Harry's 'brown' eyes that seemed to be glittering in the light of the full moon that was streaming through the window.  
  
"Normal? What do you mean..._I _think I'm normal anyway, if you call being in love with your brother normal" he whispered grinning.  
  
"That's just it Dan, we're _not _brothers, we're friends...though the lovers side is definately a bonus, but we're _not _brothers, we're _not _muggles either. Or did you forget what muggles were?" Tom said his voice barely even a whisper.  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment before replying. "Honestly Tom, I haven't forgotten, but this _is _our life at the moment, and I'm not going to keep looking over my shoulder wondring when we're going to get caught. I'm going to enjoy it, for what it's worth. That allright with you?" he whispered back a bit irritably.  
  
Draco sighed, perhaps this wasn't the right time to have brought all this up. He didnt' want Harry peeved at him, especially when his body was still aching so badly. He decided to give up then for the moment as a part of him was beginning to agree with Harry on this.  
  
"Sure Dan, let's forget I even said it okay? I'd give up being a wizard anyday, as long as it's with you love." Draco said, leaning in to give Harry a light kiss on the lips, and felt Harry respond in kind.  
  
"Gods I want you so much my heart. Blast Peter for bringing over those tapes!" he whispered in a husky growl, and risking it anyway for a few more moments they just lie there lost in each others kisses. However both of them knew that this wasn't the time nor place to act upon the definately noticable heating passions they felt. Turning round back to back so that nothing more could happen unexpectedly, each both started to calm down, each of them thinking along different lines of thoughts.  
  
Harry's thoughts returned back home, not to Sirius, but to Hogwarts. To Remus and Severus, Ron and Hermione, and everyone else. He did miss them all, no question he did, and suddenly a part of him wondred if what Draco said was true. Was he really beginning to 'forget' the wizarding world and who he was? Here in the muggle world, he was just another teenage boy, and for the first time since he was 11, he wasn't the famed Boy Who Lived, crusader against Voldemort. Here he was just 'Daniel Patrick Brandon', a nobody, and that wasn't really a bad thing. He had friends here, as good as friends as Ron and Hermione almost, and of course, even if it was secreted, he had Draco. Here noone expected anything of him, and a very big part of him liked that feeling...maybe too much even. The thing that nagged at him though was, he could survive without the wizarding world now, but could the wizarding world survive without him? They all depended on him, and that was a weight that maybe, just maybe, he was almost tired of bearing.  
  
Draco on the other hand, was thinking quite the opposite in fact. He didn't miss the wizarding world really at all, he'd had no friends there other then perhaps Severus Snape, and being apart from his father was defiantely a bonus. Of course, he'd never known what it must have been like for Harry all these years, having riled on Harry himself for all that time on how he was the 'Golden Boy', but somehow in a way he could understand why Harry might be angry at bringing it all back up. This _was _their life now, for how much longer remained to be seen, and knowing his father as he did, he knew his father wouldn't give up so easily. He would search for Sirius and the boys until he exhausted everything he could, or until either he found them, or was dead.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	19. The Trials Of Friendship

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Ah, Prophetess, cheers, that really was an error on me own part, was supposed to be 'not to worry' in chap 17 when Taryn/Terra was talking to Sirius...that's what I get for being way too sleepy to be writing sometimes :chuckle: I've corrected it though...obviously from the previous chapter there was nothing to worry Sirius bout...atleast not not at the time that rang up Sirius, that side of the conversation is covered in this chap, it picks up that morning in which Sirius first discovers Taryn, and in which things get a bit strange for our boys. :grins:  
  
Tasuki - I rarely do foreshadowing unintentionally...unless it's an error like mentioned above ;gaze up: however..I've been known to slip in that preplanned event..all leads up to the ending results :grin:  
  
Shini - Michael's straight sadly, poor guy, he just doesn't realize what true love is really like :chuckle:  
  
Mandraco - nope, definitaly NOT Aunt Marge, just happens that I was browsing me well thumbed copy of PoA (have to say that is me fav of the 4 so far, I just love Remmy and Sirius so!) and the name flung out at me from when Harry blew her up at the beginning. :) That's kewl bout Nicole Kidman, I'd forgotten she was an Auzzie like Tom Cruise and wondrful Mel Gibson (though I think he's a Tazzy isn't he?), anyway, I like her, she was just fab in Far and Away!  
  
Just watched The Patriot again, and I have to say that Jason Issacs as Lucius Malfoy was yet another brilliant casting by the HP crew! Though they best make him have silvery blonde hair, otherwise I know I'll be pretty darn upset! He is just so incredibly evil and so very very perfect as Lucius :)  


  
**_CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Trials Of Friendship  
  
_**

Morning came all to quickly it seemed in the Alton household, and luckily Harry was the first to rise up. Somehow, most likely just pure instinct, had brought Draco back into Harry's protective arms last night, and with a small smile Harry felt so very peaceful holding Draco in his arms, but he knew that while at James's house he couldn't very well be found like this, so gently enough not to wake Draco just yet, he moved him out of his arms back onto his pillow. Sighing for a moment, he just lie there listening to the sounds of an early morning, thinking a bit more on last night.  
  
He didn't get too long to contemplate however, as the call of the loo finally kicked in, and so with a groan he got off the floor and headed to the foyer, and was very surprized as the door flew open in his face.  
  
"Oi! Ow, 'hat 'urt!" Harry said staggering back against the wall holding his nose.  
  
"Oh, sorry Dan, didn't see you there! You allright? I didn't break anything did I?" Sarah said in a rush, and just as equally surprized that Harry had been behind the door.  
  
Harry checked his nose, but nothing seemed broken nor was it bleeding luckily. "No, I'm allright, just a bit of a sting is all. You're up early though Sarah, didn't expect to see you there either." he grinned at her.  
  
"I always wake up early on Sundays, gives me time to get stuff done without the giant prat round hanging over me shoulder." she said throwing a glance towards James's room. "God I hate him sometimes, wish I was an only child!" she muttered.  
  
"It's not that fun, believe me." Harry said softly, almost as if in rememberance. True, Dudley had always been round back then, but sometimes he'd trade anything just to know what it would have been like to have a real brother or sister.  
  
"Well atleast you and Tom are close, he's not a wanker anyway." Sarah said look at Harry a bit strangely.  
  
"Er, right, Tom and I are pretty close for brothers that is. Sometimes it's like we're one person instead of two is all, so it's kind of like not having a brother round, just another part of you, does that make sense?" Harry said hoping it did to her, and hoping he'd not made too bad a slipup on that remark.  
  
Sarah seemed to think on this for a minute, then slowly nodded. "I suppose. There's these two girls in school, their identical twins, and you'd swear sometimes they were the same person, even finishing out the others sentances and all. Bit freaky sometimes if you ask me."  
  
"Exactly, that's what I meant anyway by that. Even though we're fraternal, it's still like having a part of me round all the time. Anyway umm, I do need to use the bathroom so, I'll see you at breakfast allright?" and with a little wave headed into the loo closing the door.  
  
Sarah stood there another moment, lost in thought, then finally turned back to go to her room. The oddest thing though was that while they were standing in the foyer talking, she could have sworn that something was different bout Daniel that morning, but she couldn't remember what it was. A bit later she heard him leave the bathroom, and suddenly it struck her what had been different bout him. Unless it was an odd trick of the lighting, she could have sworn his eyes were turning green. Shrugging it off as nothing more then maybe a bad nights sleep, or the lighting, she went back to doing the things she did on Sunday mornings, because there was no way possible Daniel could have had green eyes. Eyes that green she'd have remembered.  
  
Getting back to the room, Harry was grateful he'd put the vial of Reforma Potion into his pyjama's pocket before he'd left the room, and even more grateful that after using it all this time the changes back were nearly instantanous. He hoped Sarah hadn't noticed anything odd, but there wasn't any way he could really ask her without giving himself away, so he decided just to leave it as that.  
  
The other boys still weren't awake yet, but looking down at Draco he saw that Draco was now awake, and looking at him sleepily. Harry smiled softly, Draco just had no clue as to how handsome he could look even just waking up, or atleast how good he looked to Harry.  
  
Draco, looking up at Harry, was thinking the exact same thing. Harry couldn't have looked better in the black satin pyjama's Draco had insisted upon months ago for him. Normally Harry never wore black, it was an issue for him to do so, but Draco had won out in the case of the pyjama's, and even Harry ended up admitting he did look rather good in them, and several daywear clothing items ended up that day in black material as well.  
  
Harry suddenly noticed then that Draco's 'brown' hair was looking too 'silvery', and quickly leaned over and placed the small vial into his hand indicating for Draco to quickly use the loo. Draco didn't need to be told twice, and nodding at Harry headed off, just in time too for the other boys were beginning to stir now.  
  
James rolled over with a groan and looked straight at Harry standing next to him by the bed. "Gods Dan, how can you possibly be up allready!" he said yawning loudly, which got him a punch from Peter next to him. "Oi you, what's that for?" he grumbled.  
  
"For being you, that's what. Morning Danny, Tom up too?" Peter said giving in to a yawn now himself.  
  
"In the bathroom. Gods you two look horrid." Harry said with a chuckle cause they really did look quite so. Obviously they were not morning people.  
  
"Gee thanks, I really needed to hear that didn't I." James said swinging his legs over the bed now to sit up, and let out another groan. "Blast I hate Sundays."  
  
"You just hate mornings period you big oaf. Cant a bloke get any sleep round here?" Michael said sitting up now and seeing everyone else awake.  
  
"How come you're so chipper anyway Dan? Bloody annoying to be so dam cheery in the mornings anyway." James said nearly toppling over as he tried to stand up, and groaned again.  
  
Harry gazed up into the air, then steadied James out. With a sly grin he said, "Was chatting up your sister that's why."  
  
James gave him a look of horror, then realized of course he was only joking. "Oi you stupid git, dont scare me like that! Thought you had more taste than that anyway!" he grinned this time.  
  
"Oh like you for example?" Harry said grinning at James, and got a pillow in the face from Peter for his efforts. "Oi, was just joking Peter, honestly!" he laughed.  
  
"Sides, everyone knows it's really you he's after Peter!" Draco said with a grin as he walked into the room.  
  
"Geeze, you're all blinking nutters that's what you are. More like stark raving mad!" Michael laughed shaking his head.  
  
"You're just jealous that's all Michael, cause you dont have anyone. You can always have Tom here, he'd suit you well!" James said grinning and winking at Harry.  
  
"Sod off! Bloody berk you are! You know I like girls!" Michael said growling, till he realized James was only joking. "Geeze, you're all impossible, that's what you are. I'm going to the loo, try to keep your hands off each other while I'm gone will you?" he said over his shoulder and headed out.  
  
"Honestly, he's the one who's impossible. We have got to get him shagged before this year is through or we'll never be able to deal with him." Peter said shaking his head and chuckling, the others grinning along with him.  
  
"Since he's gone actually, come on you two, spill it. You two do like each other dont you?" Draco said sitting down on the bed next to Peter and looking from him to James.  
  
James and Peter actually looked surprized at that upfront comment, even Harry hadn't expected Draco to be so upfront bout it, but remembering last nights conversation on the issue, decided to pick up on it. "He's right you know, you two are good looking together, do you or what?"  
  
"You think we're really going to tell you?" Peter said looking everywhere but at the boys.  
  
"Oh come off it Peter, you cant fool Dan and I. Sides, I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think noone else is, so spill it. It's true right?" Draco said with a knowing grin.  
  
"I suppose you're not going to give up till we say it, so fine. Now dont give me that look Peter, they're our best friends after all, if we cant trust them, who can we trust?" James said sighing.  
  
"Oh allright, it's true. Actually, we have for a year now, but never really well, you know....developed it." Peter said blushing suddenly.  
  
"Knew it! Dont worry bout shagging each other senseless though, when you're ready it'll happen, trust me on this one." Draco said knowingly.  
  
Harry groaned. "Oh that's a really nice way of putting it Tom! Geeze, pardon my brother, he's just a git sometimes." he said swatting Draco for that.  
  
"What, it's true though! You should know...Dan..." Draco said winking at Harry, who blushed as well.  
  
"Wait a second, you mean...you two have...well...you know..." James said looking from Draco to Harry and back to Draco.  
  
"Oh, no...no no no, not the two of us you git! I mean er...with seperate people though..we err..have..actually umm..." Harry said cursing Draco for this and trying to wiggle his way out of what James was thinking.  
  
"Ohhh! Well you know, I mean that whole 'twin' thing, I thought maybe...but really though, you have? Both of you?" James said in awe.  
  
Harry and Draco just looked at each other, but there was no way getting out of this now, so they both nodded. "Yeah, we have, and lets leave it at that okay? Dont want Michael to know, he'd go ballistic I'd wager." Harry said in a rush.  
  
"Dont want me to know what? And what have you done?" Michael said promptly walking into the room at that moment.  
  
"Nothing, just idle chat. Took you long enough in there, my turn next!" Peter said dashing out of the bed and off into the foyer.  
  
After Peter came back and James headed out, everyone else got dressed and packed up the rest of their things in their rucksacks, and headed down for late breakfast. As they finished up Mrs. Alton suggested each boy call their parents and find out when they had to be home and whatnot, so each of them did that. Harry was the one who in the end, rang up the house.  
  
"Dad? Oh, who's this?" Harry said into the phone, surprized to hear someone other then his dad's voice on the phone.  
  
"It's Ms. Argent, is that you Daniel?" the voice, apparently Ms. Argent, said on the other end.  
  
"Err, well yeah, it's Daniel. Look, could you just tell my dad that Tom and I are fine, and everything went well, and not to worry. Oh, and that we'll be home round umm 3 or so?" he said still surprized.  
  
"Of course Daniel, I'll do that, he's still sleeping so I'll let him know when he's up. Have a good time boys." Ms. Argent said and then they said their goodbyes.  
  
Harry put the phone down and looked at Draco, unsure exactly what had just occured. "Now that was most definitaly, odd. To say the least." he said slowly.  
  
"What's that? And who was that on the phone anyway? Where's dad?" Draco said seeing Harry's dazed expression.  
  
"That...was Ms. Argent. You know, our school councilor? Wonder what she was doing at the house this early in the morning though." Harry mused.  
  
"Bit obvious isn't it Dan?" Draco said.  
  
"You dont mean dad...and...her were...you know..._together _last night do you?"  
  
"Come off it Dan, you're dad's a good looking bloke, and a widower. Why shouldn't have have a little fun eh?" James said grinning.  
  
"He promised us though Tom, he promised he wouldn't..." Harry said a bit peeved now at Sirius.  
  
"Personally Dan, I think it's good for dad. He _needs _it, after all, you _know _what he's been through for so long. Give him the benifit will you?" Draco said giving Harry the 'we'll speak later on this' look.  
  
"I...I suppose you're right Tom. Let's just drop it for now." Harry said still feeling a bit angry, surprized and depressed all at once.  
  
"Hey cheer up Danny! Come on, let's head back upstairs and find stuff to do. Hey Tom, think you can help me on the chemistry assignment? I'm totally stuck." James whinged, and even Harry had to laugh at that as they headed back to his room.  
  
Bout noon, Michael's mum rang up and told him to come home, so after he left, James and Harry split off for another chess rematch down in the lounge, and Peter dragged Draco off up to James's room saying he wanted to talk with him.  
  
"What is it Peter? What's so important?" Draco asked going over to sit on the bed as Peter shut the door behind them.  
  
Peter sat down next to him on the bed, debating apparently how to phrase what he wanted to say. Finally he made up his mind and asked Draco simply, "What's it like? Really?"  
  
"What's what like?" Draco said, unsure exactly where Peter was going with this.  
  
"You know, to snog another guy and all that. Apart from some hand holding, James and I have been too well, afraid to do even that." Peter said sighing.  
  
"Oh...oh that! Well...it's um..nice. Wondrful actually if it's with someone you care alot bout." Draco said thinking for a moment to Harry and gave a little smile.  
  
"Was...was the bloke you were with...was it nice with him?"  
  
Draco nodded, "Very nice. Like...like magic really." he grinned.  
  
"You weren't afraid what people would say..think..bout it?"  
  
"No, why should I? Not their business who I'm snogging with." Draco said shrugging.  
  
"Tom?" Peter asked even more nervous then he was before.  
  
"Yeah Peter?"  
  
"Would...would you snog me? Just so I can know what it's like I mean...to see if it's something I'd want to do with James?"  
  
"Err, Peter, wouldn't it be a better idea for you to snog..with James instead of me? He's the one you really want, not me." Draco said a bit taken aback.  
  
"Well yeah, I do like him, alot actually..but it's just that...well...what if I dont like it? Or he doesn't like it? Then I'll have ruined everything! And then...maybe he'll even hate me for it..." Peter said in an agonizing voice.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do now. It's not that Peter was bad looking, point of fact he wasn't at all, but Harry was his heart, his soul, yet Peter seemed so lost. Draco wondred what Harry might do in a situation like this, and knowing that Gryffindor courage, probably would help Peter out. After all, its' not like they were going to shag on James's bed or anything, it was only a snog right?  
  
Draco caught his breath then as Peter looked at him, eyes pleading almost, and suddenly Draco made up his mind, and taking Peter gently by the shoulders, brought Peter to him, and put his lips softly against Peter's. Draco didnt know what to expect, but he hadn't expected himself to respond, yet found he was responding, and it was very different then Harry's kisses.  
  
Peter's lips were warm and soft, just like Harry's, but while Harry's kisses were filled with pure love and need, Peter's lips were filled with innocence and tenderness. Harry and Draco's kisses, even from the first time, weren't like that, there had always been too much bottled up tensions, emotions, hatreds even to make them innocents. With Peter, Draco had never had those emotions, there had never been fears and hatreds between these two friends, and that's what Draco was now responding to, and suddenly found he didn't want to stop.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs James's mum had remembered she was supposed to pick up a few things she'd ordered a few days back, and her and Sarah had with quick goodbyes to the boys, and telling them she'd be back in time to get everyone home, headed out the door, leaving the two boys alone since Mr. Alton had allready left the house long before everyone else had even been up that morning.  
  
The chess game ended, James the winner again, even in the muggle world Harry pretty much was ruddy awful at chess, and the boys headed over to the sofa, seeing what was on the telly. Being it was a Sunday, not much was going on but the Newsround, so James clicked it off and turned to Harry, a question forming in his mind.  
  
"Dan, were you serious bout what you said upstair before?"  
  
"What do you mean James? What did I say before?" Harry said confused now.  
  
"That...that you've actually snogged, even shagged another guy?" James said actually blushing a bit.  
  
"That?? Oh I see, well umm, that is to say...yeah...I have I mean." Harry focusing his eyes anywhere else but on James.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Wait, I thought you and Peter..."  
  
"No, not ever. Not even snogged yet. I think...he's too afraid." James said sighing.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Harry said surprized.  
  
"Of me I think. Of what it would be like. I dont know, it's ruddy hard when you want to do it, and the person you want to do it with is too afraid of you." James said a bit angrily.  
  
"Why dont you just tell him what you want then? Or if that doesn't work, just grab him up and kiss him." Harry said turning to James and grinning.  
  
James chuckled. "Not from lack of wanting to do that admittedly, but truth is, I"m well, a bit afraid myself. I've never even snogged a girl, let alone a guy. Weren't you at all scared the first time?"  
  
"Actually, the first person I ever snogged was a girl sad to say, that's when I finally realized I wasn't interested in them. With Draco it was like well...magic. Pure magic. That's the only way to describe it." Harry said not thinking.  
  
"Draco? Who's Draco? Is that the bloke you like?" James said picking it up though.  
  
"Err, well yeah, it is. I um...I haven't of course seen him since we moved here, he's err, back in London, but I miss him. We post to each other now and then, and ring each other up when we can." Harry said quickly trying to avoid saying more.  
  
"It's okay with your dad though? I mean, both of you being that way and all?"  
  
"Oh sure, dad's really cool about that luckily, he doesn't mind at all." Harry said grinning and thinking back to the day Sirius first found out bout him and Draco. 'Cool about it' wasn't exactly the truth there.  
  
"Wow, I wish my parents would understand me like that. My dad might maybe, being a doctor and all, but I think my mum might kill me or something." James said sadly.  
  
"Dont worry bout it James, you're parents love you, I"m sure whatever you are they'll still love you for it." Harry said putting his hand on James on his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
He gave Harry a small smile then, grateful really. "Thanks Dan, you're a real friend you know that? I just wish..."  
  
"Wish what?"  
  
"Wish I knew what it was like though, to snog another person. Just once, so that when the time comes with Peter, I'll know what I'm doing atleast." James said almost wistfully.  
  
"Well I'm sure when the time comes you'll....James?" Harry said a bit worried, James was looking at him suddenly very oddly. "Yoo hoo, James, you in there?"  
  
James got up off the sofa, then did something Harry was completely taken off guard by. Without warning he grabbed Harry up by his shoulders, and not saying a word, put his lips on Harry's own. Harry was so stunned he didn't even have time to react, and just stood there wondring what on earth James could be thinking to do this.  
  
"Dont fight me Dan...please...just dont..." James whispered as he took his lips off Harry's for a moment as he sensed the fact Harry was bout to fend him off. James wrapped his arms round Harry's body tightly, afraid he was going to bolt off, and unwilling to let him go.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He liked James, and he knew this wasnt anything more then alot of pent up emotions and feelings for Peter, with him as the target, but what could he do? He could easily fight back being as strong in this body of his as James was, but as James's lips become more heated by his kisses, Harry found himself not wanting to fight back suddenly, and putting his own arms round James, allowed himself to fall into his exploring kisses.  
  
James's kisses were far different then Dracos. Draco's lips were full of alot of things including pain sometimes of the past, needs that had to be fullfilled, and above all, love. James's kisses were filled with other emotions...innocence, control, domination even. James was like that though, the leader, not the follower. He had to be in control, even in his kisses, but Harry didn't mind.  
  
Where things were going to go with all 4 boys, they didnt know, nor cared. Both couples somehow knew that the kisses were as far as it would go however, Harry and Draco would make sure of that. The two boys though were enjoying themselves, allowing themselves to find the differences in their partners kisses, compared to the kisses Harry and Draco had always exchanged with themselves.  
  
Both couples broke apart nearly at the same time, James and Peter realizing finally what they had been missing out on, and Harry and Draco suddenly feeling a new emotion creeping up into themselves, something suspiciously like guilt. Draco nor Harry blamed Peter and James for what happened, they could have said no, or stopped them, perhaps that just made the guilt even moreso pronounced. Guilty by the fact that secretly, they had enjoyed what had happened to them, more then they were willing to admit.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't love the either less, nor did James or Peter love either less, but all 4 boys realized something had changed within their friendship that day, and although niether couple knew what the other had been doing, it was obvious that when Draco and Peter had finally come downstairs a bit later, that something had happened, and tensions were definately in the air, all of them unwilling to discuss it either.  
  
As Draco saw Harry, and the odd look bout him, he almost knew instantly what had been going on downstairs, and Harry was no less of the facts with the way Draco was looking. Suddenly Draco decided he had to get out of there, and Harry was coming with him.  
  
"James? Tell you're mum thanks but Dan and I are going to just walk home allright? Dan, would you run up and get the rucksacks please? Was a great sleepover James, happy birthday again." Draco said staying close to the door while Harry went up without a word to collect the bags.  
  
"Er thanks Tom, glad you had a good time. Guess we'll see you and Dan tomorrow in school right?" James said hurriedly.  
  
"Of course, we still have that little 'prank' to pull off on the first years right? Wouldn't miss that for anything!" Draco said putting up a grin.  
  
Harry came down with the rucksacks, and said his goodbyes to Peter and James, carefully avoiding James's eyes at the moment, and along side of Draco, they headed out the door. He had a slight suspicion that from the look on Peter's face when he saw James and Harry, and James's face when he saw Peter and Draco, that inside there was bout to be a row over things, and from the look on Draco's face now, maybe even one outside.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	20. The Boy Who Wished He Wasn't

**_A Change Of Seasons_**

Title: A Change of Seasons (20/24) 

Author name: Piri Malfoy 

Author e-mail: 

Category: Slash Romance, Action/Adventure 

Keywords: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin 

Rating: PG - 13 

Spoilers: All 4 books 

Summary: Harry and Draco find that sometimes people aren't who they think they are, and changes can and will happen. Are they always for the best though or are some changes worth waiting for? 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: Just that I hope you enjoy this :) Ta-ra! 

**_CHAPTER TWENTY: The Boy Who Wished He Wasn't_**

Harry and Draco didn't say two words to each other on the very long walk home. It wasn't so much that they didn't want to say anything to each other, they just didn't know what to say was all. Somehow silence seemed best at the moment, but by the time the got back to the bungalow, the silence was almost deafening. Feeling more like a deathday then a Sunday afternoon, they headed into the house, both of them still wondring what they were going to say to each other later. 

"Boys? Is that you?" Sirius called out from the kitchen upon hearing the front door slam shut. 

"It's us dad. Sorry if we're a bit late." Harry said as they both walked into the kitchen, then stopped short as they saw someone else in there besides Sirius. 

"Hello Daniel, Tomas. Funny, we didn't hear a car pull up." Sirius said with a smile. 

"Walked back from James's that's why. Afternoon Ms. Argent." Draco said as he saw her sitting at the dinette and gave her a forced smile. 

"Afternoon boys." she said smiling at them both, noticing how subdued they were but decided not to comment on it at the moment. 

"Walked? I thought you'd be dropped off. Everything allright with the Altons?" Sirius said frowning. 

Harry nodded, "Yes dad, Mrs. Alton had to go out, so um we decided to walk back that's all." 

"Well, that's allright then, some fresh air do you boys good. Did you eat supper yet?" Sirius said halfway getting up out of his chair to make them something but Draco stopped him. 

"We had a late breakfast dad, we're fine. We'll just head off to our room now if that's okay." Draco said and turned round and headed out of the room quietly leaving Harry to face Sirius on his own. 

"Dan, you sure everything is allright? You both look a bit odd. Did something happen?" Sirius said studying Harry's expressionless face. 

"No really, everything's fine..dad. Just a long night is all, we were up late last night. Is..are you staying long Ms. Argent?" he said turning to face her now. 

Taryn nodded. "You're father has invited me for dinner. I hear he's a wondrful cook." she said smiling again. 

"Right, he is. Umm, I think I'll go to my room now dad, let us know when dinner's ready okay?" Harry said turning to go out the door. 

Sirius jumped up suddenly as if he'd just remembered something and with a look at Taryn, followed Harry out He caught up with them both just as Harry had gotten to the room. "Boys, while Ms. Argent's here, err, that is...would you please use my room instead of your own? We dont want to give her the wrong idea now do we." Sirius said with a forced smile of his own. Besides the fact that he had actually used the boys room last night with Taryn, he hadn't changed the sheets yet, and obviously he couldn't tell the boys that she knew the truth, so he acted like she was still just the normal muggle, who wouldn't understand why two brothers would have one bed, even if they were twins. 

They looked at Sirius a bit oddly, but nodded showing they understood, and without saying anything, headed off towards Sirius's room instead, closing the door behind them. Sirius then headed back into the kitchen, a concerned look in his eyes, and saw Taryn had an equally concerned look in hers. 

"Something happened at James's house Tar, I know it." he said sinking down slowly into the chair again. 

"I agree. The look on their faces was definitely not of two boys in love anyway. It's not for us to figure it out though Siri, let them work it out, they're grown ups now, not little boys. If they cant work it out, then you intervene. Councillors training you know." she said with a small chuckle. 

Sirius smiled at her then, "You know, I think my dear woman, you're going to be a ruddy good influence on me." 

"And that's a bad thing?" she said teasingly. 

"It is when you're a marauder, sworn to be unpractical and unpredictable!" he said laughing and leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. "Just goes to show, you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks." he chuckled leaning back. 

Taryn leaned back, a questioning look bout that last comment in her eyes, but Sirius only waved it off and said, "I'll explain that another time. But it's most appropo, trust me." he grinned. 

Back in the bedroom however, both boys were sitting on different beds, the silence back between them. A range of emotions was flickering through them both, playing havoc with their minds, and hearts. The guilt gave way to depression, which in turn led to resentment, then anger. And it was the anger that finally got them talking again. 

"Tom, what on earth were you thinking with Peter?" Harry said turning to Draco, anger flashing in his eyes. 

"I can bloody well say the same thing to you you know. As if you and James weren't doing the exact same thing downstairs!" Draco retorted back, his eyes flashing with equal anger. 

"You went off with Peter first you know, while we were playing chess. You didn't have to do that." 

"If you and James weren't so bloody interested in that damned game we wouldn't have gotten bored in the first place! Dont know why you bother to even play it, even Weasley could beat you solid at muggle chess!" Draco muttered. 

"Dont you dare bring Ron into this, he's got _twice_ the talent you've got!" Harry said raising his voice. 

"Chess is the _only_ talent he's got, other then being _you're_ shadow!" Draco spat back. 

"I dont know what Peter would see in you anyway, even Ron's better looking." Harry said scathingly. 

"Why dont you run back home and marry Weasley then eh? Save us all alot of trouble." Draco said coldly. 

Harry suddenly did a double take when Draco said that simple word. _Home_. Not this home, but home as in Hogwarts. As in the wizarding world. With a soft groan, the anger drained out of him, he sat down on the bed, tears threatening to spill forth. 

"Oh gods, what are we doing? What have we become? Are we...are we really forgetting who we were...are?" Harry asked Draco suddenly in a very pained voice. 

Draco just stared at Harry, as if he'd never seen him afore now. His anger had died as well, upon seeing the tears that now filled Harry's eyes, and the torment in Harry's voice. He sank down on the bed next to Harry, concern now in his eyes, along with regrets. 

"I dont know...I dont know anymore. I never wanted to come here, but what choice did I...did we...have? I thought as long as you were with me, it would be allright, that nothing could hurt me. I was wrong though, so very wrong." Draco said softly sighing. "I'm sorry...so very very sorry Dan...Harry. Harry. My Harry. My love. Can you forgive me?" he turned to look into Harry's eyes, pleading with him. 

"Oh Tom...Draco, I love you, I love you so much it pains me sometimes when I cant be near you. I forgive you, I'll always forgive you...can you forgive me?" Harry said in a catched voice. 

"Of course, gods of course! Just promise me Harry, no matter what happens, no matter where or how we end up...wizard or muggle...that's you'll always love me?" Draco nearly whispered. 

"Forever m'love, forever. I'll never leave you, I"ll die for you if I have to. I'd rather die as a common muggle then to even live one day as the Golden Boy of the wizarding world if you weren't with me." Harry said, his eyes shining bright with the still fresh tears. 

Draco leaned in and snuggled up against Harry, so very glad to once again be back in his lovers arms that were tightly circling round his body now. It dawned on him then though what Harry had said, and he looked back up at Harry, a strange look now in his eyes. 

"What?" Harry said noticing Draco's odd expression. 

"You hate it dont you. You...you dont really want to go back do you." he said quietly. 

Harry didn't need to ask what Draco was talking bout, he knew. Sighing he barely nodded. "I do hate it, honestly. I"m tired, so tired of being what everyone expects me to be. 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Golden Boy Of Hogwarts', 'The Gryffindor Heir', and the worst...'The Saviour of the Wizarding World'. Ever since I'm 11, they expect me to be someone I'm not, even Mr. Ollivander told me that 'we can expect great things from you Harry Potter'. When will it all end? When will I ever just be me...Harry. Just Harry." he said sighing with a longing. 

"I suppose I only made that worse all these years we fought. I'm sorry bout that, really I am. That's why you like it as a muggle so much then, here you're just 'you', just Harry..or rather, just Daniel." Draco said softly, finally understanding what Harry had always felt. 

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Here I can stand in a queue, and I'm just 'there'. I"m not picked off, singled out for nothing more then a stupid scar and an even more stupid reputation. I suppose that's why I like James, Peter and Michael so much. They accept me as I am, not as the wonder boy, but just as _me_." 

"Do...do you really fancy James...like that I mean?" Draco asked hoping that what had happened had been nothing more then what had happened between him and Peter. 

"No more then you fancy Peter that way." he said chuckling and wrapping his arms round Draco tighter. "Of course not you silly git, I love you, only you." he said kissing the top of Draco's head. 

Draco smiled. If he were to die right now, he'd die the happiest person in the world, muggle and wizarding ones both. "And trust me, I fancy Peter as a friend, but he's definitely not my type. I prefer the black haired, green eyed Gryffindor heirs." he grinned, and leaned up to give Harry a kiss in the nape of his neck, which to his immense relief, elicited a shiver down Harry's spine. He didn't let up either, trailing his kisses now down Harry's neck to the hollow there, and Harry responded with a small moan. 

"I dont care what you look like on the outside, you're still mine inside Harry James Potter. I fell in love with you, and you'll always be _my_ 'Golden Boy', only mine..." Draco said, and then they had no more need of words. 

They never even heard the slight knock on the door made by Sirius, nor would they have answered it if they had. Sirius knew better by now then to disturb them, apparently they had made up and he wasn't going to attempt to interfere in whatever had got them so upset in the first place. He walked back into the kitchen to join Taryn, who was standing over the stove stirring some gravy for dinner, and he stopped to watch her for a moment. 

He could hardly believe this was the same girl he knew back at Hogwarts, he tried to picture again what she had looked like back then, remembering a tiny black haired, black eyed Slytherin whom he hadn't bothered with for alot of reasons. He probably had known bout her relationship to Severus, which is most likely the reason he'd stayed away from her. Besides, there were more then enough willing Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and of course Gryffindors to take to his bed back then. How ironic this all was he thought wryly that like his godson, he too should end up with a Slytherin, and that she could make him happy. 

"Have I got something on me face that you're staring at me like that?" she said grinning over at him interrupting his thoughts. 

He shook his head, "No, just looking, that's all." 

"Like what you're seeing Mr. Brandon?" she said, remembering to call him that since the boys were now home. 

Sirius nodded his head and smiled. "Very much so Ms. Argent, very much so. I told you that you were using that sly Slytherin corruption on me...and personally, I think I like it." he grinned broadly now. 

Taryn laughed. "Just goes to show we Slytherin's are good for something then!" she said coyly and winked at him, then turned back to the gravy to stir it. "The boys allright now?" 

"More then allright you could say. I do believe we shant have any more troubles from them again, tonight at anyrate." he said chuckling and sat back down at the dinette. "You do know how sexy you look in that apron dont you?" he said smugly. 

She turned back round to him then, a glint in her eyes. "Well, you must look positively ravishing in it then Mr. Brandon, and here I thought I was the guest tonight!" she laughed. 

"Oh go on, I said I'll cook dinner, and I will, have faith Ms. Argent! Here now, let me help you stir that gravy..." he said and got up and went over to where she was at the stove. He put his hand on the one of hers that was still on the gravy spoon, his other hand round her waist, pulling her back towards his chest. "I think I could get too use to this Taryn Silver...." he said whispering into her ear causing her to shiver a bit. 

Somehow the gravy suddenly became forgotten as Sirius drew Taryn out of the room to his, or rather, the boys room. As the door closed behind them he knew they'd be undisturbed for a while, judging by the fact the boys themselves were more then a bit occupied. He felt no guilt at being able to enjoy this woman's company this time, atleast he was in full control of himself, and he planned on making sure that this time..he was going to remember every single detail, even if it took the rest of the afternoon to do so. 

**__**

2002-03-05 8:48:32 AM 


	21. A Post From Home

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
By the by, if anyone gets a chance to see Dark Harbor...it's well, how do I put it, excellent. The over all film does drag a bit in some places, and you'll need to see it possibly 2 or 3 times to get all the little 'referances' and 'nuances' of it, but for any Alan Rickman fan especially then it's a must. The way he plays the character though, and that silky sexy voice of his does him justice in the film. I dont want to give out the ending, but let's just say the plot twist in the end blew me away. I swear I could watch it over and over and over again :grins: It's a 'Sixth Sense' type thriller/mystery that you'll have to watch atleast 2x to get how the ending came to be, though I have a good feeling quite a bit was left on the floors so to speak to explain alot of it. Anyone who does want a 'spoiler' to the ending though and why I"m positively going nutters over it, feel free to email me at , be more then happy to explain! :)  
  
Inches - far as the pound (or GBP as it were if you ever see those initials) to the American dollar...right now I believe current exchange rates are 1 US dollar to about 1.4 GBP. So £175 weekly, which is what Sirius is paying for the bungalow, works out to round 250$ US weekly/1,000$ US money monthly, which is bout what people do pay for a 2 bedroom, 2 bath bungalow (1 story home) back in the UK, even actually here in the US if not higher in costs. (Actually he's getting away a bit cheaply but I'm picturing a 'cottage' type bungalow, rather then a bigger one, similiar to what a mate of mine has in Coxley at the moment, and that's what he's paying monthly.) A flat can run anywhere from £400 to £1,000 a month depending on the flat type.) Hope that helps a bit. :)  
  
I haven't forgotten about Lucius and Hogwarts, in fact they'll appear quite soon! :chuckles:  
  


**_CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: A Post From Home  
_**

Winter had and come and gone almost just as quickly. Six months had now passed since they're arrival into the muggle world, and so much had taken place in that time. After the incident between the boys and their friends nearly 4 months back, and after some serious explaining between them all, it had worked out allright in the end. James and Peter had finally broken down at Harry and Draco's insistance, and even at school were no longer afraid to admit their liking for each other.  
  
Michael had, with the help of the others, finally procured himself a girlfriend finally. She was also in 7th year, and well suited for him even in name, ironically enough, her name was Michelle, and the two of them seemed very happy together.  
  
After repeated attempts after that from James, Peter, Michael and Michelle to set the boys up themselves, and politely being turned down by them with excuses that they were still 'seeing' their 'boyfriends' back in London, they gave up trying, and all 6 of them still were having a great time despite it.  
  
Trips to the cinema in Glastonbury became nearly a weekly thing for them all on the weekends, along with trips to the nearest mall complexes as well. For the most part, the boys were incredibly happy though, even allowing Sirius his happiness with Ms. Argent, which wasn't easy on Sirius's part.  
  
He had promised the boys he wasn't going to turn his head and become fancied with anyone, but the more Terra Argent, or Taryn Silver as it were, slipped into his daily routines, the more she became a steadfast part of his life, and eventually admitted to Harry and Draco that he was becoming quite in love with her even. The boys didn't say much on this, Sirius was a man and could do as he pleased, but they did remind him she was a muggle, and to be careful, of which Sirius only gave a thoughtful look and nodded that he would. Sirius still hadn't told them the truth bout Taryn, the right time just hadn't presented itself yet.  
  
Over all though, with all these 'distractions', even Sirius became lax in the boys 'magical' teachings, half the time even forgetting completely about them in order to spend time with Taryn. She was quite the influence on him in a good sort of way actually, yet he still had not brought himself to tell her yet bout him being an animagus, not because he didn't trust her, or that he thought she wouldn't understand, he knew she would, but for his own personal reasons. "Snuffles" was a reminder to him of a time he'd rather forget, the time in Azkaban, his escape, and his hiding from the world. She was making him forget all that now, and "Snuffles" was just not a part of this new life.  
  
It was a lazy Friday afternoon today, the kind of day that was still wintry enough at the end of March, with the sound of birds cawing, and the snows beginning to melt a bit, that Sirius, began to think that maybe it was time to tell the boys the truth bout her. For the past week now he had made a decision, one that was going to permanantly change his life he hoped, and he hoped Taryn, and the boys, would be responsive to it. He hadn't discussed this issue with Taryn yet, he wanted it to be a surprize, and he hoped it would all work out right in the end. A few minutes later Taryn and the boys pulled up outside, and he got up to go out and meet them in the lounge.  
  
It was a few months back, after Harry and Draco had realized that Ms. Argent was going to be a permant addition apparently round the house that she had started taking them home rather then Sirius making the trip into town to get them, and though at first it was a bit awkward for the boys, it had worked out allright with little of the usual teenage embarrasments that accompanied their father seeing a school worker.  
  
"Dad we're home!" Harry called out, then saw him standing in the lounge near the fireplace. "Oh, there you are. What an ruddy awful day!" he said dropping his rucksack on the ground near the sofa and sat down with a groan.  
  
"Agreed. It's nearly 2 more months till final exams, why do they have to make us start studying for them now?" Draco said whinging while dropping down his rucksack as well next to Harry's and also sitting down on the sofa with a sigh.  
  
"You'll be grateful for that come end of May you know. Hello darling." Taryn said walking in and seeing Sirius went to give him a little kiss. "Looks like you've had a right hell day yourself. Everything allright?" she said giving him the once over.  
  
Sirius chuckled, "You know me too well Terra. I'm allright, but there's something I have to discuss with you. With all of you actually." he said turning serious now.  
  
"We're not in any sort of trouble are we dad? It was James and Peter's fault with that little incident in the girls lockers, I swear it!" Harry said nervously.  
  
Sirius gave him an odd look, and grinned. "No, isn't anything to do with a girls locker, though you will have to tell me bout that one another time. Quite 'marauderish' it sounds to me." he said.  
  
Upon hearing the word "marauderish" Harry and Draco gave a start. They knew of course bout the marauders, but for Sirius to blatently use that word round a muggle woman, who oddly enough had quite a glint in her eyes and was chuckling at the use of it, was more then unusual.  
  
"I take it you've decided to tell them finally then?" Taryn said softly, still grinning at Sirius.  
  
"Tell us what?" Draco said fully as confused as Harry now, and looking back and forth between Sirius and Taryn.  
  
"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Taryn said looking at Sirius thoughtfully now.  
  
"I think my dear heart, you should do the honours. And when you're done, there's something else we need to discuss." he said giving her a go ahead nod.  
  
"Well boys, it's like this...." she began, and for nearly the next hour went into the details of who she really was, how she was related to Severus, and how she had come to be living and working here in the muggle world.  
  
"So...so you're really one of us then? Wow, that's ! Even if you are a Slytherin, atleast you're a nice one. One day please tell me what my mum was like though?" Harry said smiling at her. "Ironic though that dad should fall in love with a muggle, who isn't even a muggle at all!" he laughed.  
  
Taryn smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, I'll tell you all I knew about Lily Evans, since I knew her before she married your dad of course. But they were quite an item even then for two people who had hated each other so much while growing up. Quite a lot like you two really." she grinned.  
  
"I didn't even know Severus had any relatives. Does he know who you are now?" Draco said equally awed by all this.  
  
"Yes, and no. He knows I'm still alive, but not where I am or what I look like. I..I haven't exactly been in touch with him since...since he became a death eater you could say. For a while before that we did pass a few owls in secret, but it all ended when after Hogwarts he took the mark. After knowing how me father died he still took it, and I wanted to hate him for it, and for a very long time, I did." she said with a sigh. It had hurt her quite a bit when she'd found out what he had become back then and what drove him to it. But that was the past now, and according to Albus, he wasn't like that anymore thankfully.  
  
"Well...bugger this is a twist in things isn't it. So, now what happens?" Draco said trying to take her mind off her cousin for he could see the hurt still in her eyes.  
  
"I dont know, honestly. That all depends on...you Siri." she said looking up at him lovingly.  
  
This is what Sirius had hoped for, had wanted for a while now. Gazing lovingly at Taryn, the cunning Slytherin woman who had so well captivated his heart, he walked over to her, taking her by the hand.  
  
"Taryn, these past few months have been like heaven to me. For all the things I have endured all these many years, I never once thought that I would ever be deemed worthy enough to be loved, nor love someone in return. I've seen too many people love and die for that love, and now I understand why. You're everything to me now, and I cant imagine a day of my life without you, and naturally the boys, in it. Taryn Silver, will you do me the greatest honour a man can ask for...by becoming my wife?" he said softly, and getting down on his knee, took out a small jewellery case, opening it up for her.  
  
Taryn looked at him in shock, which gave way almost immediatly to one of pure happiness. She always had assumed she wasn't going to marry, atleast not a muggle, that much of the family pride she still had even if only a little, so she resigned herself to the fact that as a muggle she wouldn't marry. To find now that she was loved like this, and that man was not only a pureblood as old as her own line, but that it was Sirius Black, was almost enough to put her to tears.  
  
"Oh Sirius, of course I'll marry you! I love you so very much, how could I dare refuse?" she said tears forming now in her eyes in joy as Sirius beamed and lovingly placed the ring on her finger.  
  
Sirius leaned in and kissed her, which brought a smile from Harry and Draco, even if they had suddenly been forgotten for the moment. Draco took hold of Harry's hand then, and turning to Harry in the joy of the moment, gazed lovingly at him. Harry was still looking at his godfather, a smile playing acrost his lips as he thought how good a couple Taryn and Sirius did indeed make. Sirius desevered this happiness, and he wasn't going to take it away from him. Turning now to Draco, he gazed just as lovingly at him, and now that he knew Taryn knew who they really were, felt no guilt at drawing Draco into his arms and holding him there.  
  
A bit later they all sat down to discuss what would happen next. Sirius wanted to get married right away, but Taryn argued that he was still in hiding and they should wait. Harry and Draco felt that under the circumstances, they should marry as 'muggles', considering the whole town knew anyway by now that they were seeing each other and were expecting it anyway. Weddings were certainly a big event round here, from the ones they had observed, and the boys said that later on they could always have a wizarding ceremony when they weren't hiding any longer. Taryn eventually agreed, and they decided to approach a muggle 'minister' about it the very next day.  
  
Taryn in the meantime till the wedding, would move in with them all at the bungalow, over quite a few protests from the boys at who would get which room. They certainly weren't willing to part with the queensized bed, nor were Sirius and Taryn willing to accept 2 double beds. In the end, it was decided that they would write the owner of the bungalow and ask for special circumstances to remove the 2 double beds, and buy a new queen or kingsized one for Taryn and Sirius, and that settled those matters, while unwittingly bringing forth another matter.  
  
"Siri, you're looking troubled, what's wrong?" Taryn said seeing his expression of worry on his face.  
  
"Money. That's what the trouble is Tar. It was the other thing I had to discuss with the boys really. I hadn't planned on things lasting this long in the muggle world, and honestly, we're bout skint. If I cant figure out a way to get to London and Gringott's soon, we're in trouble." Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
"You're joking right dad? How can we be broke allready?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not putting blame anywhere boys, but even though I've gone and signed a monthly contract on the house reducing the rate about £100 pounds a month that way, you're little diversions out weekly, food, clothing, school items...it adds up. I thought I'd have enough for almost a year, but we've managed in 6 months to eat it all up. I just am going to have to risk the trip to London, that's that." he said with a determined look on his face.  
  
Taryn debated a minute, but then decided to say something she had been putting off for a bit now. "Sirius, you cant. I was going to wait and not tell all of you this, but I'm afraid I have no choice. I recieved an owl post from Albus just at the beginning of this week, and well...perhaps you should see it for yourself." she said pulling out a piece of parchment now from her pocket and handing it to Sirius, who scanned, then reread it throughly a second time, a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Well? What is it dad? What does Dumbledore say?" Harry said slightly annoyed now that Sirius wasn't saying anything at all.  
  
"It's...I suppose I'll read it out loud then, you boys have to know this too." Sirius said with a frown and began to read the letter.  
  
_My dearest Taryn,  
  
I hope I find you well, and I would not have risked sending this owl unless it were needed. You must reach Sirius, and the boys, and let them know this, they're very lives are at stake if not.  
  
Lucius paid me a visit this morning to my dismay. I have repeatedly told him I know nothing of their whereabouts, nor of Sirius Black, however he is most unconvinced. He has been using magical and muggle authorities in trying to track Sirius and Harry and Draco down, and after searching now all of Scotland, has began his efforts southward, to England.  
  
He is working his way southwest, combing every town, village and city he comes across with all the methods at his disposal, even muggle ones as I said. Although I am convinced there is no way he is aware of the use of the Reforma Potion they are taking, and their altered appearances, he has made it quite known he is looking for a single man with 2 boys, which I am sure even in the muggle world, is not an everyday occurance.  
  
You must warn him that I fear that he is getting close to Bristol as I write this, and will most likely work his way east from there, putting Sirius and boys at risk. I am aware that Sirius wrote to Arabella Figg months ago, but she felt it wasn't wise to respond to him at the time, and it was good she did not for Lucius was having her watched. Tell Sirius that she is sorry she could not respond, I hope he wasn't slighted by the fact she did not come to him as asked, and she hopes all is well with him now.  
  
I place their saftey in your hands child, although I know it will be quite much to ask of you. Should you need me, you know where to find me, and my owl is always at your disposal. Keep them safe, and if you do happen to see Lucius, do not attempt to overtake him, rather get Sirius and the boys away quickly and have them return here.  
  
I feel I should warn you that Lucius has broken from Voledmort's grasp now to do this on his own bidding. I fear he has become slightly unhinged from the loss of his wife Narcissa somehow, and then the supposed kidnapping of his son, and it's highly possible he has become a tad bit mentally unstable from it. He is more dangerous this way then any othey way he has been before, so again, do not attempt to fight him, return home at once where I will alert a team that is secretly in waiting to apprehend him.  
  
Sadly they cannot make a move sooner, they need more then just his attempts to locate you to do anything. He still holds much power at the ministry, and they are more then reluctant to do anything against him when he is only looking for his son as it were. However should he find all of you, they dont realize he would not hesitate to kill Sirius, and do gods know what to Draco and Harry. Here atleast I can hopefully protect them, in the muggle world I cannot.  
  
Take care of yourself, and them. I have informed Severus of you're intercedence in this matter, and both he and Remus wish you well. Severus wishes to make amends with you Taryn, anytime you are ready to accept it. He says you are welcome to owl him should you wish to return contact.  
  
Till we meet again Taryn. Tell everyone they have been missed.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
_As Sirius's voice faded away from reading the letter, the room was most definitely subdued. Noone knew quite what to say, until Sirius finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well then. It appears that my proposal was not a moment too late, Lucius will hardly be suspective of a _married _couple with 2 sons now will he." he said forcing a weak smile to his face.  
  
"But...everyone knows we arrived alone though dad, what if he asks the townspeople? They would tell him for sure that we arrived alone!" Harry said still horrorstruck at all of this.  
  
Draco was thinking however and voiced his thoughts, "Actually Dan, it's perfect. It doesn't really matter that we arrived alone, Lucius wouldn't bother with someone who'd marry a _muggle_, dont you see? He doesn't know who Taryn is at all, but he does know dad, and he knows dad wouldn't ever marry a muggle being he's a pureblood."  
  
Sirius looked a bit surprized at that comment, but then laughed actually. "You're right! Believe or not Tom, you're absolutely right! I made no bones bout the fact I was a pureblood in school, and he was appalled that even though I was a Gryffindor, that I would have a muggleborn friend like Lily. It was just another nail in the coffin for James, Peter, Remus and myself to have Lils as a best friend, since we all were purebloods, and it drove Lucius batty that would could stoop so low. No, he would never think that I of all people, would marry a muggle!" he grinned.  
  
"Well I hope your right, but knowing Lucius as I did, I think you are. I do remember times when Lucius would talk to Severus in the commons bout the four of you, cursing you all for associating with 'mudbloods', that you were purebloods and should act according to your birthrights. It really did infuriate him to no end." Taryn said remembering back all those years ago.  
  
"Well hopefully then that will be a problem solved. But dad, can you really risk going to London right now then with Lucius perhaps round the corner?" Harry said worry seeping back into his voice.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to, even with Lucius on the prowl. I simply wont be able to pay out any cheques if I dont have some more money. It most likely will take Lucius quite a while to scour Bristol anyway, which gives us some time. And I dont want to hear that we can live off you're earnings Taryn, I wont allow it. I do have my pride after all you know." he said as he saw she was about to say something, and almost reading her thoughts.  
  
"Well, if you wont accept my help financially, then accept it in other ways Sirius. Truth is I have quite a nice home here, we had more then enough money put away back then to actually buy something rather then hire. Save yourselves some money atleast, and move in with me. I have 3 bedrooms at the house, two of them equipped with kingsized beds." she said grinning at the boys.  
  
"Hmm, when you put it that way, I think that would be a good idea. It certainly would save me some money, and we all get what we want." Sirius said now with a real smile on his face. "However, I still must go to London, no two ways bout it."  
  
"Actually Siri, now that I think on it, I think it's a bloody awful idea. You're not thinking are you." Taryn said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Thinking what?" Sirius said.  
  
"Really Sirius, it looks like you're going to have no choice but to rely upon _my _money for a while. Not that's a problem, it isn't. Mum left me quite a nice little amount when she died actually."  
  
"Dad, she's right! I see what you're getting at now, of course, it's so simple!" Harry said nodding at Taryn.  
  
"What is so simple then that I'm apparently missing?" Sirius said with a scowl.  
  
Even Draco by now was beginning to see the flaw in this plan. "Honestly dad, how could you have missed it. What we're trying to say is that it certainly would be odd for someone at this stage of the game, to walk into Gringotts asking to go to 'Sirius Black's Vault' dont you think? I dont know for sure, but I'm guessing Lucius is having the bank watched, and goblins, in case you've forgotten, are loyal to those who pay them. I bet 10 to 1 on the odds, Lucius has done that."  
  
Sirius groaned, "By gods, you're right. Of course he'd be watching the bank for anyone asking to go to either my or Harry's or you're vaults. He knows we're in the muggle world now, and he knows we'd most likely need money eventually. How stupid could I have been!" he said sitting down on the sofa and sighing. Looking up at Taryn now he simply said, "You sure it's allright with you then? I really hate knowing I cant provide for my wife, and our 'sons' so to speak."  
  
Taryn nodded. "If you're still wanting to take care of me Sirius Black, then you'll allow this. I've no wish to lose you now, or ever, and going to London is too great a risk now. Forget you're silly pride man, and think of the boys. Think of me. We need you here, not dead somewhere's in the backstreets of Diagon Alley allright?"  
  
"You're right. I told you that you're good influences were rubbing off on me woman, and I for one, am glad they are. We'll make the arriangments quickly then. Tomorrow, so that we can move in to your place by next week. Is that allright everyone?"  
  
Harry, Draco and Taryn all nodded, once again hoping things would work out in the end. Though Sirius wasn't going to admit it, he was secretly beginning to hope he didn't have to return to the wizarding world, atleast not yet. The muggle world had offered him, and brought him things he never expected, and like the boys, he was beginning to enjoy not being the 'escaped convict' and living life on rats and scraps as a dog. And of course, it had brought him Taryn. The woman he would spend the rest of his life with now, whom he loved and respected, and was willing to give up his steadfast pride even for. The boys could return to their old lives if they wished, but Sirius intended to never feel lost and hopeless again, even if he had to live as "Alan David Brandon" for the rest of his life.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


	22. What The Future Holds?

**_A Change Of Seasons_**

Title: A Change of Seasons (22/24) 

Author name: Piri Malfoy 

Author e-mail: 

Category: Slash Romance, Action/Adventure 

Keywords: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin 

Rating: PG - 13 

Spoilers: All 4 books 

Summary: Harry and Draco find that sometimes people aren't who they think they are, and changes can and will happen. Are they always for the best though or are some changes worth waiting for? 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: Just that I hope you enjoy this :) Ta-ra! 

**_CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: What The Future Holds?_**

In a house in Coxley, a young girl and boy reaching their 11th birthdays, were quite bored. The rain for the past 2 days had made even the brightest moods far less cheerer, and being it was now a Sunday, and having been stuck indoors for the whole weekend certainly wasn't helping these two young people's moods a'toll. 

Leaving their parents down in the kitchen to discuss whatever it was grownups discussed, they headed up to their room to figure out something to do for the rest of the afternoon. 

"Cops and robbers?" the boy said. 

"Try again, we did that yesterday! Naughts and crosses?" the girl said. 

"No, you always beat me at that, it's not fair. Chess?" 

"It's not like I try to beat you you know, just comes naturally. Chess is out, I always beat you at that too." she said giggling. 

"Fine I didn't want to play any of that anyway." he said sulking now. 

"Oh do come on, there's something we've got to be able to do round here! I know, let's go see what's in the attic!" the girl said grabbing her cousin and heading for the top stairs. 

The attic was actually rather large, running the full length of the upper part of the house, giving these two children plenty of room to play in. However what they found was a bit limited it seemed. 

"Cor, it's only a bunch of rubbish up here you know. Let's see, oh look, here's your old pram, you knickers are even still in it!" the boy said grinning. 

"Sod off, I was still in nappies when I wore those things. There's got to be something up here, I just know it. You know how they feel bout us coming up here, like it's some giant secret or something. So there's got to be something!" the girl said peering round things to try to make her argument worthwhile. 

"Did you ever think that maybe they have good reason? If you ask me, I think it's a bit creepy up here actually. And cold too, feels like a bloody dungeon." the boy said shivering a bit. 

"You better not let your mum hear you talking like that you know, she'll murder you, or worse, wash your mouth out with soap." the girl said. 

"And look who's talking eh? You're the one poking round in places we shouldn't be." he muttered. 

"Where's your sense of adventure? Not like we haven't gotten into scrapes afore now. I'm quite use to the rows bout it really. Oh stop being a wet blanket...oh blimey, what the bloody hell is this?!" the girl said growling as she suddenly tripped over something. 

"You allright? What is it?" the boy said. 

"I dont know, but it's big. Oh...its..it's a trunk of some kind! What's this? Who's H.J.P. and D.L.M.? Never seen this afore, have you?" the girl said wondringly. 

"Nope, haven't. Dont know who they are, maybe friends of our parents? Let's open it up!" the boy said crouching down now to examine the trunk lock. 

"I dont know if we should, I mean it's obviously not our family's..." 

"Now who's talking bout adventure? Don't you want to even peek at it, just a bit? I'm certainly a bit keen to know what's in here even if you're not." 

"Oh, allright, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Well, what are you waiting for...open it allready!" the girl said in a huff. 

The boy struggled with the lock for a few moments, but it appeared it wasn't going to budge. Finally he gave up, sitting back down next to the trunk and glaring at it. 

"Well? Thought you were going to open it Mr. Adventurous?" the girl smirked. 

"It's stuck! Allright Ms. Know It All, go head, you open it!" the boy said scowling. 

The girl put her hand on the lock looking for perhaps some other way to open it when suddenly something odd happened. The lock seemed to grow warm in her palm, and a very strange power seemed to flow into her, and seconds later, the lock opened with a tiny 'click'. 

"You did it! I dont know how, but you did it!" the boy said beaming up at his cousin. 

"I...I dont know either. The minute I touched it I felt like...well odd. Maybe we should leave this thing alone, maybe it's something we shouldn't mess with." the girl said still a bit shaken. 

"Look, if it wasn't meant to be looked at, you wouldn't have opened it right? So it's a sign, I say we look!" 

"Oh allright, but dont blame me if something really awful comes from this!" the girl said sulkily. 

The boy opened the lid of the trunk and peered into it, but wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. Some of the items on top seemed definitely odd at best, so he started pulling some of them out to show the girl. 

"What is all this stuff you reckon? Hmm...let's see....got some funny looking sticks here, and..what's that?" the girl said peering round her cousin's shoulder to get a better look. 

"Robes looks like...with some odd looking symbols on them...let's see..a lion is on one, and ewww...a snake's on the other, I hate snakes!" he said muttering. 

"Stop being such a git, it's only a badge of sorts, not real. I think it's charming." the girl said taking the one with the snake on it in her hand to get a better look. "What else is in there?" 

"Hmm...books...lots of really strange books. Blimey what's this, potions, astronomy, divin something or other...trans..transf...I give up on that one...ari..arith...bah another bloody long word..this stuff's all rubbish! Probably books from a play or something, it's not real anyway." the boy said a bit peeved. 

"It's Divination, Transfiguration and Arithromancy you stupid git. No wonder you're at the bottom of the form, you're ruddy awful with pronunciation, let alone reading." she said smirking. 

"Sod off, we cant all be like you and bloody smarter then anyone else." he muttered. "What else is in there?" 

"Really that's bout it, just some clothes, some bits of paper...oh what's this?" she said reaching down into the bottom of the trunk and pulling out a small black book with the initials H.J.P. on it. "That's odd, that's the same initials as the ones on the trunk. Maybe it's this blokes diary or something?" 

"Hey yeah, maybe it's finally something good to read! Shall we?" 

"I dont know, that's private you know. We shouldn't read what someone else wrote in secret, it's well...wrong." the girl said a bit nervously. 

"Like going through this blokes trunk was any different? Well if you wont, I will!" he said and promptly opened the book to the first page. As he started to scan through the pages however, he was a bit surprized at what he was reading, and quite silent. 

"Well? What's it say?" the girl finally asked. 

"Rubbish, that's what this is. Good for nothing but the dustbin if you ask me. It's all rubbish!" the boy said, and gave it to his cousin to read. 

The girl started to flip through the diary and read a few pages here and there. The more she read, the more surprized and bewildered she got, causing her to even gasp in a few places. If she didn't know better, she thought she was reading one of those fantasy books she loved so dearly. That was, until she got to the last entry in the diary, and with a small scream, she realized this wasn't a fantasy she was reading. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" her cousin asked her now alarmed. "Come on you git, what's it say?" he said majorly peeved now. can it be for real? Hear...let me read it, see what you make of this..." and sitting down with her back against the trunk, her cousin next to her, she read the last entry to him outloud. 

_Four years. It's nearly four whole entire years since we left Hogwarts, afraid, alone, and wondring what would become of us. Four years since I've seen Ron and Hermione, Severus and Remus, and of course, Professor Dumbledore. I wonder if they have forgotten me, I wonder if they would hate me now....because of Draco...because of leaving....because when all was said and done, Draco and I decided to stay in this life we've created here...even if we can never reveal to our new friends who and what we are...but then now, I find myself wondring what we are anymore...was who we were just a dream and this was the reality? Or will we wake tomorrow, apart, hating each other once again, and this was all the dream?_

_I wonder now looking back on these past four years if I ever was that person, the person who was supposed to save the wizarding world...destroy Voldemort and the evils he was...but in the end, I wasn't the one who saved them. I was nothing, noone. Not the Saviour, simply just me. Someone else did my job for me, and I can live in peace, as just a boy who's turning into a man, and creating a life for myself and my beloved._

_In the end, our worst enemy became our greatest ally even if the circumstances were vague. He didn't do it for himself, or for us...he did it because he was mad. Not in the angry sense, but in the mental one. He has suffered, and now will pay for his crimes, ironic justice for what he has done to us these many years. Tom feels no loss for him, he no longer admits to anyone but our father as being our father, and I for one, will not say otherwise._

_They say time can heal wounds, but it can also do the opposite. It can create them, make them hurt worse, and even make one forget. We have somewhat forgotten, perhaps each of us for our own reasons, but the results are the same. We have forgotten what it was like to sit in a classroom studying potions, transfigurations, to wave a wand and with a simple word make things move. We have nearly forgotten the magic and what it was like to be wizards._

_I think this will be my final entry in this diary, for I have come to the realization that it does me and my family no good to dwell in what was, what could and should have been, and in who I was. That person is no more, perhaps I never even wanted to be that person, I dont remember now even, it seems so long ago. I have something now I never could, a mum and dad, a lover who is more precious to me then any magic, and friends who do not have to be in my shadow._

_Should the time come that someone does find and read this diary know this...I left on my own choice, not because I was forced to. I could have gone back after the recent events, but I...we...chose to stay here in the muggle world, and live the life we've carved out. Will we ever return to the wizarding world? Perhaps. But not as who we were, but as who we are now. Two friends, two lovers, one heart, mind and soul. Not as the Boy Who Lived and the son of a madman, but as what we have become._

_The past is over, the present is but a moment of uncertainties, and the future is yet to be written. Heed my words, whomever is reading this, and take advantage of what you have, not what you were or could have had, for now is all that matters. Grab what you can, hold what you have close, even learn to accept you're once enemies, for like Shakespeare said, 'My only love sprung from my only hate', and I for one, believe that to be truth._

_I hope one day, someone will understand the decisions that we all made on this fateful day, July 31st, 2006, for it is I and my 'brother's' 20th birthdays. For now, we will remain here in the home of our 'parents' Alan David Brandon, and Terra Susan Argent Brandon, the ones once known as Sirius Black and Taryn Silver. When it is safe, and Lucius is destroyed once and for all, my brother, my lover..Tomas Sidney Brandon and I will leave this town, so that we can be free to love openly, and rather then share our last name as 'brothers' we shall share it as husbands. Where we will go is yet to be determined, but with all the money we have at our fingertips now, the world shall be our explorations, until we wish to return home._

_Home. Such a funny word to me now. Once I thought it to be Hogwarts, as a Gryffindor, but now it is here, in Coxley, in this house. Home is with Tom, they one that used to be named Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin and my once mortally hated enemy. I never really had a home, or love, or understanding, and now I have all that and more. _

_I swear, as Tom swears, on all that is holy, that we will try not forget we are wizards, or that we once had the ability to be wizards. We may not brew fame, bottle glory, or even put stoppers in death any longer, we may not be doing 'foolish wand waving', or levitating feathers, or reading the stars and all that, but the 'magic' inside of us will never leave us. We choose willing not to use it, atleast for now, but we will not forget that we can. _

_Remember us for what we were, but more for who we are now. For that is all we want. I do miss my dearest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley, and I wish them well in the paths they have chosen. Whomever reads this, I implore you, please try to find them someday, and tell them I did care for them deeply, and that I loved them both with all my heart and I never meant to hurt them. _

_With this written now I am at peace finally. I am free._

_Daniel Patrick Brandon, the one who was Harry James Potter...._

"Whoa, what do you think that all means?" the boy said slightly awed. 

"Hold on, what's this...a clipping? Wait a minute, this is...oh bloody hell, it's moving!" the girl said as a small piece of parchment dropped out of the back of the book. 

"Wow! Sure is! Look, look at the date though, it's 11 years ago, same as the diary, right before we were born! I bet it's an article bout something important, or this person wouldn't have saved it. Read it." the boy said handing the fallen photo to his cousin. 

_Daily Prophet, Wizarding World Daily Paper, July 25th, 2006._

_The Wizarding world has much to celebrate this month, as early on we reported that He Who Must Not Be Named, also known as Tom Riddle, and Voldemort, destroyer of wizards and muggles alike, was found confirmed to be dead for all time. As the wizarding world celebrates this demise, we must stop to wonder at the odd turn of events that caused this to happen._

_Noted pureblood, death eater, right hand man, and one of the richest men in the wizarding world (confirmed on all this by a servant of Voldemort's, Peter Pettigrew) was the one to eventually destroy the dastardly evildoer. Apparently, according to Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, grieving over the loss of his wife Narcissa Malfoy 4 years ago, then the apparent kidnapping of his son Draco Lucius Malfoy, was driven over the edge, and in a rage of pure malice for Voldemort's unsupport of finding his son, cast the same Avada Kedavra spell that kill Harry Potter's parents all those years ago against the evil one, killing him instantly._

_Rumor had it that without Harry Potter around to kill off, Voldemort had become frantic, using any and all dark means necessary to find him, until in the end, it weakened the physical body he'd stolen of his dead fathers, and that is how the curse was able to be performed by Lucius Malfoy so successfully._

_Sirius Black, who in the end was confirmed not to have kidnapped Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, under sworn oath of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been cleared of all charges against him for the apparently not so demise of Peter Pettigrew, having found him during the raid on Malfoy Manor on the rumors of Lucius's turncoat ways. Dumbledore had no comments for us at this time, however two of the professors of the school, Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Remus Lupin-Snape, his husband and professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, did have this to say._

_Remus Lupin-Snape - "Wherever they are, they are happy, and that is all that should matter. We wish them the best, and hope that they wont stay away too long. We'll always be there for them should they need us. Padfoot if you see this, make sure to take care of that woman of yours, she's in for the ride of her life! Harry, Draco, I wish you both the best. Take care of yourselves allright?"_

_Severus Snape - "I say the same as my husband, only adding this - Taryn, I'm hoping to hear from you." Professor Snape I"m told, is usually a man of little words._

_On a side note, James Silvius Lupin-Snape, 11 years of age, a quiet, yet determined lad who looks very much like both his fathers, with shoulder length silky black hair minus the shock of white running through it, and entrancing black eyes, and a voice allready silky like his father Severus's, will be attending Hogwarts this year. So be on the look out all attending Hogwarts first years, this boy is oozing charm!_

_Also on note, two aurors, who apparently were very close friends of Harry Potter's, Ron and Hermione Weasley, had this to say._

_"Harry you gave us the scare of our lives, but we understand now why you did what you did then. We dont hate you, in fact we still miss you. Always know you have a place in our hearts, even if we never see you or Ma-err..Draco again. Take care of yourselves will you? (Ron had this to add - Harry, make sure next we meet you've improved your chess game eh? One day we'll have a rematch!) (On another note, I must add that Hermione Weasley gave birth to a bouncing 8 lb 3 oz little girl. Her name is Lilian Harriet Weasley.)_

_As things remain, the wizarding world celebrates, and it's heroes...Sirius Black, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, are the reason. If it was not for them, Voldemort would not have died, and for that, we are forever grateful to them. We here at the Daily Prophet will not attempt to find them wherever they are now, but we do hope they are well, and know that they are missed and loved by all of us._

_Lucius Malfoy is now currently in custody, awaiting to be taken to St. Mungo's for treatment, however the general mood is that he is beyond hope, and is no longer a threat to anyone. It's unlikely if he will even live long enough to face the charges against him for treason, death eater activities, procured use and abuse of the dark arts, improper use of dark art items, and according to Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, "a lot of other things that we would rather not go into for safety of your readers."_

_This ends the tale of horror and mayhem the wizarding world has faced these many many years. Sirius Black, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy...wherever you are in this world, know that we owe you a debt of gratitude, and you will be forever known as the "Heroes That Destroyed Voldemort". Good luck, and may the gods protect you all._

_Rita Skeeter, Report for the Daily Prophet_

"Whoa, this is...pretty weird." the boy said in a soft tone of voice. 

"Yeah I know. Who'd have ever thought? You know what this means dont you?" the girl said turning to her cousin, an odd gleam in her eyes. 

"No what?" 

"It means that..." the girl began, but didn't get to finish. 

**_"ANDRA OPHELIA BRANDON, ORION LLEWELLYN BRANDON! DINNER IS ALMOST READY, MAKE SURE YOU'RE WASHED UP!"_** a man's voice yelled throughout the house. 

"Uh oh, we best get a move on, you're mum will kill us if we're not washed up before dinner! Come on Ori, let's go!" the girl, Andra said, grabbing her cousin by the arm. She hadn't noticed until she was back in her room that she still had the diary in her hand. Quickly, before her cousin could come back into the room, she hid it under in her special draw of secret things. It would be safe there, for the moment anyway, until she could sort this all out, however, now wasnt' the time nor place. 

Poking his head into the room, her cousin Orion told her to hurry up, and putting the things she had so recently discovered into the back of her mind, she headed down to dinner. She was a bit subdued during dinner however, which wasn't a surprize to her parents, nor her aunt and uncle, for she was often times pensive on schoolwork and such, but it wasn't that that she was thinking of now. 

Right now the only thoughts running through her mind were simple. Find a way in which she could distract her cousin, and all her relatives, and somehow find a way back up the attic unnoticed. And above all, her goal was clear..to find out more of the items in that trunk, and to reread that diary top to bottom for more clues. For if she was right, she wasn't the person she thought she was, and suddenly, alot of things in her and her cousins past were beginning to make an awful lot of sense. 

**__**

Couple things - Naughts and Crosses is the match Tic-Tac-Toe. A pram is an infant stroller, more like a buggy type. Has 4 wheels, and a bonnet (hood) on it. Nappies are diapers. 

Their names are a bit of a pun on things. Andra is Scottish, meaning Strong and Brave, like a Gryffindor, and Ophelia of course, means serpent. 

Orion though is Greek, for son of fire; the hunter. Taryn being an earth element, Orion being fire element named. Llewellyn is Celtic, meaning lion...can you sense a pattern here? :grins: oi am I a giveaway or what?! :) 

For those interested, here's afew little stellar tidbits bout our favourite peoples! These are all constellations by the by. 

Draco (Dragon) - The dragon slayed by Hercules according to one myth. One of the most popular characters in Greek Mythology. For the powerful, dominant person. Visible from the UK: All times of the year. 

Canis Major (Greater Dog) - Contains Sirius, the brightest star in the entire sky - ideal constellation for dog or animal lovers. Visible from the UK: December - April. 

Lupus (Wolf) (A/N I'm refering this as to Remus of course :) ) - This constellation seems to have been an unidentified animal, with Centaurus possibly offering this animal as a sacrifice. Very mysterious! Visible from UK: June - August. 

Orion (Hunter) - The hunter who boasted he could kill any creature on Earth - fatally stung by a scorpion. A giant of a man in more ways then one. A very famous mythological character. Visible from UK: November - April. 

2002-03-07 10:02:52 AM 


	23. The Past Returns

**_A Change Of Seasons_**

Title: A Change of Seasons (23/24) 

Author name: Piri Malfoy 

Author e-mail: 

Category: Slash Romance, Action/Adventure 

Keywords: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin 

Rating: PG - 13 

Spoilers: All 4 books 

Summary: Harry and Draco find that sometimes people aren't who they think they are, and changes can and will happen. Are they always for the best though or are some changes worth waiting for? 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: Just that I hope you enjoy this :) Ta-ra! 

**_CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: The Past Returns_**

Harry awoke with a start, his pulse racing, his body shaking. A dream, it had been nothing more then a silly dream, granted unlike his others and atleast not a nightmare, all it had been was a dream. So why then had it awoken him with such an intense feeling? 

He looked over at the clock, the lighted numerals showing 4:30 in the morning, and he sighed in frustration, causing the person next to him to stir for a moment. 

"Everything allright m'love?" Draco said yawning, his voice still groggy from sleep. 

"It's allright, go back to sleep love. I'm just going to get something to drink is all." Harry said slipping gently out of the bed they shared and put his robe on. 

Draco turned round and went back to sleep, while Harry walked down the short foyer of the flat they were now sharing to the kitchen. He grabbed up a glass and poured himself some pumpkin juice, and sat down at the small dinette table to think. 

_It wasn't a nightmare, it was too good to be a nightmare, yet it was so strange. It felt so real, but certainly there were parts of it that weren't....is it possible I've been given a glimpse of what could yet happen?_ he thought idly to himself. He'd never been able to see the future before, so it seemed unlikely this was the case. Something then, or perhaps someone, had given him that glimpse, though why was a mystery. 

Parts of it had been truth, but for the most part alot of it hadn't been. Harry sat there in silence allowing his thoughts to take over, and found quite alot of them to sort through. So much had happened that had brought himself and Draco to this little flat in Hogsmeade, and so many nightmares from them still remained. 

He glanced at the calendar on the wall, noticing tonight had been a full moon. Wryly he chuckled at seeing the big black circle round the date, only Draco could done that as a reminder to them that they had to go to the castle today to check up on Remus and make sure he was allright. It still amazed him sometimes how Draco was now the one to discard the magical for the muggle ways, how their flat though smack dab in the middle of the wizarding world's only all magic village, consisted of nearly everything muggle, only a few wizard photos, and the occasional cauldron or whatnot scattered round. 

They had been lucky to find this flat, a 1 bedroom, 1 bath with kitchen and lounge, two years ago, but at the time it had been needed, even though they had wanted something a bit bigger. They had had no choice back then to leave the comfort of their home in Coxley after their 18th birthdays, and although Sirius and Taryn had been against the decision, in the end they knew it was the only way if Harry and Draco were ever to have a chance at finding the rest of the happiness they so desperately needed. 

They couldn't have done that if they had stayed in Coxley, so they told their friends James, Peter, Michael and Michelle, that they were going off to university in Scotland after graduation, and although they posted each other regularly, Harry and Draco hadn't seen them now in nearly a year. Only during the summers the boys returned to Coxley, staying two months in order to catch up on the latest gossips. 

This summer was to be no exception, and everyone was a bit excited even for Michael and Michelle were getting married this summer over in Coxley Wells, and everyone was invited of course. Which brought Harry's mind back into the here and now, and gazing down at the 3rd finger of his left hand, he idly toyed with the small golden ring there, a soft smile lighting up his face. 

_One year, it's hard to believe it's been so long a time, yet feels so short. One year since I stood before him, confessing my love to him for alltime. I will never regret it..._ he thought lovingly, and for a moment allowed himself to remember back to that fateful day. 

It had been a beautiful Autumn day surprizingly for the end of October. The weather was perfect even, not cold, yet not warm, but just right as if it had known how special a day it was. It had been Harry's idea that they choose this particular date, for now it would be a day that he could look back on and see good, not just the bad. October 31st it had been, and until that moment, it had always brought bad memories. 

That was the day Voldemort had killed his real parents, James and Lily Potter. Had torn them from his life, and through fate, would send him on that awful journey that in the end, had brought him to Hogwarts 10 years later. It had been Oct. 31st that his best friend Ron and himself had saved the life of Hermione Granger in the girls bathroom that very same year, making her a permanent addition to their friendship. In the years following, that date would hold other unpleasant memories, but now he could look back at another time on that date and smile, for it had brought him his hearts desire. 

Other then the weather, everything else seemed to go perfectly that day a year ago. They had held the ceremony on the lawn of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore presiding over the affair. Sirius and Taryn had come down the week before at Sirius's instance. Not for Harry and Draco's sake, but for Taryn's. It had been his idea that she finally meet again with Severus, and it was a reunion that had been well worth the efforts. 

Remus was still teaching the DADA class to Harry and Draco's relief when they had returned back to see what had changed, and was glad to find almost little had. Severus was still a short tempered potions master, but with not so subtle changes, and all for the good. No longer greasy haired and gittish, but now a bit mellowed, his hair shining bright black, clean looking, and tied back for his hair had grown much longer in the time the boys had been away. They suspected Remus had a hand in all of that, though from what they gathered, their 'relationship' was still quite behind closed doors. 

Arthur Weasley had indeed become Minister of Magic, after finally interceding in the affairs which had brought Voldemort back to power. He looked rather well, unlike the tired looking, stressed man Harry had last seen, and Molly Weasley was bursting with tears over having found Harry safe and sound once more. Percy was now taking over other duties within the ministry, although at the moment he was currently head of the department for Improper Use of Muggle Items, taking over his fathers old job. 

Ron and Hermione had gotten married themselves, the very month after they had graduated from Hogwarts. Ron had gone into the ministry working under his brother Percy's department, while Hermione had gone on to a wizarding university, in hopes that one day she might teach, perhaps even at Hogwarts. They were incredibly happy when Harry and Draco's return had been announced to the wizarding world, and of course had questioned them on events that had allowed them to come back. They were very happy that they had been safe, and even when Hermione reprimanded them for doing what they did, her heart was overjoyed at getting back her best friend. 

It had taken Ron quite a while to accept the fact that Harry was now with Draco, but luckily Hermione was a bit more swayed, and in the end, a truce was reached, which over the past 2 years had turned into quite a good friendship. Ron finally was convinced however of Draco's good intentions when he was able to beat Ron at a game of chess, apparently anyone whom could beat Ron in chess wasn't all that bad. 

Harry grinned as he suddenly remembered a little tidbit of information that Hermione had told him when he'd seen her day before last, and wondred now how Ron would take the news she had for him. Knowing Ron though, he was going to be elated, and they expected to get an owl anyday now telling him and Draco to come to the Burrow to see them. It was then that Harry recalled another reason in which tomorrow or rather now today, was so important, and once again glancing at the calendar and it's circled date, he gave a small smile, and continued his thoughts of a year ago. 

The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch, the students from all years had been invited as well as the staff, among other friends and the like. In the end, chairs had to be transfigured to accommodate everyone, but noone was about to miss the wedding of the century. They allowed even a reporter to attend, provided it wasn't Rita Skeeter, and for days after the wedding, pictures and articles were written on it, along with other points of interest, such as the surprize ending to it all. 

Harry and Draco had just finished their vows, which each had written for the other, and the rings had been exchanged. It was when they were beginning to walk away down the isle, that they got stopped, and it was Severus who was the one to do so. Walking over to Remus, and before the entire school, and wizarding world, he gently took Remus's hand in his, drawing him to stand before Albus. 

Everyone stood still in shock, for noone had known these two had been lovers, for the most part, they hadn't still even acted as friends, but something must have snapped within Severus that day, though of course noone would ever dare ask what. Before the entire wizarding world then, Remus Lupin became the husband of Severus Snape, taking on his last name to his own. Only Harry and Draco, Sirius and Taryn understood what it had taken for Severus to do this, and why they were the ones most overjoyed for the two of them. 

Harry's mind returned to the present now, and standing up walked into the lounge to look at the certificate that now bound his love to him for all time. He traced his fingers over the words, a small smile on his lips, and a warmth through his body. He knew that they had shocked the wedding party when the time came for Albus to join them, it wasn't as who everyone expected. It had been both their decision as to why they did things that way, and they didn't care if anyone else wouldn't like it. It was who they were, and who they wanted to be. 

"Dreaming about the past again love?" Draco's voice suddenly came from behind him causing him nearly jump. 

"Gods Tom, dont do that! Nearly scared me into next week you git. But the answer is yes, I was." he said taking Draco into his arms now and holding him. "Why are you up, it's early yet." 

"Couldn't get back to sleep, and you didn't come back." he said shrugging, and breaking away from Harry's body, sat down on the sofa, Harry joining him there. "Was it a nightmare again?" he said softly, focusing his gaze onto Harry's. 

"No, not this time. But it was odd, stranger then odd really if that's possible." Harry said putting down the glass of juice on the sidetable and sighed. 

"Care to tell me?" Draco said putting his feet up on the divet. 

Harry did just that, telling him everything he had dreamed from the children, to the diary, to the clipping. Draco listened, not once interrupting him until the end. 

"It's an omen Dan, don't you see? Gods know why you would dream something like this now, but it is an omen." Draco said thoughtfully. 

Harry nodded, "I know. But why? Why now? You dont suppose it could be real...do you?" he said in wonder. 

"Well obviously not all of it. I mean, Lucius did pop off Voldemort, but not because of guilt. Lucius wanted the supreme powers I guess, shame he didn't know that they'd be gone once good ole Voldie was defeated. And he didn't end up in St. Mungo's, gods forbid, he's dead." 

"I know, I know, I was there remember? It took all 4 of us to corner him when he did find us at the house in Coxley, I'm just wish James, Peter, Michael and Michelle hadn't come round when they did, but glad we were able to hide them in time. I thought...I really thought he was going to kill you you know. I had to kill him Tom, you know that. He wouldn't have show us mercy had it been the other way round." Harry said guiltily. It still was an open wound with him on that issue. 

"I know Dan, and I dont blame you, I never did, I wish you would see that. You did no more or less then I would have for you. He had gotten me under the Crucio, what else could you have done? Dont torture yourself love, believe me it's not worth it." Draco said taking Harry's hand in his own. 

"Thank the gods it was Arthur in charge of the Ministry, and not Fudge, otherwise it would have been worse. He let us clean up the aftermath in our own way, Fudge probably would have just slapped memory charms on the whole town if he had been in charge." Harry said heavily. 

"I know, I was glad we could do it that way. I wish we could have invited them all the wedding, but we'd have probably had to have put memory charms on them after that and they wouldn't have remembered it anyway. Overall though, I was glad they bought the story we told them in the end." Draco said. 

"Oi yeah, that did take a bit of doing to convince everyone we really weren't Sirius's 'sons', though instead we made him my uncle didn't we, since we didn't want to change our appearances too just yet. Was hard enough trying to convince everyone that we had had to do what we did. Atleast we stuck to some of the stories, and made Sirius still working for the muggle government, which explained why he was the logical choice to hide us seeing as how our lives were in danger." Harry said. 

"I know, was spot on really. When Lucius finally did find us, it gave us our opportunity to tell them that we were in hiding because of him. That he was my real father, and on finding out that I was your lover, went mad, and tried to kill me. That's why we had been in hiding, and why we had to change our appearances. Luckily muggles have such things as hair dye and contacts eh?" Draco grinned. 

Harry chuckled, "I know, that was so easy to get out of, our sudden change of appearances. In the end though everyone thought how wondrful it all was, making it out to be some strange 'Romeo and Julietish' drama. Ironic how Shakespeare keeps coming into our lives eh?" 

"_"My only love sprung from my only hate"_ I'll never forget that was what you told me all those years ago in my dorm room at school. That was the day that started our 'adventures', and the day 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Harry Potter' died. Though I for one, am not saddened by their deaths." Draco said gazing at his love. 

"Nor am I my heart, nor am I. To live without you as Harry James Potter, or to have you as "Daniel Patrick Brandon", there's hardly a choice to be made there. I would always choose you...." he said softly, and leaned in to lightly brush Draco's lips. 

Draco loved how even yet Harry's lips could invoke such feelings within his body, but something kept nagging at his thoughts before he could act upon them. "The dream...what do you think it means though?" he said quietly, almost regretting he had broken away from his needs. 

"I dont know love, but if it means there's a chance we could ever create a child, would you accept it?" Harry said wrapping a finger around a strand of Draco's still 'brown' hair. 

Draco thought for a moment before responding that, then slowly said, "I think...it's time to have a chat with Severus then today when we go to the castle...that is...if you're willing?" 

Harry turned his gaze to Draco's 'brown' eyes that still held a touch of grey in them these days, and searched them for a moment, looking for something even he didn't know what. After a moment though he smiled, and replied. "I think...that would be a very good idea m'love. After all, if Severus and Remus can do it, why cant we?" 

"Well then my husband, I think we should head back to bed now dont you? We're going to have quite the day today it seems." Draco said standing up and taking Harry's hand in his. 

"I dont know if I can go back to sleep now Tom, I'm kind of excited." Harry said laughing as Draco dragged him down the foyer to their bedroom. 

Draco stopped and turned round to him then, a sly grin on his face. "That's funny, I dont recall saying anything bout going to back to _sleep_..." and laughed as Harry suddenly realized exactly what Draco had said, and meant. 

As the door closed behind them, they hadn't noticed that an owl had been waiting for them on the kitchen sill, their voices from the bedroom meaning all too well that the owl would have wait to deliver it's message. Hedwig and Cerius, Draco's owl, were perched nearby, and the tawny brown barn owl flew in hooting softly at them, apparently getting a reply in return. Hedwig and Cerius made room for him on the perch, giving him access to their water and some food, and the owl hooted it thanks. It would wait until the two men were ready to receive his post, for his master had been most adamant that a reply was needed. Morning would come soon enough, although the only things sleeping now in the small Hogsmeade flat were three 3 owls, dreaming whatever it was that owls dreamed of. 

**__**

2002-03-08 12:54:37 AM 


	24. As It Should Always Be

**_A Change Of Seasons  
_******

All canon people, events, places, etc etc are JKR's, anything else be me own :)  
  
Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing!  
  
Loverwren - I might at a later date, I'll try anyway :) Of course they'd get married, wouldn't be totally spot on unless they did! :grins:  
  
Prophetess - nope, wasn't Pig sadly. Though this chap picks up much after that last chapter as you'll find out, I'll tell you that the owl was named Hericles, and it was from Sirius and Taryn. As to why they owled him, you'll find out shortly. :)  
  
chriss - yup, they did keep their 'muggle' looks...remember what Draco said, "Harry and Draco" did die, in name only of course...they are still the people they wanted to be in the muggle world...and were married that way. In both muggle and wizarding world, they are still Daniel Brandon and Tomas Brandon (though the wizarding world probably will never call them that heh). To Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus, etc, they are still Harry and Draco though...hard to break old habits!  
  


**_CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: As It Should Always Be  
  
_**

September 1st. Another year, another set of new students to enter the Grand Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students from all walks of life - wizard and muggle alike, joining together for the next 7 years in a common goal, to learn and make themselves better witches and wizards. Some never knowing what they were till the day they got their letters, some always knowing that the school would be waiting for them.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Assistant Deputy Headmistress, was waiting at the top of the Grand Hallway for these new students, ready to make her speech as per every year. Normally she would feel apprehensive of what the newest batch of students would be like, but not this year, this was different. This year there would be students coming that she knew, and knew all too well. For a moment, before the 1st years arrived with Hagrid, she smiled at that thought, though seeing the students now coming in she quickly hid it underneath her usual glare, secretly though the smile never left.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. In a few moments you will pass through these doors to be sorted then join your classmates. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here you're houses will be like your home. You will eat, sleep and take classes with your house. Points will be rewarded for good deeds, and points taken away for bad ones. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. If we are ready, then let us begin." Minerva said glancing round the new set of students, her eyes coming to rest upon several of them who smiled back at her.  
  
She turned round, opened the doors, and they walked in to the most magnificent room the children had ever seen, or atleast, most of the children had seen. As they filed up to the small platform at the end of the tables, Minerva went over to an old stool, with an even older looking hat on it. She unrolled a scroll she had been carrying, noticing that some of the students were looking in awe at the hat, while some of them hardly noticed it at all, and were instead looking round the room.  
  
"As I call you're name, you are to come up, place the hat on your head, and you will then be sorted. When you are done being sorted, you will take your place at the correct table."  
  
The hat upon noticing the students, seemed to come alive then, and opening a wide seam in the brim of the hat, began it's tale for the newest group of students.  
  
_Oh I am the Sorting Hat  
Made in days of old  
Here upon this stool I sat  
Waiting for your minds to hold.  
  
Created by a little charm  
If only but to see  
There is no cause to be alarmed  
For I only aim to please.  
  
Sit now upon this ragged stool  
And place me upon your head  
For I alone in this school  
Shall see where you are fed.  
  
Shall you be a Ravenclaw  
Whose heads are filled with smarts?  
Or shall you be a Hufflepuff  
Where truth and loyalty play a part?  
  
Shall you be a Slytherin  
Filled with sly and cunning?  
Or shall you be a Gryffindor  
Whose bravery is forthcoming?  
  
Whichever house I do choose  
It is I alone you see  
Your minds shall give me all the clues  
For where I set you out to be.  
  
_Privately Minerva thought that this year the Sorting Hat was overdoing things a bit, but overall, it had relatively little else to do all year round but sit on Albus's shelves, so she gave it the grace. Looking at her scroll now, she called out the first name, and motioned for the child to take their place on the stool._  
_  
"Aarons, Mirriam"  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called gleefully.  
  
"Abbot, Sean"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Alston, Adrine"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Barston, Andrew"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Bluestone, Michaela"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Brandon, Orion"  
  
_Hmm...interesting, very interesting. Another Marauder in the making eh? Very well then, for you it shall be... _"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Brandon, Ophelia!"  
  
_Another one of you eh? Hmm, touchy, very touchy. Also born of two houses, but where to put you? You have the courage of one parent, and the cunning of the other. The intellgence of a Ravenclaw, yet loyal like a Hufflepuff.  
  
Anything but those last two, please, I"m begging you hat! the girl said silently.  
  
No? Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Well then...decisions, decisions. However now that I see the truth young heir, there's only one place to put you... _"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The girl smiled, and quickly ran off to join her best friend, and adopted cousin Orion. She was thrilled, even risking the small hug she gave him, and was glad he was happy enough to hug back. Their fathers and Orions mum would be estatic they were both in Gryffindor, but talking to them would have to wait till later. She turned her attention back to the sorting realizing they had actually called quite a few people by then, and held her breath until the name she was looking for was next called.  
  
"Lupin-Snape, James!"  
  
_Yet another Gryffindor/Slytherin mix, ahh and I see you are like 'that'. I can hardly put you in any other house however seeing as how much you take after 'him'...even though I might hear about this later...I think I shall put you in.... _"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Severus Snape glanced at his husband Remus Lupin and gave him a slight grin. He'd somehow expected that sorting considering what their son was. Perhaps it was for the best, the brave and courageous Gryffindors would give him more friendship then any Slytherin would or could have.  
  
"Looks like we've another set of Marauders on our hands love, think you're up for it?" Remus grinned while leaning over to whisper into his husband's ear.  
  
"Guess we'll soon find out if I am or not" he whispered back, but watching his son and seeing him glance worriedly at his father, he nodded his head letting his son know it was allright, and smiled when he saw the very visable relief spread over him. Severus turned his attentions back now to Minerva, who was at the last name on the list.  
  
"Weasley, Aurora!"  
  
_Hah! Another Weasley eh? Oh, and I see a Granger in there somewhere. Smart yet I can see the passions for tricks. I know just what to do with you.... _"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Aurora grinned and ran over to her friends Ophelia, James, and Orion, thrilled that they were all in Gryffindor, and wouldn't have to be seperated. She stood next to Orion, a huge grin on his face as he playfull swatted at her hug, but she knew he really didn't mind. The four of them had grown up together, and she and all of them, were incredibly happy they were to remain together.  
  
As they all sat down at the long tables, Ophelia next to James, and Aurora next to Orion, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, began his speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year. Please note that as usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all _students." his twinkling eyes seemed to glance for a moment at James who blushed, then he returned to his speech. "Mr. Filch, our illustrious caretaker, asks me to remind you that using magic in the hallways is not allowed."  
  
"On to other affairs. As you know, several of our teachers have choosen to retire at the end of last year. Madam Hooch, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Dupre who was in charge of Muggle Studies. Replacing them shall be.."  
  
"Professor Daniel Brandon as our new flying instructor. Professor Tomas Brandon who will be teaching Astronomy. Professor Hermione Weasley who will take over Charms, and Professor Taryn Brandon who will be taking over Muggle Studies. Please make them all feel welcomed." he said clapping and turning his twinkling gaze towards the 4 adults now sitting at the head table, and suddenly noticing that a fifth person was stealthly joining the rest of the table hurriedly.  
  
The loudest applause of course, came from the Gryffindor table, and rightly so. At first the children had been horrified when they found out the new arraingments for their parents, but after discussing it with each other at great lengths over the summer, they came to realize that it actually might be nice to have them close by, and in the end, everything had worked out.  
  
The adults gazed round their old school, and at each other. All of them had become firm friends over the last 12 years, including Severus and Sirius, although that had taken a bit more doing on Remus and Taryn's part. It was for their children's sake though that won everyone over in the end, for their children all past issues had been put aside, and would never be a problem again.  
  
As the evening wore on, and the children were led back to their dorms, the adults lingered in the Great Hall talking bout times gone by, and the what the future would hold. This year promised to be quite an interesting one, and all of them hoped that their children would enjoy their stay here at Hogwarts. Alteast they were here during times of peace, and not war like when they had been students. Evil would come and go, but their friendships, as well as their children's, would last forever.  
  
"I think they'll all be allright. Atleast they're all together." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"In Gryffindor you mean." Severus said sighing slightly.  
  
"Could you really have seen our son in Slytherin Sev? He's grown up round the others, not to mention here at the castle with Albus, Minerva and Hagrid, all Gryffindor's, we can hardly expect he'd want to go away from them. They'll take better care of him under the circumstances you know." Remus said putting his hand on Severus's arm gently.  
  
"I know, you're right as always Remmy. We knew what we were doing, we took the risks, and now...." Severus said clearly worried for his son.  
  
"Severus, the kids will take care of him, they allways have haven't they? They dont care what he is anymore then we cared what Remus was when we found out. They're smart kids, they wont let anyone hurt him okay?" Sirius said gently. He'd arrived late due to taking care of business back home in Coxley where they still owned their home.  
  
"You're all being maudlin if you ask me. James is a werewolf, big deal. It's not like when Remus was a boy and didn't have the Wolfsbane, and with both you and Remus here it's shouldn't be a problem at all. Personally I'd be more worried bout Ophelia." Hermione said with a knowing grin at Taryn who was grinning back.  
  
"What about my daughter eh?" Draco said finally putting his nose into the conversation.  
  
"Oi love, dont tell me you haven't noticed anything at all Tom. You cant be that blind can you?" Harry said gazing in the air. Even Harry had noticed certain things going on that past summer.  
  
"No Daniel, honestly, what?" Draco said getting a bit annoyed, and Harry knew that cause he had used his whole name.  
  
"Really, cant you see Ophelia and James are pretty close?" Taryn said chuckling at Draco now who look completely flabberghasted at what she was suggesting.  
  
"Are you nutters? They're 11 for chrissake! That's...that's just...well...wrong!" Draco said worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"Oh do calm down Tom, it's not like they're going to go off shagging each other at 11. Just let them go, and we'll see what happens allright? Really if our daughter is to like anyone, I'd much rather her like James then anyone else." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Not that I'm inclined to agree with you on that Harry, but I will. If my son were going to have the fortunate exprience one day of liking someone, and a girl, then atleast it's Ophelia. Now, can we please drop this subject? Frankly it's making me sick." Severus said with a scowl.  
  
Everyone chuckled at that and did indeed drop the subject. Clearly though James and Ophelia weren't the only two who'd noticed each other, for Orion and Aurora were certainly close as well. Over all though, none of the parents really minded, and were glad atleast it would be 'in the family' so to speak if anything ever did come of it all.  
  
"Sorry to break this up, but I have to go meet Ron. Ever since Percy got shifted into another department and Ron took over as Head of Improper Muggle Item Uses, he's been putting in overtime. I have to go pick him up in Hogsmeade, so I'll see you all at breakfast." Hermione said getting up and saying her goodnights.  
  
"I think we'll turn in as well, going to be a long day tomorrow with my first classes and all. Come on dear, oh I do hope I wont get lost again!" Taryn said sighing and saying their goodnights as well, Sirius led her out by the arm.  
  
"I suppose we should too. Tell you though, hard to believe this is all real sometimes. I wasn't sure I'd ever return to the wizarding world, didn't really want to, and now look at me...at us. Teachers back here at Hogwarts. I guess life has a funny way of coming round full circle eh?" Harry said with a soft sigh.  
  
"It's real Harry, dont ever forget it. James, you're father that is, would be proud of you right now. I know I am, we all are. Of both of you at that." Remus said softly.  
  
Harry smiled at Remus, but didn't need to respond to that. He stood up, taking Draco's hand in his own, and led him off to their room near the Gryffindor tower, leaving behind only Severus and Remus to finish talking.  
  
Remus looked at his spouse thoughtfully, he could almost hear all the thoughts running through his head at the moment. "It'll be allright Sev, promise. His friends are here, his 'family' is here, and we're here for him. Voldemort's gone, Lucius is gone...Harry and Draco have a life now, and so do we love."  
  
Severus gazed at Remus softly, the love clearly in his eyes. "It's no wonder I married you Remus, you allways know exactly what I need. I had doubts back then you know, when we first decided to have James. I didn't think you'd be strong enough, I wasn't sure if with your transfomations that it wouldn't create some horrible monster rather then what we wanted...but you proved me wrong. Now I cant picture my life without the both of you in it." he said taking Remus's hand in his own and gazing down at their wedding rings.  
  
"We knew there was the risk of James becoming a wolf Sev, but I remember what you said to me the day I found out the spell worked. You told me you didn't care, that no matter what, you would love the child, because together we had made him, and that love would see us through. And it has Sev, it has."  
  
"You know, I love you more now, then I think even back then. You took care of me when I didn't want it, you loved me even though I tried to cast you out. I dont deserve you Remus Lupin."  
  
"I deserve _you _though Severus, and that's Remus Lupin-_Snape_, and dont you ever forget it." Remus said with a twinkle in his eyes, and standing up pulled Severus from his chair into his arms, gazing deep into his eyes. "We finished what we set out to do all those years ago with Harry and Draco. They're happy now, their finally complete. Now Severus it's our turn. You're mine Severus Snape, my lifemate, and now it's our turn to live. James will be taken care of, we dont have to coddle him any longer. Let's live _our _life out now Sev, together." and with that said, Remus drew Severus's lips to his own.  
  
They stood there like that for a few more minutes, then Severus took Remus in hand, and they both headed out of the Great Hall towards the rooms they shared in the dungeons. Tomorrow would come, bringing the first day of classes, but tonight was theirs.  
  
They didn't notice at all that 2 pairs of eyes were watching all this from the shadows, a twinkle in their eyes as they watched Severus and Remus disappear.  
  
"So it all worked out in the end, but you knew it would didnt you." Minerva McGonagall said softly, yet accusingly.  
  
"Can fate be overturned Minerva? Can true loves really fail to win?" Albus said, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"If anyone had told me 15 years ago that I'd be standing here today and seeing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin together, I'd have said you were daft you know." Minerva said with a shake of her head.  
  
"All's well that ends well. Oh do come Minerva, I'm not a dottering old fool yet." Albus said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hmph, well atleast you're not old at any rate Albus Dumbledore. But perhaps you're right, who are we to challenge fate, and it really has come full circle in the end." she said with a sigh, more of happiness then anything else.  
  
"Join me in a Butterbeer Minerva? If I am correct, I think we'll be in for quite a time this year with those 4 new "Marauders". We may as well enjoy the peace while we can." Albus said with a chuckle.  
  
Minerva grinned, then laughed. "I do believe Albus you are right on that. Ah well, we've survived them and worse, we'll survive now. But so help me, if that Weasley girl throws one more dungbomb at Peeves like she did during the summer when she visited James, I'll personally let Filch have her!" she said wryly.  
  
"Shall we then Professor McGonagall?" Albus said laughing, then walked off in the direction of his office, and Minerva with a last glance at the Great Hall, followed him. She knew in heart that the 'old fool' was right, and everything had indeed, been for the best. The seasons would come, and the seasons would go, but love, as always, would remain.  
The output was cut at this point as it is the Demo version, the registered version has no limitiation put on it. Please go to to purchase RTF-2-HTML. 


End file.
